The Gamer of the Shop
by ghost83
Summary: The hero. The one that saves the day, and completes the story. The one that the story surrounds. This... isn't the hero. This isn't even the villain. This is the 'Gamer' like no other... "Welcome to my [Shop]. What do you want?" And, there goes the cool introduction. This is a concept, where nothing is owned but the story itself. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Game Start

... This is different.

* * *

**Welcome to your [Shop]!**

**As of right now, you only have the bare basics of inventory...**

**Level Up by selling items!**

**Exp is replaced with number of item(s) sold.**

**For example, 100 [Lesser HP Potions] will net you 100 exp, and 20 [Lesser MP Potions] will net you 20 exp.**

**However, any [Uncommon] or higher items, have a [Multiplier].**

**To summarize:**

**Sell items, gain exp.**

* * *

... Well, at least my job got easier...

I think...

* * *

_As a brief introduction... my name doesn't matter. I'm a minor, looking for a job. In an ad, there was an opening for a 'shop manager', and it had no requirements that were needed beforehand._

_So, I registered for the job, got it, and went to the address... before a glowing blue semi-transparent screen appeared before me, and promptly made me question something:_

**_What kind of shop is this?_**

* * *

Heading cautiously inside, I saw that the entire interior was... pretty much abandoned.

Shelves were empty, and racks for tools were left abandoned. Cobwebs, dust bunnies, cracked tiles, even splintered wool and 'horror' flickering lights... The entire place seemed like a weird abandoned ghost store.

No sign of anyone present.

Heading to the counter, the desk bell was still clean and shiny.

Looking around carefully, I rang the bell once, and got shocked at the new screen appearing.

* * *

**Welcome to your new job!**

**You are now the [Shop Gamer]!**

**What is a [Shop Gamer], you're wondering?**

**Well, it can be summarized with this idea:**

**The [Protagonist] in all video games are the ones that save the day, fight the monsters, and adventure for the sake of... whatever they're adventuring for.  
But unless they are on 'hardcore' or 'extreme'... how do they get the job done? Not on loot alone, that's for sure!  
The answer? They buy [REDACTED] from the shop keeps! They buy items that restore HP, PP, MP, and stuff that help in the midst of battle!  
Status effect? Use a 'status heal' item they bought at a shop!  
Boss Fight coming up but the nearest town is 5 miles away? Hello, cheeky vendor!  
Need better armor? Buy armor at the shop!  
Need a better stand-in weapon? Buy it!  
**

**Yes, the [Shops] are the 'heroes' of the 'Players', and help them in their (future) possible time of need!**

* * *

So, in short... I became a [Gamer]? That that one trope that was nearly skinned as many ways as the proverbial cat by anime, comics, and weird fan-fictions?

**Yep!**

... That might take getting used to, especially the fact that I was merely _thinking_ of that question.

Well, I'm already in this deep... And considering I'm now the 'side' character...

Question to System: What are my perks and skills?

* * *

**[Owner Perks]**

**Protection of the Store: Instead of the [Gamer's Mind] and [Gamer's Body], you merely become invulnerable whenever you're in this [Shop], making you impervious from attacks, status conditions, weather conditions, and all buffs. This extends to mental manipulation from an outside party.**

**Multilingual: What it says on the tin, in a sense. You can understand what your customers say, and vice versa, regardless of the language barrier. You speak English, they hear Orc-ish... albeit with improper mouth syncing, just so long as you're in this [Shop].**

**[Shop Perks]**

**Parasitic Insert: Due to [REDACTED], the exterior of this [Shop] automatically blends in with its surrounding environment, making it so it doesn't stand out that much to other people.**

**Null and Void: Any person that enters this [Shop] gets a VERY SEVERE debuff that makes them harmless to all current and future occupants of the [Shop].**

**Without a Scratch: No physical harm will come to the exterior or interior of the building. Can only be displaced or moved.**

**Infinetory: Infinite inventory for certain items in the store.**

**Karma Penalty: If a fool steals from you, even though it counts as 'selling' the item(s), their [Karma] will lower depending on what they stole, and how much they took from you.**

* * *

**[Skills]**

**{LOCKED} - Requirements not fulfilled. Requirement: Find the [Janitor's Closet].**

**{LOCKED} - Requirements not fulfilled. Requirement: Get a [Repair Kit] (0/1)**

**{LOCKED} - Requirements not fulfilled. Requirement: Complete [REDACTED] quest.**

**{LOCKED} - Requirements not fulfilled. Requirement: Arrive at [REDACTED], and meet [REDACTED] and [REDACTED].**

* * *

Hm... it looks like I 'earn' my [Skills] in a different way... First, let's break down the **[Perks].**

**[Protection of the Store]** is actually a good thing, and makes sense. You can't exactly know what the vendor is selling if they're dead, and from the looks of things... the last bit involving mental protection means that any [Charisma] is quickly shot down, meaning bartering is a no-go.

**[Multilingual]** is very important. On the off-chance of meeting and interacting with a foreign speaker, at least from my perspective, I'll be able to easily communicate with them and hopefully make any purchases go by much smoother. With the concept of the Multiverse, I'm still waiting to meet aliens, if there are any.

**[Parasitic Insert]**... One one hand, it makes sense since something 'modern' stands out in 'ancient' times, and vice versa. On the other hand... it makes me worry about what's going to happen.

**[Null and Void]** is only making my immunity of the occupants much higher.

**[Without a Scratch]** provides me with a much better protection from outside forces.

**[Infinetory]** is going to be a key player in 'leveling up' this store.

**[Karma Penalty]**... I'll get back to it. Sure, there are 'heroes' that buy stuff, but the same goes for 'villains'.

**[Karma Penalty] removed from [Shop Perks].**

... It's that easy? Huh...

Question to System: Upgrades available?

* * *

**[Upgrades]**

**Self-cleaning: Everything cleans up after itself, reorganizing and rearranging to how things were before.  
Requirement: [REDACTED] skill unlocked, and at Level 10.  
Cost: 5 Shop Points**

**Expansion Pack: Allows you to expand the [Shop] to include more variety.  
Cost: 50 Shop Points**

**Advertisement: For 30 days, [Shop] is advertised to the public area roughly around shop.  
Cost: 3 Shop Points (Repeatable)**

**Living Quarters: Add an additional area that contains your newest living space.  
Cost: 1 Shop Point**

**Current Shop Points: 0**

* * *

...

Question to System: What are 'Shop Points'?

* * *

**[Shop Points]**

**By completing certain quests, you gain [Shop Points].**

**You also gain a [Shop Point] for every 25 items sold.**

**[Shop Points] are in place of [Stat Points], allowing you to upgrade certain things about your shop.**

**With [Expansion Pack], you're able to purchase extra space for different types of items, or use them for a specific mechanic.**

* * *

Sounds simple enough.

Quests?

* * *

**[Active Quests]**

**None.**

* * *

...

This may take a while to figure out.

Command: Pull up window for **[Skills].**

* * *

**[Skills]**

**{LOCKED} - Requirements not fulfilled. Requirement: Find the [Janitor's Closet].**

**{LOCKED} - Requirements not fulfilled. Requirement: Get a [Repair Kit] (0/1)**

**{LOCKED} - Requirements not fulfilled. Requirement: Complete [REDACTED] quest.**

**{LOCKED} - Requirements not fulfilled. Requirement: Arrive at [REDACTED], and meet [REDACTED] and [REDACTED].**

* * *

The first one was right there... Seems easy enough to unlock.

Taking out my phone and using the torch function, I looked around, carefully walking around the holes and gaps before coming across a wooden door... that barely seemed stable.

* * *

**You found the [Janitor's Closet]!**

**Skill [Cleanse] unlocked!**

**Cleanse (Level 1): ****All dirt, grime, and fragments within a certain radius around you is cleaned.****  
Area of Effect: 1.5 meters.  
****Cool-down: 10 Minutes.  
Uses until next level: 0/15**

* * *

**Quest unlocked!**

**Everybody, Everywhere! (ACTIVE)  
A clean shop is a presentable shop. Using [Cleanse], clean all of the floor of your [Shop] and have it become spotless.  
Reward:10 Shop Points, [REDACTED] world unlocked, [REDACTED] skill unlocked, [Repair Kit].**

* * *

After organizing my thoughts, I did some math.

The skill **[Cleanse]** has a 10 minute cool-down, as if it took that much time to physically 'clean' that area. The shop is pretty much big, so area will come later.

Assuming that the radius of effect increases with the level, and factoring in the 'level up' for the skill... 15 times 10 equals 150.

150 minutes until its next level up.

150 divided by 60 equals 2 and a half.

That means that it'll take 2 hours and 30 minutes to level up **[Cleanse].**

...

Cue the montage music.

* * *

_2 and a half hours later..._

**DING!**

**[Cleanse] leveled up!**

**Cleanse (Level 2): ****All dirt, grime, and fragments within a certain radius around you is cleaned.****  
****Area of Effect: 2 meters.  
Cool-down: 10 Minutes.  
Uses until next level: 0/20**

Looks like the changes automatically show. But still... that now means that it still takes 10 minutes to clean.

20 times 10 is 200. 200 divided by 60 equals...

Taking out my phone and using the calculator app, I got 3 and a third.

Converting to hours, that's 3 hours and 20 minutes.

Cue montage... again.

* * *

_3 hours later..._

**DING!**

**Quest Complete!**

**Everybody, Everywhere!  
****A clean shop is a presentable shop. Using [Cleanse], clean all of the floor of your [Shop] and have it become spotless.  
Reward:10 Shop Points, [Resident Evil] world unlocked, [World Travel] skill unlocked, [Repair Kit].****  
**

**Skill [Repair] unlocked!**

**Cleanse (Level 2): ****All dirt, grime, and fragments within a certain radius around you is cleaned.****  
****Area of Effect: 2 meters.  
Cool-down: 10 Minutes.  
Uses until next level: 18/20**

Only two more left... And the last two spots I cleaned were behind the counter... oh well.

To be fair, though, the wind blew some of the dust away.

Now, let's see my new tricks...

* * *

**World Travel: Travel to a different world, provide help, even aid the story... by selling the stuff in your shop.  
Conditions: Only owner and all employees present inside of [Shop].  
Cool-down: 100 items sold in the world you pick.  
**

**World Options:  
Resident Evil (Resident Evil 2)  
{LOCKED}  
{LOCKED}  
{LOCKED}**

* * *

The next... twenty worlds were locked, nothing much after them. Bummer...

Well, aside from the weird cool-down, might as well see what else is there.

I got a **[Repair Kit]**... It was a medium-sized leather bag, sitting behind the counter. It had a bunch of handheld tools in it, all non-electronic.

* * *

**Repair Kit: A tool kit that allows you to repair your shop. Needed in order to use [Repair] skill.  
**

**Repair (Level 1): Fix up your shop, and make it more easy on the eyes. Go to an area, and provided that you have the right materials, repair it.  
Caution: When using [Repair], time will be taken up when doing action. While using [Repair], you cannot do anything else until action is over.  
Cool-down: 5 minutes after you're done.  
Usable Materials: Metal, Wood, Concrete, Glass  
Uses until next level up: 24 hours.**

* * *

This is... different.

So far, it seems like the current skills have different ways to level up. Instead of the typical 'grinding', different methods are needed to do so.

For **[Repair]**, it seems like the amount of time while spent in **[Repair]** counts as the 'exp' to level it up.

Not sure where I'm supposed to get the materials, though...

Shaking it off, and questioning if I'm actually set for **[World Travel]**, I looked back at **[Upgrades].**

* * *

**[Upgrades]**

**Self-cleaning: Everything cleans up after itself, reorganizing and rearranging to how things were before.  
Requirement: [Cleanse] Level 10.  
Cost: 5 Shop Points**

**Expansion Pack: Allows you to expand the [Shop] to include more variety.  
Cost: 50 Shop Points**

**Advertisement: For 30 days, [Shop] is advertised to the public area roughly around shop.  
Cost: 3 Shop Points (Repeatable)**

**Living Quarters: Add an additional area that contains your newest living space.  
Cost: 1 Shop Point**

**Current Shop Points: 10**

* * *

Instantly purchasing **[Living Quarters]**, due to not knowing what will happen when I **[World Travel]**, I scrolled through other upgrades, eventually stumbling upon a good one.

* * *

**Jack of all Merchandise: Allows the 'front' shop to suit the (general) needs of the customer(s) automatically.  
Cost: 7 Shop Points**

* * *

That... is a steep cost.

Question to System: If I 'trade' with the customer, does it count as the customer 'buying' from me?

**Yes**

Good to know...

Question to System: How do I obtain new items for the store?

**By obtaining new objects and returning to [Shop], you are able to add said object to the list of what you can sell.**

Really good to know.

Purchasing **[Jack of all Merchandise]**, I did one final scroll...

* * *

**Material Fabricator: Located in the [Janitor's Closet], a single [Material Fabricator] allows you to set a materials, make it as many times as you want, and store it within itself.  
Cost: 2 Shop Points each  
Current Max: 3  
Current Amount in [Shop]: 0**

* * *

So that's how I get it... Well, I have two points left, anyway...

Purchased.

Time to actually see how to work it...

Heading towards the **[Janitor's Closet]**, I looked inside to see a meter-cubed cyan machine. Slowly poking it, a new screen appeared before my very eyes.

* * *

**[Material Fabricator 1]  
Current Material: None.  
Available: Wood, Concrete  
Storage: 0/999  
Upgrade Cost: 20 Metal**

**Warning: When switching to a different material, all current material stored inside will be destroyed.**

* * *

That's... not quite what I expected.

Just to check...

Question to System: Do I have the common [Inventory] that most 'adventurous' [Gamers] have?

**No.**

Huh... That means that this 'game' I'm in has a different set of rules from the cliche. No 'Inventory Slots'.

Walking around the store once more, I didn't see anything to fix. Picking up the **[Repair Kit]**, however, it showed many red highlighted objects. One of which was a nearby wooden shelf, the major one being the floor.

* * *

**Floor  
Repair Cost: 25 Concrete.  
Repair Time: 2 hours.**

**Shelf (1/30)  
Repair Cost: 5 Wood  
Repair Time: 30 Minutes.  
Note: For each shelf you [Repair], more items will be available for the customers.**

* * *

Hm...

Question to System: Am I able to use my skills while the 'customers' are present inside the store?

**No, at least, not while it's open.**

That makes more problems in regards to speeding through it... but I'll take it.

* * *

**[Material Fabricator 1]  
Current Material: Wood  
Making: 999  
Storage: 0/999  
Rate: 1 Wood per 2 minutes.  
Upgrade Cost: 20 Metal**

* * *

Time for this game to begin.

Command: **[World Travel: Resident Evil]**

**Travel to the world of [Resident Evil]?**

**Y/(N)**

**(Y)/N**

* * *

_A bright light shined... before the store vanished._

* * *

Blinking to refocus my eyes, I managed to stumble to the back of the counter as my sight returned...

And appreciated the items that were stocked up.

* * *

**MREs  
Meals, Ready to Eat. Add water and wait, then you're good to go.  
Restores half of HP.  
20 per shelf (Automatically restocks every 30 minutes)**

**Water Bottles (24 pack, 13 liters each)  
It's water. H2O... something we need to be kept hydrated.  
Restores 10 HP.**

**Handheld Ammo Boxes  
Guns, Guns, and more Guns... Any gun needs ammo to shoot.  
10 Ammo Boxes per shelf. (Automatically restocks after customer leaves)**

**Medpack  
Heal up, now!  
Restores 3/4 of HP.  
3 on one shelf (Automatically restocks every 2 hours)**

**Dagger  
Where's the cloak?  
STG + 10**

**Shotgun  
Shotgun! ... [REDACTED].  
Comes with 4 shotgun ammo boxes.  
**

**Backpack  
It's a backpack... It stores stuff.  
Storage space: Play Tetris with it, then tell us the limit.**

* * *

Question to System: Can I toggle select items to stay during different world travels?

**Yes.**

Command: Select **[MREs]** and **[Water Bottles]** as fixed items. Oh, and inform me when the first customer arrives.

I rather not go starving.

Stretching a bit, I grabbed my **[Repair Kit]** before checking in on the wood production.

* * *

**[Material Fabricator 1]  
Current Material: Wood  
Making: 994  
Storage: 5/999  
Rate: 1 Wood per 2 minutes.  
Upgrade Cost: 20 Metal**

* * *

Seems about right. Time to do the math... **[Repair]** for a single shelf costs 5 wood and 30 minutes.

I get 1 wood for every 2 minutes.

30 divide by 2 equals 15... meaning 15 wood made during **[Repair].**

Subtract 5... and I get a net-increase of 10 wood per 30 minutes, accounting for no breaks and it being back-to-back.

Going back to total number of shelves, being 30, and each requiring 30 minutes to be fixed... all would take 15 hours to fix all of them.

Time to get to work.

Approaching the nearest shelf to the **[Janitor's Closet]**, I used **[Repair]**.

* * *

_1 and a half hours later..._

Wiping the sweat off my brow, I stretched my back and took a break.

Have you ever watched a video going in fast-forwards? Well, that's what it looked like to me. The moment I use **[Repair]**, my body went on auto-pilot and I watched from a third-person perspective... with time being 'sped up' during each use.

**First Customers are 1 mile away and closing.**

Thanks for the heads up. Stretching a bit, I made my way behind the counter, noticing how my clothes gradually transitioned into a vaguely familiar outfit... but I can't put my finger on it.

Shrugging it off, I pulled up a seat before looking around...

I finally spoke, "Question to System: How can I see who my 'customers' are?"

**Would you like to toggle 'Name Display'?**

"Yeah, it'll make it easier on me... or harder."

Grabbing a random magazine, I flipped through it to pass the time... Only to pause as I read what the city's name was:

**Raccoon City**

...

Quickly getting up, I ordered as I grabbed a shotgun, "System, spread the layout and domain of **[Shop]** to the point of being a common site among the city, and integrate its history into a chain dollar-corner-store. Modify exterior by having windows barred up."

**Query: Why?**

Pumping the shotgun, I merely answered, "It's the best way to get new items into the store. Plus, might as well stack the deck in the favor of the customers..."

Grabbing a backpack, I loaded it up with **[Water], [MREs], [Medpacks], **and ammo.

Just in time, too.

The door swung open with a bang as I quickly aimed the shotgun at the 'intruders': a boy and a girl, both seeming to be in their teens. The girl was brunette, wearing a red jacket, slim jeans, and brown boots. The boy was also brunette, but in a police uniform.

The boy yelled, holding his hand up, "Don't shoot, idiot!" I fired back my eyes fixed on the monster behind them, "Out of the way, idiots!"

The duo quickly ducked as I fired, flinching slightly at the recoil as the zombie behind them exploded.

* * *

**Quest Unlocked!**

**The old cliche: Zombies! (ACTIVE)  
Survive Raccoon City, and survive Resident Evil 2.  
Rewards: [REDACTED] world unlocked, [Zombie Apocalypse] items set unlocked, 100 Shop Points**

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry about the inactive account. Been having too many ideas, with too little time spent to express them.**

**Anyway, I'll get some things out of the way for this story:**

**This character's name will remain unknown.**  
**This character WILL sometimes come off as a 'Mary Sue' from a third person perspective, but only because of [Shop] and the supplies.**  
**This story will NOT follow the typical dime-a-dozen 'Gamer' stories.**  
**This character WILL screw with the canon of the universe he arrives in.**  
**This character WILL have some development.**  
**This story will be centered around the [Shop].**  
**This story is a CONCEPT, and will sporadically update.**

**With that out of the way... Review?**


	2. Bang Bang

**A/N: *sees the number of reviews, followers, and favorites* ... Wow. Seriously, I just did this story on a whim. Regardless, here's the chapter.**

* * *

As the zombie exploded behind the duo, I frantically waved them in before slamming the door shut, yelling, "Help me block it!" The boy quickly nodded and set about moving one of the nearby metal shelves towards the door. Meanwhile, the girl helped me press against it, asking, "Why are you still in town?" I partially lied, "It's my first day on the job. Next thing I know, this!"

The cop came back, quickly helping up barricade the entrance before we all fell down in exhaustion.

The cop introduced himself, "I'm Leon. Leon Scott Kennedy." The girl waved, catching her breath, "Claire Redfield." I nodded, supplying, "Call me John. John Doe."

Not like it's my real name... and for good reason.

Would I even show up on the records?

Getting up, Leon asked, "So, why are you sticking around in a place like this?"

My mind went into overdrive.

All of the _loony bin_ answers that were the truth... wouldn't work.

Be _realistic._

I answered honestly, using a discrete **[Cleanse]** as I worked my way behind the counter, "Look around. I'm a clerk, with survival equipment. At this point, I'm here for the survivors, and to help them."

I then joked, leaning against the counter, "We accept unneeded firearms and empty extra clips. So, what do you want?"

The duo got up as Claire asked with an amused smile, "What do you have?" Kennedy shook his head before looking around as I gave the tour.

"Well, not much. Some first aid-kits, but not a lot. I was packing a backpack with ammo, a medkit... Oh, and some water with MREs."

Kennedy raised an eyebrow, looking at it, "The one that's pink, glittery, and has white unicorns?"

* * *

**_Third Person/Characters' POV:_**

The clerk rolled his eyes, pointing out, "Dignity or survival, your choice. Personally, I'll take the teasing after surviving. I was in a hurry, and looks were pretty much the last thing on my list." Leon relented, "Fair point. Mind if we scrounge up supplies?" John sighed, waving around, "I'm not exactly having any customers, so go nuts. I'll be in the room back, seeing if the back-up generator could be fixed up."

After he left the room, Claire muttered, "He's... weird. But he has a point about surviving." Leon nodded slightly before patting her back lightly, "We might as well take up his offer. I'm running low, anyway." Claire agreed as the two quickly stocked up on food and supplies.

As they wrapped up with packing, John came back, slugging his backpack over his shoulder, "The generator is busted. So, where are you two heading?" Leon answered, "We're actually trying to find the cause of all this." "So, 'outbreak patient zero'?" Claire interjected, before slowly accepting, "That's... actually pretty accurate." Leon got serious, "Regardless, try to not get bitten, and survive?"

John suddenly asked, "Wait... how dense does the protection have to be to prevent biting?" The two shared a confused look as Leon answered, "Not sure, why?" John points out, "If we can hit up a sports shop, we can change clothes to provide better armor. Or even a renaissance fair for their costumes." Claire asked, to clarify, "To cosplay?" John corrected, "To get the chain-mail or heavy iron plates. Sure, bullets would be a problem, but it'll at least provide protection against bites." Leon rolled his eyes, "And make you heavier to move around." Claire crossed her arms, "While I will accept the close-combat weapon, I'm not going to be dressed up in uncomfortable leather."

John shrugged, "Indecency or protection, the choice is yours."

The trio was silent, before Claire sighed, "The nearest sporting shop is a couple blocks from here."

* * *

**_'John's' POV:_**

I can't believe that worked... but at the same time, I'm glad it did.

Seriously, Claire has clothes that could be easily torn up. And considering the fact that we'll be running around the undead in a ruined city... protection is a no-brainer.

Taking out a pack of batteries, I thought back to what I saw for the backup generator.

* * *

**[Backup Generator] (BROKEN)  
Burns fuel to generate electricity  
Repair Cost: 5 Metal, 2 Plastic**

* * *

**Cleanse (Level 3): ****All dirt, grime, and fragments within a certain radius around you is cleaned.****  
****Area of Effect: 2 meters.  
Cool-down: 5 Minutes.  
Uses until next level: 1/30**

* * *

I can't **[Repair]** the generator, but on the plus-side, **[Cleanse]** is now quicker to use.

Math time.

Ignoring the extra, 5 times 30 equals 150.

150 minutes.

150 divide by 60 brings it back to 2 and a half.

Subtracting 5 minutes, and that means it'll take 2 hours and 25 minutes to level it up.

Leon asked, breaking me out of my head, "So what now?" I complained, looking at the time, "Well I don't know about you two, but I want to get into a 'zombie-proof' area and catch some sleep. Know anywhere that's strategic?" Leon thought for a while, actually considering it, "I think a sports center is a safe bet." Claire looked at him in surprise...

Wow, they have some serious dark circles under their eyes.

"Are you insane? Go with a prison! It has better protection, AND the prison cells should be able to provide some protection against the zombies." I yawned, "Sorry, Red, but I'm going to have to agree with the cop, here. We can fashion some barracks to stall for time, use the showers to freshen up, AND there's most likely some gas cans, or even some blunt weapons. However, we need to be smart, since the display windows are obviously weak points." Leon questioned, rhetorically, "What do you suggest, then?" I pointed out, "All of these corner stores have a single bed. I propose we sleep, the raid the nearest sports center tomorrow morning... but sleep in shifts. And I'll take first watch."

* * *

_A long argument later..._

When it was my turn to take watch, I began to prepare myself.

Question to System: Will the **[****Protection of the Store]** perk go away once I leave this building?

**Yes, however it will be regained once you reenter [Shop].**

I feared so.

Question to System: Where are the other **[Shops]**?

**Update: Whenever outside of [Shop] while their's multiple buildings for [Shop], the three nearest [Shops] will be highlighted.  
The closer the [Shop] location, the brighter the aura will be.**

So I know where my 'safe houses' are... good to know.

Status on items bought?

* * *

**[Shop]  
Level: 1  
EXP: 23/1000**

**Recent Customer(s):  
-Leon Scott Kennedy  
-Claire Redfield**

**Next Level unlocks:  
-Minor HP Potion  
-Minor MP Potion  
-[Common] items  
-[Crafting Room]**

* * *

Two more items... but I'm not rushing it... for now, at least.

The rewards looks interesting, though.

**[Upgrades]?**

* * *

**[Upgrade]**

**Self-cleaning: Everything cleans up after itself, reorganizing and rearranging to how things were before.  
Requirement: [Cleanse] Level 10.  
Cost: 5 Shop Points**

**Expansion Pack: Allows you to expand the [Shop] to include more variety.  
Cost: 50 Shop Points**

**Advertisement: For 30 days, [Shop] is advertised to the public area roughly around shop.  
Cost: 3 Shop Points (Repeatable)**

**Material Fabricator: Located in the [Janitor's Closet], a single [Material Fabricator] allows you to set a materials, make it as many times as you want, and store it within itself.  
Cost: 2 Shop Points each  
Current Max: 3  
Current Amount in [Shop]: 1**

**Current Shop Points: 0**

* * *

Scrolling through the upgrades, I began to mark the ones that caught my eye.

* * *

**Wish Upon A Star: Grants you one of three pre-selected [Upgrades] for free, provided requirements are fulfilled.  
Cool-down period: 30 days  
Cost: 1 Shop Point**

**Mana Lines: Officially allows you to use magic in [Shop].  
Requirement: Level 50 spell/skill  
Cost: 25 Shop Points**

**Overclocking Dilation: Allows you to speed up/slow down time inside [Shop].  
Note: With [Expansion Pack], allows you to adjust different areas with different speeds.  
Cost: 1200 Shop Points**

* * *

As I marked them, I pondered something, before doing one last search... with the cost being a joke, but a welcome surprise.

* * *

**Search: Costs: 0 Shop Points**

**Results:**

**Garden Expansion: Grow your own fruit and vegetables. Cross breed crops, and even grow ones from different realities!  
Requirement: Grow 5 different plants, excluding flowers. (0/5)  
Cost: 0 Shop Points**

**Pet Shop Expansion: Cats, dogs, birds... dragons? Whatever you want, they are your living companion(s) until they are adopted!  
Requirement: 1 Familiar (0/1)  
Cost: 0 Shop Points**

**Magic Research Lab: Another tool at your disposal. Golems, runes, spells, and more. Now if only you had some paper...  
Requirement: Enter a [World] with magic and/or mana.  
Cost: 0 Shop Points**

* * *

There were a bunch more, but I marked those three for the sake of an investment.

It's funny... According to the ending of the game, and factoring in Leon and Claire, all of this was done under 24 hours...

**Warning: The [Back Wall] of [Shop] will be destroyed in 60 seconds.**

"WHAT?!" Bolting straight up, I felt the building shook. Barging into the bedroom, I yelled as Claire and Leon shook off their drowsiness, "We need to move, now!"

_**THUD!**_

_**THUD!**_

We quickly geared up, Leon snatching a knife and Claire grabbing a spare box of ammo before we bolted out the entrance.

_**CRU-BOOM!**_

Not wanting to stick around, Leon pointed to a nearby police cruiser, "There!" The made a run for it, the duo going for the front seats as I went into the back seat.

**_CLUNK-CLUNK!_**

**_SCREEE-VROOM!_**

Managing to close the door in time, Leon quickly drove us further into the city.

Claire finally asked me, "You knew something was going to happen. How?" I panted, managing to sit upright, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. So leave it. Assuming we have to wait until the next furthest sports shop, how long will the drive be?" "It'll be roughly a hour, give or take due to these... zombies. What are our supplies looking like?" Merely handing her some MREs, I prepared myself for the long trip to our destination.

Question to System: Why did the store get destroyed?

**Due to world, and character interaction, they would find it suspicious if one place was avoided or barely destroyed, despite the situation.**

Makes sense... If the **[Shop]** doesn't have a scratch, without a feasible reason, there would be suspicion on how it's still standing, despite an earthquake or tsunami.

Anything else I'm forgetting?

**DING!**

**You earned a [Shop Point]!**

Oh yeah... that.

**Purchase [Wish Upon A Star]?**

**Y/(N)**

**(Y)/N**

**You purchased [Wish Upon A Star]!**

Might as well break it in...

Command: **[Wish Upon A Star]**

* * *

**[Wish Upon A Star]**

**Divine bargains? Nope!: Gods, Goddesses, and other divine deities will be added as possible customers to [Shop].  
Warning: They're Gods... may I remind you of the Greek myths?**

**Munch-Munch-Munchies: [Shop] is stocked with many typical junk foods.  
Note: Selling any items under [Munch-Munch-Munchies] DOES NOT count towards the amount of items sold to level up [Shop].**

**For the Weak: While inside [Shop], no need to sleep. However, once you step outside of [Shop], you'll instantly get proportionally tired equal to the last time you slept.**

* * *

Time to think of how to invest.

The first one, **[Divine bargains? Nope!]**, that's just begging for trouble. Zeus is a womanizer, Poseidon controls most of the world's surface, and Hades rules the dead. And by the off-chance I end up in a 'Percy Jackson' world, Artemis's huntresses would be constantly trying to kill me, Ares would be looking for a fight. And I'm not even sure if this **[Shop]**'s protection could protect me against curses and rage of the divine.

The second one, **[Munch-Munch-Munchies]**, it doesn't really help me in the long run aside from snacks. Maybe if they browse, sure. But highly unlikely if they're here just for snacks.

The last one, **[For the Weak]**, that actually seems like a safe bet. I can stay up for weeks on end, and merely need a night of sleep to get back to normal. Actually, speaking of which...

Question to System: If I select **[For the Weak]**, what's the minimal amount of time to count as 'sleep'?

**One hour.**

So part of the **[Gamer's Body]** in regards to endless energy and stamina, if the version ignores fatigue and used by the 'grinders'.

In that case... I select **[For the Weak].**

Does it help in the long run? Due to the fact that I'm merely the only 'worker', yes.

Question to System: How does the **[Without a Scratch] **perk work?

**To make it easier, the 'concept' of [Shop] is indestructible.  
It could be physically reduced to rubble, robbed, or even collapsed:  
It still exists, and repairs itself within a (relatively) realistic time period.**

That's much better.

**You are the 'first' [Shop Gamer], and the first user of this System.  
**

That's... a bit of a weird honor.

* * *

**_Third Person POV:_**

In the back of the car, John shifted before finally asking, "So, to pass the time... Hey, Leon?" "Yeah?" "Why do you share the same last name as that one President that got assassinated?" Claire turned around, "Too soon!" John raised his hands, "Sorry, sorry. Poor taste, I know, but... It's been bugging me." Leon huffed, "You're not alone in that matter..."

After a while, Claire finally asked, "So, John... why tag along with us?" John answered as he looked around, "Safety in numbers, in this situation. Not like I can chance surviving on my own." Leon agreed, "No shit." John then asked, "So, are you two a couple?"

The two awkwardly denied, "Ah, no..." "Not really..." John crossed his arms and got comfortable, "Shame, because if you were... this is one hell of a date."

* * *

_**MC's POV:**_

We pulled up at the sports center, quickly getting out and walking to the entrance. I asked Claire as we entered, "So, how do you know about this place?" She answered with slight embarrassment, "I went under a fake identity while working here. The fake name was 'Elza Walker'." Discretely grabbing the small glass jar and lid, I tucked it into my backpack and I commented, "Huh..."

Quickly barring the doors shut, and thankful for the thickness of the glass, we scattered as Leon shouted, "Remember, we're only here for better protection and blunt weapons!" Claire and I both yelled back at him, "Then get a helmet!"

Decking myself in a motorcycle costume, I noticed a twitching disembodied hand... before quickly putting on a pair of gloves and putting the hand into the jar I grabbed, and placed the newly contained hand into my backpack.

**Stash [Zombie Hand in Jar] the moment you enter the [Shop] again?**

I muttered as I threw the gloves I used away and put on a new set, "Yes please."

Grabbing a wooden baseball bat, I met up with the others, Claire ironically in one of her alternate skin outfits. Leon planned, "After we find out what's going on, we'll head towards the train station and get the heck out of here, after destroy the source of these freaks." I, however, noticed an emptied Rocket Launcher on the ground, along with a tipped-over motorcycle.

Grimacing, I spoke up, "No... Sorry, but I have my own game plan." Claire asked, confused, "Wait. You said that there were safety in numbers, and now you're saying that you want to go alone? Why?"

Glancing at the bright yellow pillar of light that's a few blocks away, I muttered, "Trust me... I think I can handle myself. Now go. And take this." Handing her a map of Raccoon City, I commented, "I marked all of the locations of the corner store I work in. We usually stock up with the same thing, so you can resupply there. I'll still meet you at the train, though." As I slugged the empty Rocket Launcher over my shoulder, Leon asked me, "John, how can you be sure that we'll make it?"

I paused, before chuckling as I propped the motorcycle up, "If we were a story, you guys have the most plot armor. Good luck. And use protection... not the zombie king, though."

The two yelled as I started the engine, "It's not like that!"

I shot back before driving off, "Just don't die, and survive!"

* * *

_**Third Person POV:**_

Claire muttered, "What is with that guy?" Leon answered, "I don't know... but I got a bad feeling about this."

The two watched as John Doe drove off in a direction, into parts unknown.

* * *

**_MC's POV:_**

Quickly arriving at the **[Shop]**, I park the motorcycle before heading in, the alerts being updated.

**[Gasoline Jugs added to Items]**

**[G-Virus added to Items]**

**[RPG section unlocked]  
**

**[Motorcycle now added to Vehicles]**

Grabbing some rocket launcher ammo, I quickly checked on items sold.

* * *

**[Shop]**

**Level: 1  
EXP: 480/1000**

**Recent Customer(s):  
-Leon Scott Kennedy  
-Claire Redfield  
-Police Force  
-Other Survivors  
Note: Paid with their survival, each life counting as 1.**

**Next Level unlocks:  
-Minor HP Potion  
-Minor MP Potion  
-[Crafting Room]  
-[Common] items**

**Current Shop Points: 18**

* * *

Whistling at the exp jump, I muttered to myself, "Zombie Apocalypse... always in handy for quick grabs."

Pulling up my **[Upgrades] **window, I looked through my marked ones.

* * *

**[Upgrades]**

**Marked: **

**Mana Lines: Officially allows you to use magic in [Shop].  
Requirement: Level 50 spell  
Cost: 25 Shop Points**

**Overclocking Dilation: Allows you to speed up/slow down time inside [Shop].  
Note: With [Expansion Pack], allows you to adjust different areas with different speeds.  
Cost: 1200 Shop Points**

**Garden Expansion: Grow your own fruit and vegetables. Cross breed crops, and even grow ones from different realities!  
Requirement: Grow 5 different plants, excluding flowers. (0/5)  
Cost: 0 Shop Points**

**Pet Shop Expansion: Cats, dogs, birds... dragons? Whatever you want, they are your living companion(s) until they are adopted!  
Requirement: 1 Familiar (0/1)  
Cost: 0 Shop Points**

**Magic Research Lab: Another tool at your disposal. Golems, runes, spells, and more. Now if only you had some paper...  
Requirement: Enter a [World] with magic and/or mana.  
Cost: 0 Shop Points**

**Material Fabricator: Located in the [Janitor's Closet], a single [Material Fabricator] allows you to set a materials, make it as many times as you want, and store it within itself.  
Cost: 2 Shop Points each  
Current Max: 3  
Current Amount in [Shop]: 1**

* * *

Buying 2 more **[Material Fabricators]**, I assigned one of them for Concrete.

* * *

**[Material Fabricator 2]  
Current Material: Concrete  
Making: 999  
Storage: 0/999  
Rate: 1 Concrete per 2 hours.  
Upgrade Cost: 20 Metal**

* * *

That brings my **[Shop Points]** to 14...

Typing into the search bar, I looked for something specific.

* * *

**Search: Contains: Plants**

**Results:**

**Audrey: The monster from "Little Shop of Horrors", the man eating plant that will help with security!**  
**Cost: 20 Shop Points**

**Garden of Eden: THE garden of the biblical beginning itself! All the plants and animals you could ever want, including a certain apple...  
Cost: 666 Shop Points**

**Garden Seed Pack: Five (5) seeds that can grow into any kind of vegetable garden plant. Just provide water, soil, sunlight, and grow!  
Cost: 5 Shop Points**

* * *

Hm...

* * *

**Search: Subject: Item; Effect: Time**

**Rapid Pot: A small planter pot that, when filled with soil and seed, rapidly grows said seed as if it was part of a time lapse.  
Note: Plant may get dehydrated, depending on life-cycle.  
Cost: 3 Shop Points (each)**

**Evolution Tank: Looks like a fish tank, when it is not one. Provide living conditions, and watch life rapidly evolve before your very eyes. You're even able to set the 'speed' of how quickly they evolve! Completely different each time!  
Cost: 10 Shop Points**

**Delorian: The very time machine from the [Back to the Future] franchise!  
Cost: 1985 Shop Points**

* * *

Seems alright... but I'll still think about it.

Just as I finished up packing the rocket launcher into a duffel bag...

**DING!**

* * *

**Quest Unlocked!**

**Rocket Delivery: Deliver the rocket launcher to Leon on the train!  
Time Limit: 4 hours  
Reward: Timeline continues as normal, [Uncommon Loot Box], [Common Loot Box] recipe, 10 Shop Points  
Failure: Timeline change, [Common Loot Box] recipe, 500 Shop Points**

* * *

This... is interesting.

The world is grayed out around me and froze, meaning that it's an important decision, OR that it starts the moment I leave the **[Shop]**.

The real question is... Do I still want it predictable?

People sometimes fail things on purpose, and it goes in their favor. However... That's what happen to 'heroes'.

At best, I'm a 'side character' in this world.

And if there's one thing I actually noticed about the 'adventurous' **[Gamers]**, it's that they always end up making the timeline barely follow the script. And once they do, it eventually becomes a giant butterfly effect that messes with the 'true' reality of the world.

And four hours is enough time to possibly reach Leon and Claire...

But the **[Shop Points]** for the 'failure' result is so tempting...

However...

The 'investor' side of me won out. If the timeline continues as normal, then there's a better chance that I can sell what I need to sell, and level up the **[Shop****]** faster.

And zombies can't exactly buy stuff.

And while I'm still 'investing'...

Command to System: Create a 'gas station' variation of **[Shop****]** three miles out of Raccoon City.

**Requirements for [Gas Station] format...**

**-Gasoline  
-Food  
-Drinks**

**All clear!**

**[Gas Station Shop] created!**

Command to System: Add a sidecar to the current motorcycle.

_**PING!**_

**Sidecar successfully added.**

Nodding to myself, I walked outside as the world around me returned to normal...

... Only to stop and slowly raise my hands up.

A black haired girl in a red dress was aiming her gun at me, demanding, "Give me the virus."

Gritting my teeth, I cursed the fact that I was **outside** of the **[Shop]**.

The timeline... I forgot to factor in the sequels.

**[Resident Evil] **is a franchise game, and although I don't know the plot that much... I recall a title being **[Resident Evil 7]**.

And the Umbrella Corporation persisted like stubborn cockroaches.

I don't want to die, dammit! Not enough luck in the world could help me, at this point!

...

Wait a minute...

'World'...

My mind whirled as it went through vague AND rough estimates, before recalling some facts I looked up when I was bored on my 'birth' world.

The shop has an area of 4,000 feet...

And that area, is merely five steps away.

The girl in the red dress smiled and merely ordered, "Put the bag down, and give me that jar."

Complying, I walked back **in**... with the girl following me.

Five steps...

Four steps...

Three...

Two...

One...

**Inside.**

Question to System: Is the **[G-Virus]** now under the effect of **[****Infinetory]**?

**Yes**

Good.

Grabbing the jar, I asked casually, "What are you giving me in exchange?"

* * *

_**Third Person POV:**_

Ada Wong, the girl who held a gun to 'John's' head, armed the gun and answered casually, "I'll let you live." The clerk chuckled in amusement, "Sorry, sweetie... not enough for me." That confused her... before her eyes widened in shock as he threw the jar up high before lunging at her.

The fight quickly evolved into close combat, the door of the store closing as they fought. Shelves broke along with the counter. Ada quickly swept his legs to knock him off balance, quickly leveling her gun at his downed form, aiming at his heart.

With a cocky smile, she spoke, "Sorry, but I get what I want."

**BANG!**

The clerk's eyes widened as he slowly clutched his chest.

**BANG!**

His head jerked back as he collapsed, going limp as blood pooled on the floor.

Turning around, Ada looked around and saw that the jar she was here for was just out of reach.

It was resting on the cross-segment of the ceiling tiles.

* * *

_4,000 square feet..._

* * *

The clerk's voice spoke up, Ada slowly getting scared, "What... are... you... trading..." She turned around, seeing the body suddenly twitch... before moving as the blood slowly flowed back in, the bullets being pushed out.

* * *

_196.94 square miles..._

* * *

John Doe slowly stood back up, asking as he tilted his head, "What are you giving in exchange for the G-Virus?"

Ada quickly began unloading rounds into the clerk, him jerking back with each round but still standing and advancing towards her.

She asked, backed against the wall, "Who are you?"

Smiling, he answered, "I'm John Doe, the **[Shop Owner]**. Now tell me, Ada Wong... what do you want?"

* * *

**Hidden Achievement Unlocked: Rejected Route**

**Requirement: "Die" in a zombie-survival world.**

**Reward: [Reject Route] Owner Perk**

* * *

_Such a difference cannot be emphasized enough._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... I went to 'death'.**

**This chapter was merely me testing out something the reviewer 'AscendedHumanity' reviewed down in the last chapter. It involved POV switching from MC and the others.**

**For those of you that may be confused on the ending bit of this chapter... let me put it this way:**

**The physical external size of the [Shop] is around 4,000 square feet. The surface area of the Earth... is about 196.94 square MILES. [Protection of the Store] only applies to 'John Doe' while he's _inside_ the property area of the [Shop], which is merely the one he's in.**

**4,000 square feet is roughly the size of a small American CVS building.**

**So, imagine the small area of this 'building' in comparison to the entire surface area of the Earth. Even if the [Shop] was stretched out, in real life, common corner stores become more frequent as you get closer to the center of a city.**

**And since you can't move the [Shop] on the world by conventional means... the MC has to go _off _the property to get new stuff.**

**Does that makes things scary enough?**

**And to answer reviewer 'Adrian King1' in regards to the MC's immunity... Let me just point out (again) that the MC is only invincible when _inside_ the [Shop]. With the worlds he'll may end up going to, like [Attack on Titan], [Naruto], [My Hero Academia], to even (quite possibly) [Devil May Cry].**

**But remember, is is merely a concept, with this [Game] also going through updates.**

**Now, with all of that out of the way... I'm planning on having this [Resident Evil 2] arc end in the next chapter. But... that is where things get funky, and into the 'core' mechanic of how this MC can rack up exp for the [Shop].**

**Finally, the bit after this is merely the general stats for what the [Owner] and [Shop] has. Let me know if you want all of the following to be on a separate chapter or thing.**

**Review?**

* * *

**[Owner Perks]**

**Protection of the Store: Instead of the [Gamer's Mind] and [Gamer's Body], you merely become invulnerable whenever you're in this [Shop], making you impervious from attacks, status conditions, weather conditions, and all buffs. This extends to mental manipulation from an outside party.**

**Multilingual: What it says on the tin, in a sense. You can understand what your customers say, and vice versa, regardless of the language barrier. You speak English, they hear Orc-ish... albeit with improper mouth syncing, just so long as you're in this [Shop].**

**For the Weak: While inside [Shop], no need to sleep. However, once you step outside of [Shop], you'll instantly get proportionally tired equal to the last time you slept.**

**Reject Route: To Be Revealed...**

**[Owner Skills]**

**Repair (Level 1): Fix up your shop, and make it more easy on the eyes. Go to an area, and provided that you have the right materials, repair it.  
Caution: When using [Repair], time will be taken up when doing action. While using [Repair], you cannot do anything else until action is over.  
Cool-down: 5 minutes after you're done.  
Usable Materials: Metal, Wood, Concrete, Glass  
Uses until next level up: 23 hours**

**Cleanse (Level 3): ****All dirt, grime, and fragments within a certain radius around you is cleaned.****  
****Area of Effect: 2 meters.  
Cool-down: 5 Minutes.  
Uses until next level: 1/30**

**World Travel: Travel to a different world, provide help, even aid the story... by selling the stuff in your shop.  
Conditions: Only owner and all employees present inside of [Shop].  
Cool-down: 100 items sold in the world you pick.  
**

**World Options:  
Resident Evil (Resident Evil 2) [CURRENT]  
{LOCKED}  
{LOCKED}  
{LOCKED}**

**[Shop Perks]**

**Parasitic Insert: Due to [REDACTED], the exterior of this [Shop] automatically blends in with its surrounding environment, making it so it doesn't stand out that much to other people.**

**Null and Void: Any person that enters this [Shop] gets a VERY SEVERE debuff that makes them harmless to all current and future occupants of the [Shop].**

**Without a Scratch: (UPDATED) No physical harm will come to the exterior or interior of the building. Can only be displaced or moved. However, building WILL be destroyed if there isn't any feasible explanation as to how it still stands after improbable situations.**

**Infinetory: Infinite inventory for certain items in the store.**

**Karma Penalty: If a fool steals from you, even though it counts as 'selling' the item(s), their [Karma] will lower depending on what they stole, and how much they took from you.**

**Wish Upon A Star: Grants you one of three pre-selected [Upgrades] for free, provided requirements are fulfilled.  
Cool-down period: 29 days**

**[Shop Upgrades]**

**Living Quarters: Add an additional area that contains your newest living space.**

**Jack of all Merchandise: Allows the 'front' shop to suit the (general) needs of the customer(s) automatically.**

**Material Fabricator: Located in the [Janitor's Closet], a single [Material Fabricator] allows you to set a materials, make it as many times as you want, and store it within itself.  
Cost: 2 Shop Points each  
Current Max: 3  
Current Amount in [Shop]: 3**

**[Marked Upgrades]**

**Expansion Pack: Allows you to expand the [Shop] to include more variety.  
Cost: 50 Shop Points**

**Mana Lines: Officially allows you to use magic in [Shop].  
Requirement: Level 50 spell  
Cost: 25 Shop Points**

**Overclocking Dilation: Allows you to speed up/slow down time inside [Shop].  
Note: With [Expansion Pack], allows you to adjust different areas with different speeds.  
Cost: 1200 Shop Points**

**Garden Expansion: Grow your own fruit and vegetables. Cross breed crops, and even grow ones from different realities!  
Requirement: Grow 5 different plants, excluding flowers. (0/5)  
Cost: 0 Shop Points**

**Pet Shop Expansion: Cats, dogs, birds... dragons? Whatever you want, they are your living companion(s) until they are adopted!  
Requirement: 1 Familiar (0/1)  
Cost: 0 Shop Points**

**Magic Research Lab: Another tool at your disposal. Golems, runes, spells, and more. Now if only you had some paper...  
Requirement: Enter a [World] with magic and/or mana.  
Cost: 0 Shop Points**

**Rapid Pot: A small planter pot that, when filled with soil and seed, rapidly grows said seed as if it was part of a time lapse.  
Note: Plant may get dehydrated, depending on life-cycle.  
Cost: 3 Shop Points (each)**

**[Shop Status]**

**Level: 1  
EXP: 480/1000**

**Recent Customer(s):  
-Leon Scott Kennedy  
-Claire Redfield  
-Police Force  
-Other Survivors  
-"Ada Wong"(?)  
Note: Paid with their survival, each life counting as 1.**

**Next Level unlocks:  
-Minor HP Potion  
-Minor MP Potion  
-[Crafting Room]  
-[Common] items**

**Current Shop Points: 14**

* * *

**[Quests]**

**Rocket Delivery: Deliver the rocket launcher to Leon on the train!  
Time Limit: 4 hours  
Reward: Timeline continues as normal, [Uncommon Loot Box], [Common Loot Box] recipe, 10 Shop Points  
Failure: Timeline change, [Common Loot Box] recipe, 500 Shop Points**

**The old cliche: Zombies! (ACTIVE)  
Survive Raccoon City, and survive Resident Evil 2.  
Rewards: [REDACTED] world unlocked, [Zombie Apocalypse] items set unlocked, 100 Shop Points**

* * *

**Date Posted: 2/20/2020**


	3. New Game Start

It was amusing...

Seeing a seemingly calm and collected person lost their wits in fright.

At this point, two options laid before me:

Kill her outright, or mentally break her mind.

What would that accomplish?

Killing her... just another mess.

Breaking her mind... Looking at **[Reject Route]**, it would only bring up problems.

None of those options will be good in the long-run of things.

However... There is another path.

The path of the chaotic neutral.

I calmly offered, "If you're here for the G-Virus sample, I'll give you it. But in exchange... I want the phone number of the phone currently on your person, at this moment." Ada blinked in surprise, "Why do you want that? There's a nuke already moving towards us."

I merely held out a glass purple vial, "That jar above us is merely something I obtained on a whim. Are you saying you _don't_ want this sample?" She looked at me weird... before relenting, "Fine... The digits are..."

She listlessly rattled off the her (possible burner) phone number...

And I merely handed the vial back to her, "Pleasure doing business with you."

Heading back outside, I paused as I saw the **[Quest]** that hasn't activated yet...

* * *

**[Quest]**

**Rocket Delivery: Deliver the rocket launcher to Leon on the train!  
Time Limit: 4 hours  
Reward: Timeline continues as normal, [Uncommon Loot Box], [Common Loot Box] recipe, 10 Shop Points  
Failure: Timeline change, [Common Loot Box] recipe, 500 Shop Points**

* * *

Grinning, I yelled as it got on the cycle, dumping by backpack in the sidecar, "So long, sweet heart!"

As I drove off, starting **[Quest: Rocket Delivery]**, something popped up.

**Query: Why did you request her burner phone number?**

That's an easy one... With that new **[Skill] **that I unlocked, **[Reject Route]**... I can do my own kind of 'harvesting'.

Besides, if I do this correctly and obtain a Nuke, I can then give it to someone else so they can do what they want.

* * *

_**Third Person POV:**_

The clerk drove off, leaving behind a frightened Ada Wong who quickly evacuated the premise. She muttered as she watched him leave, "He's a Monster... No... _Devil..._"

John quickly weaved through the zombies, managing to get on the train tracks and driving down it.

As he did, he noticed a fleshy monstrosity chasing after him, or more exactly... the train.

He muttered as he sped up, "That's one ugly mother-"

**BOOM!**

Quickly maneuvering himself to driving around the train, he quickly saw Claire and Leon with a young blonde girl. He yelled, getting their attention, "Did I leave you two for 9 months for something?" Claire yelled excitedly as she ran over, "John!" Leon held out his hand, "Come on aboard, seller!" However, John merely handed Leon the duffel, telling him, "Special delivery. We got a monster following the train." Leon got serious, unzipping the bag to see the Rocket Launcher and ammo.

Giving a two-fingered salute, John zoomed on ahead as Leon quickly armed himself to deal with the monster.

John exited the tunnels letting out a breath as he muttered, "Survived..." Hearing explosions occurring behind him, he merely uncapped a water bottle and drank it.

* * *

_**MC's POV:**_

I smirked as I saw the rewards flood in.

* * *

**Rocket Delivery: Deliver the rocket launcher to Leon on the train!  
Time Limit: 4 hours  
Reward: Timeline continues as normal, [Uncommon Loot Box], [Common Loot Box] recipe, 10 Shop Points  
****  
****The old cliche: Zombies!****  
Survive Raccoon City, and survive Resident Evil 2.  
Rewards: [Overlord (Anime)] world unlocked, [Zombie Apocalypse] items set unlocked, 100 Shop Points**

* * *

**Collection:**

**Zombie Apocalypse: The bare basics for a cliche end of the world. MREs, guns, water, ammo, etc.**

* * *

124 **[Shop Points]...**

Better see what I want to spend them on.

* * *

**Expansion Pack: Allows you to expand the [Shop] to include more variety.  
Cost: 50 Shop Points**

**Mana Lines: Officially allows you to use magic in [Shop].  
Requirement: Level 50 spell  
Cost: 25 Shop Points**

**Overclocking Dilation: Allows you to speed up/slow down time inside [Shop].  
Note: With [Expansion Pack], allows you to adjust different areas with different speeds.  
Cost: 1200 Shop Points**

**Garden Expansion: Grow your own fruit and vegetables. Cross breed crops, and even grow ones from different realities!  
Requirement: Grow 5 different plants, excluding flowers. (0/5)  
Cost: 0 Shop Points**

**Pet Shop Expansion: Cats, dogs, birds... dragons? Whatever you want, they are your living companion(s) until they are adopted!  
Requirement: 1 Familiar (0/1)  
Cost: 0 Shop Points**

**Magic Research Lab: Another tool at your disposal. Golems, runes, spells, and more. Now if only you had some paper...  
Requirement: Enter a [World] with magic and/or mana.  
Cost: 0 Shop Points**

**Rapid Pot: A small planter pot that, when filled with soil and seed, rapidly grows said seed as if it was part of a time lapse.  
Note: Plant may get dehydrated, depending on life-cycle.  
Cost: 3 Shop Points (each)**

* * *

None of them catch my interest, that much... Because they're all fairly useless. **[Magic Research Lab]** will be something I'll buy when I get to that next world, but I'm going to be sticking around to gather more 'products' for my **[Shop]**. My **[Spells]** are not even at level 50, let alone barely at level 10, at that fact, meaning **[Mana Lines]** will be a far investment.

And I want to make things automated, because no way I can sell at shops while away from it.

Leon, Claire, and the girl finally caught up with me as I tossed them each a water bottle, "Congrats, we survived Raccoon City." Claire nodded, gulping it down, "Good Morning, by the way. So, you left just to add a sidecar to it?" "It's for you guys, actually." Leon spoke in slight confusion, "What...?" "The girl is riding in the sidecar."

Seeing a truck in the distance, we moved out of the way just in time to see the driver flip the bird to Leon.

After a moment, Leon asked, "You sure you can manage yourself on your own?" "I'm sure. Besides, there's a gas-station version of those shops about one mile from here." Claire let out a breath, "Good, because I need a shower."

We all chuckled before heading there.

* * *

_Upon arrival..._

Parking the cycle at the gas pump, I tossed Leon the keys as we walked in, migrating behind the counter as I asked with a bit of humor, "So, what are you buying?"

After handing Leon a map and the trio actually buying the items with cash, they left.

Getting excited, I quickly flipped the sign to 'closed' and locked up before looking at the **[S****kill] **Ada 'helped' me unlock.

* * *

**Reject Route: Reset a world of your choosing to how it was before, allow you to redo (or discover) the [Quests].  
Requirement: Must have at least completed the 'main mission' given to you on your first 'play through'.  
Note: [Shop] changes carry over. You will still start at the same spot on each 'run'. Also, 'main mission' will only reward [Shop Points].**

* * *

To make it simple, this **[Skill]** allows me to revert any of the worlds I unlocked to how it was before, gathering different items on each 'run'. And since it can be used in its own form of 'grinding', I can improve the **[Shop]** on each run.

The only downside is that it reverts to the time when I first entered the world. In layman's terms, it'll be like replaying any **[Legend of Zelda]** game, but you end up unlocking more stuff on each run.

Now for the other rewards.

* * *

**Loot-boxes:**

**COMMON: 0  
****UNCOMMON: 1  
RARE: 0  
EPIC: 0  
LEGENDARY: 0**

**NOTE: Any objects obtained this way cannot be added to [Shop] unless it was naturally generated.**

* * *

Selection the option to open the **[Uncommon Loot Box]**, I quickly got a message.

* * *

**[Uncommon Loot Box] contains:**

**Loot Seed**  
**Extraction Chamber  
25 Plastic  
Soil from Eden**

* * *

**Loot Seed: A seed that can grow into a box that contains a random item. Takes 7 days to grow fully for harvest. Harvesting gives 1-2 Loot Seed(s).**  
**Note: Any item received this way cannot be naturally added to [Shop] and is considered not naturally generated.**

**Extraction Chamber: A chamber the side of a cold storage. After inputting anything, will extract anything from what's inside it, allowing you to keep and/or toss whatever you get out of it. Time it takes to extract, and varies from subject to subject.**

**Soil from Eden: A bag of soil from said legendary garden, whatever is planted with it will eventually fully grow and always be ripe, never rotting, needing to be watered, or becoming invested. Each bag can only be used with one plant and one pot, and can only be used once. Unearthing or digging up the plant, OR using a different plant after harvesting, will result in soil losing its effects.**

* * *

... I'm so going to abuse the **[Rapid Pot], [Soil from Eden], **and **[Loot Seed]**. But that's for later.

For now... Time to stock up even more.

"**[Reject Route]...**"

* * *

_2nd run through..._

I quickly got to work, using **[Cleanse]** and **[Repair]** whenever I could. The main mission **[****The old cliche: Zombies!]** was up again, and I already had plans to be made.

Question to System: Are any 'time' related actions in **[Shop****]** affected by **[Reject Route]**?

**No.**

Good.

Loading a gun, a waited patiently for my test subjects, my curiosity got the best of me.

Question to System: Where are my other **[Items]** located?

**In the 'back storage' section of [Shop].**

Interesting...

Loading the shotgun once more, I got into character... And eyed the newest addition to my **[Shop]**. It mainly looked like a cold-storage for meat, but lacking the hooks and frost. There were vents, though, giving it the illusion of a cold storage or other products.

The door slammed open.

* * *

"Don't shoot, idiot!"  
"Get down, idiots!"  
"Help me block it!"  
"Why are you still in town?"  
"It's my first day on the job. Next thing I know, this!"

* * *

As the duo collapsed to catch their breath, I quickly aimed at Leon, shooting him in the head, quickly following with Claire.

Blood, bone, and gray-matter went everywhere.

I muttered to myself as I began dragging Leon's body into the **[Extraction Chamber]**, "Now, I'm 'body farming'... Good grief."

Placing him down and sealing his body in, a window appeared.

**Begin extraction?  
Extraction Time: 2 hours**

**Y/(N)**

**(Y)/N**

The chamber began filling up with a unknown solution that looked like water... before Leon's body began floating in it. Quickly, a 'cloud' of something began to exit the vents and move over him.

Closing the slide, I merely made my way to Claire's corpse, dragging it to the back of the shop, muttering, "After this is that girl that shot me..."

Later using **[Cleanse]** to clean up the blood stains, I also proceeded to head towards the phone, calling Ada.

* * *

"Who is this?"

_"I have the G-Virus for you to pick up."_

"...!"

_"My name doesn't matter, but I'm here to help you in your task. I have some demands, though."_

"And what are they?"

_"You know that gas-station near those train-tunnels? The one that's 3 miles out of Raccoon City and about to be opened and stocked up? I want you to leave an unarmed Nuke there, with it on something that could help me move it around."_

"For what reason do you want that?"

_"Let's just say Raccoon City will be renamed Roadkill City. I'm leaving the sample in the freezer of this store. Here's the address."_

...

_"Got it?"_

"I do."

_"Come alone, and you'll get it. You better keep your end of the bargain up."_

* * *

_3 hours later..._

**_Third Person POV:_**

Ada walked into the store, cautiously scanning it as she walked around. Coming towards the freezer, she glanced briefly at the corpse of what appeared to be a shop clerk, slumped against the wall near the entrance to the storage. The body was male, and had a hole in the side of his head.

Shooting it twice for good measure, she looked inside to see the vial containing the G-Virus. Going inside to retrieve it, she reported on her burner phone, "I got the virus. Are you at the spot with the nuke?" She listened in on the other end, "Excellent. Leave the premise... but set up surveillance of the grounds. I want the ID of whoever managed to contact my burner phone, of all things. I want it online by tomorrow." Hanging up, she turned around... only to see the clerk perfectly fine, with a dark grin on his face.

"Tit for tat."

The door slammed shut as she pounded on the door, the room filling with an unknown liquid that forced her body to relax while her mind still wanted to fight it... to live.

_**MC's POV:**_

Frowning as I shut the slider, I viewed over what the **[Extraction Chamber]** got me from the bodies.

* * *

**From Leon S. Kennedy's Body:**

**-Leon S. Kennedy's Blood  
-Police Uniform  
-Type A blood  
-[Firearm Proficiency] Skill  
-[Close Quarters Combat] Skill**

**From Claire Redfield's Body:**

**-Claire Redfield's Blood  
-[Firearm Proficiency] Skill  
-Type O blood**

* * *

"Put in storage until I have a better idea."

Everything after that was a race against time.

I used the motorcycle to quickly get out of the doomed city, arriving at the location and seeing the bomb in all it's glory.

Command: Add the nuclear bomb and truck to **[Shop]**, but don't physically make them vanish.

**[Nuclear Bomb added to items]**

**[Flatbed Truck added to items]**

Grinning, I quickly end inside and got to work.

* * *

_100 **[Shop Points]** claimed later..._

* * *

**From 'Ada Wong's body:**

**-'Ada Wong's Blood  
-Silk  
-Type AB blood  
-[Firearm Proficiency] Skill  
-[Close Quarters Combat] Skill**

* * *

**[Silk]**, eh...?

I'll see what I can do with that later.

Command: Pull up **[Auction House]**.

This function was presented to me after Leon's body was completely looted. As for what it does... It's sort of a 'reverse' of what you expect it to be.

It's a bidding war for those **[Gamers]** that have cash, in a sense.

I auction off items that I don't need, and in return, I get **[Shop Points]**.

Now, time to see the conversion rate...

* * *

**[Auction House]**

**Today's Cash to Shop Point conversion rate:**

**...**

**1 billion currency = 1 Shop Point**

* * *

Swing and a miss... Well, time to target the 'villains' and/or mechanics of the **[Gamers]**.

Slotting in a **[Nuclear Bomb]** into the slot, I instantly began getting to work.

Opening up **[Upgrades]**, I searched what caught my eye while I was waiting for Claire's body to be looted.

* * *

**Search: Location: Void**

**Results:**

**Void Dimension: Disconnected between realities, the perfect 'pit-stop' of solitary confinement. You can immediately go to a [World] with no cost, when leaving the Void Dimension.  
Warning: [Shop] will not gain exp while in [Void Dimension], regardless of visitors.  
Requirements: 1 [World] 'completed' at least twice.  
Cost: 0 Shop Points**

* * *

Buying **[Void Dimension]** and instantly using it, I began to spruce things up.

Since 'time' still exists, I quickly used **[Repair]** on everything that I could repair.

I even decided to 'break' the game slightly by purposely destroying my shelves over and over, eventually maxing out **[Repair].**

* * *

**Repair (MAX): Fix up your shop, and make it more easy on the eyes. Go to an area, and provided that you have the right materials, repair it.  
Caution: When using [Repair], time will be taken up when doing action. While using [Repair], you cannot do anything else until action is over.  
Cool-down: 5 minutes after you're done.  
Usable Materials: Metal, Wood, Concrete, Glass, Plastic  
MAX Effect: All time is shortened to 5 minutes.**

* * *

Managing to use **[Repair]** on the floor, I began to note that it lacked color.

But I can't do anything about it.

Although it seems like I'm being a coward... I'm actually preparing myself.

With the next world seeming to always have a 'Mary Sue' coming out of its plot at every given moment, and the 'main character' being a literal creature that could kill me with moments, it was most appropriate to max everything out.

And no 'tutorial' will save me.

Speaking of which...

* * *

**[Auction Status]**

**Item: Nuclear Bomb**

**Highest Bid: 1.6 trillion**

* * *

Yeah, it's all coming together... but it's super weak compared to what I was hoping for.

This auction is like playing with the stock market: it's a gamble every second.

With the current result, I would at least be getting 1,600 **[Shop Points]**.

While it may seem like a lot, there are always those upgrades that need to be upgraded.

It's kind of like buying a house to move into: buying is the easy part, it's the remodeling and actual moving that's the hard part.

Using my on-hand **[Shop Points]**, I quickly bought **[Expansion Pack]**, only for nothing to physically happen aside from extra doors appearing everywhere.

Frowning, I went to one of them, to see something pop up.

* * *

**What would you like to make this expansion?**

**Private Lab - 100 Shop Points  
Forge - 1250 Shop Points  
Quarry - 2000  
Garden - [LOCKED]  
Pet Shop - [LOCKED]  
Magic Research Lab - [LOCKED]**

* * *

Just as I feared...

**[Expansion Pack****]** merely allows one to add more rooms, but you still need to purchase what you want to make it.

I now have 174 **[Shop Points]**...

Buying **[Private Lab]** and **[Rapid Pot]**, I entered to see a clean empty room with white squares decorating the walls and floor, with the ceiling seeming to have no limit. It's always sunny, though, so that's a plus.

I first placed the **[Rapid Pot]** down, before filling it up with **[Soil from Eden]**. Planting a single **[Loot Seed]**, a screen popped up showing the status of the plant.

* * *

**[Rapid Pot - Loot Seed]**

**Time until harvest: 168 hours**

**Speed:  
(x1)  
x1.5  
x2  
x5  
x10  
**

* * *

Oh hell yeah, this is an exploit.

Setting the speed to 10, meaning it'll take about 17 hours, I left it alone as I checked in on the auction.

Turns out that I ended up getting 2,000 **[Shop Points]**.

That brings my total to 2071.

Purchasing **[****Overclocking Dilation]**, I found a different kind of setting.

* * *

**Overclocking Dilation Manuel: (UPDATED)**

**While in any area of the [Shop], all of those present will have their ages 'paused' and have their physical health and conditions halted, meaning while they can't die, they can't heal as well.**

**Also, instead of influencing the rate of time in comparison to the outside and inside of the [Shop], it merely speeds up the 'time events', such as cool-downs, animal growth, and much more.**

* * *

It changes up my plans... but I can work with it.

This gives me 871 **[Shop Points]** to work with...

"I'll table them for now. But for the moment... **[Overclocking Dilation].**"

A different screen showed up.

* * *

**Temporal Dilation of [Private Lab]**

**Current event speed: x1**

**Max (shorten cool down/speed up events): x4**

**Min (extend cool down/slow down events): x.25**

* * *

It's a bit confusing... but I think I got it.

Say I have an timed event or cool-down that's approximately 60 minutes long.

If I 'Max' it to 'x4', then it will be cut down to 15 minutes.

When 'Min' to 'x.25', then it would extend to 240 minutes long.

Let's see... Using the 17 hours, that becomes 1020 minutes.

1020 divide by 4 equals...255 minutes.

255 divide by 60, to convert to hours, means that if I 'Max' it to 'x4', 4 hours and 15 minutes, roughly speaking.

* * *

**Temporal Dilation of [Private Lab]**

**Current event speed: x4**

* * *

Checking in on the **[Rapid Pot]** I was happy that I was correct.

But I now need to automate it... And it won't be easy, with how things are going.

The only feasible automation is using magic, and I'm not even close to figuring it out.

And here's the problem: **[Repair]** maxed out its level at 25. That' just half-way towards **[Mana Lines]**.

Not only that... but everything seems 'OP'... makes me wonder if, so far, I was merely having the 'tutorial program' segment of thing.

If this is the **[Tutorial]**, I'm still going to keep things as they are now until I move to the next world.

That's the thing most **[Gamers]** overlook and not think about... _extending_ and _abusing_ the **[Tutorial]**. I mean, when still under the 'training' period, the exp is rather easy to form, yet slow to get. At least, when dealing any skill aside from monster slaying.

So I'm going to max out everything I possibly could.

**PING!**

**[Shop Perk: Infinetory] has updated!**

* * *

**Infinetory: (UPDATE) Infinite inventory for [Common] items in the store. However, you must still restock them physically by gathering them from the back storage.**

* * *

That's a shame... but this just proves that not only the **[G****ame] **I'm playing is trying to patch itself, but that I'm in a _**tutorial program**_.

Ugh...

Well... let's see what else I could do.

* * *

_4 hours of manually restocking shelves later..._

Alright, the **[Loot Seed]** is about to be finished growing... You know, it sort of looks like a **[Minecraft Chest****]**, but with some plant-like growth with it.

**DING!**

Looks like it's done.

Opening the 'chest' up, I blinked in surprise... before becoming eager and asking out loud, "System! Is this what I think it is?"

**Indeed it is.**

* * *

**[Xenomorph Queen Egg]**

**Upon hatching and embedding itself within a living human host, it hatches to become a Queen Xenomorph.**

**It also has a slight surprise in it.**

* * *

I really got lucky with this one.

However... what can I use it for in terms of long-term?

Hm...

"System. What will occur if I make the Queen Xenomorph my **[Familiar]**?

* * *

**[Familiar]**

**A creature that's now your loyal pet. Like any other pet, you must care for them.**

**In this case, a Xenomorph, no matter the kind, has a heavy meat-focused diet, but doesn't require much feeding. However, depending on the host of the embryo, the strength and speeds may vary from result to result.**

**Luckily for you, a Queen Xenomorph has no feeding requirements. Reproducing, however... that's another story.**

* * *

Interesting...

Maybe I can use it as a pack of hunters, after I manage figuring out what kind of prey to supply them with...

Now, as for the last Reward, I put it off long enough.

* * *

**[Common Loot Box] recipe**

**ERROR.**

**Cannot learn unless you have unlocked the skill [Crafting]**.

* * *

Drat... and here I hoped it would still be easy.

**[Skills]** left to learn.

* * *

**[Locked Skills]**

**Crafting - Requires you to have [Crafting Room].**

**Mining - Requires you to have crafted a pickaxe (0/1)**

**Firearm Proficiency - Requires you to fire, and hit, your target(s) with 5 different guns (2/5)**

* * *

That last one... Now that I think about it, I merely used a shotgun and pistol the last time I did it...

Well, time to grind once more...

"**[Reject Route]**."

* * *

_3rd run..._

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Frowning, I muttered as I shot Claire in the arms and legs, "Magnum is off the list, but... I'm missing the alive 'Leon'... oh well." I dragged a limp yet alive Claire towards the **[Extraction Chamber]**.

Tossing in Leon's body as well, I began to clean up before driving off.

_Later..._

I mused as I sat in the gas station, "Leon is dead, the world is doomed, and everything is going to hell."

**PING!**

"Oh, sweet! The **[Loot Seed]** is done growing!"

* * *

**Sleep Til Doom: A tranquilizer gun that puts anyone it hits (aside from you) into a deep sleep, which can only be broken by blunt trauma.**

**Cleanse (Level 10): ****All dirt, grime, and fragments within a certain radius around you is cleaned.  
Level 10 (passive): Your antibodies are boosted, making you unable to get sick.  
****Area of Effect: 4 meters.  
Cool-down: 2 Minutes.  
Uses until next level: 7/750**

_**From [Loot Seed] 3**__**nd harvest:**_

**Golem Creation Guide: The go-to book on learning how to make, and animate, golems!  
Requirements: [Mana Lines], [Magic Research Lab], [Crafting] Level 4**

**Auction: Nothing Sold  
Rate Exchange: 1 trillion = 1 Shop Point**

**Total Shop Points gained: 21**

**[Shop Status]**

**Level: 1  
EXP: 980/1000  
WARNING: All of [Shop] extensions in Racoon City are destroyed and/or closed.**

**Recent Customer(s):  
-(attempted) survivors  
Note: Paid with their death or conversion, each life counting as 1.**

**Next Level unlocks:  
-Minor HP Potion  
-Minor MP Potion  
-[Crafting Room]  
-Science Lab**

**Current Shop Points: 992**

_**[Loot Seed] 4rd harvest:**_

**Overlord DVD: The complete seasons of Overlord the anime, playable and easily understood by anyone who hears it! Also completely indestructible.**

**[Locked Skills]**

**Firearm Proficiency - Requires you to fire, and hit, your target(s) with 5 different guns (3/5)**

* * *

"**[Reject Route]**."

* * *

_4th run..._

_PEW-PEW!_

_THUD! THUD!_

I muttered, "Next time, getting a trolley or shopping cart..." After dumping the bodies in storage, I went to the basement door.

* * *

**What would you like to make this expansion?**

**Generic Abandoned Basement - 0 Shop Points  
Forge - 1250 Shop Points  
Quarry - 2000  
Garden - [LOCKED]  
Pet Shop - [LOCKED]  
Magic Research Lab - [LOCKED]**

* * *

Taking the cheapest option. I dragged the still asleep bodies and placed them leaning against the wall the room nearest to the exterance, before leaving the **[Queen Xenomorph Egg]** in the middle of them and leaving... and ignored how the place seemed to to stretch forever.

But not before sending a slight bond into the egg.

* * *

**Familiar established!**

**Queen Xenomorph will now perceive you as it's 'Master' or 'King'. Also, any Xenomorphs created by it (and proxy) will serve you.**

**[****Pet Shop Expansion] bought!**

**The [Pet Shop] allows you sell pets to other people as companions!**

* * *

It's good (yet weird) to be me, at the moment.

But... With my loyal Xenomorph army soon to appear, **[Pet Shop****]** now seems like a waste of space...

I wonder what the 'surprise' is, though...

Shrugging it off, I went to the **[Private Lab]** to collect once more from the **[Loot Seed]**.

* * *

**Diamond Plant: Takes the carbon from the carbon dioxide and uses it to grow a diamond! The more carbon it absorbs, it bigger the diamond gets!  
Diamond's Max Size: Baseball Sphere.  
Note: Must be planted in gravel, and be in a carbon dioxide-rich area.**

* * *

Not seeds, though...

Oh, speaking of unlocks...

Command: Close **[Shop]** when it reaches level 2. Then, plunge us into the void the moment I'm back in the **[Shop]**.

**Command Successful.**

Good.

Heading back to the **[Backup Generator]**... I scrapped it.

I won't be using it for a while, meaning that it won't do me any good.

Plus... magic and all that.

Now let's see... I'll use an automatic, this time.

* * *

_5th run..._

**BA-BA-BA-BA-BA!**

Mowing down the zombies outside, I yawned as I waited for Leon and Claire.

Question to System: Does a rocket launcher count as a gun?

**Yes.**

... Better stick close to the original script.

Command: Summon **[Motorcycle]**, then proceed to shut down all but the 'gas-station' **[Shop]** extensions.

**Complying.**

Going back in briefly to fire a rocket launcher at a group of zombies, I quickly abandoned it before riding out of here.

* * *

**Skill Unlocked!**

**Firearm Proficiency (MAX): Boom, headshot! Or... 'groin shot'? Be accurate, and be precise!  
Accuracy: Leonard L. Church (Red vs. Blue) can hit better than you.**

* * *

That's... a burn if I heard of it.

**Would you like to cram all of your current [Firearm Proficiency] skills into yourself?**

Yes.

And... pain.

Pain that, strangely, was merely a headache. Like where you get a brain-freeze.

* * *

**Firearm Proficiency (MAX): Boom, headshot! Or... 'groin shot'? Be accurate, and be precise!  
Accuracy: Almost aimbot.**

* * *

That's more like it.

Quickly dropping the guns, I hopped onto my motorcycle as the duo arrived.

Leon demanded, "Wait!" I merely spoke, revving the engine, "The store has MREs, guns, ammo, and water. Stock up on what you need, and leave behind a tip." Turning to them and giving a two-finger salute, I greeted, "I'm John. John Doe. Good luck, strangers."

Driving off quickly, I'm pretty sure I shifting things a bit, but not by a whole lot.

* * *

**[Auction House]**

**Today's Cash to Shop Point conversion rate:**

**...**

**1,000 currency = 1 Shop Point**

* * *

Time to call in the dorks.

Or rather... call in the perverts.

* * *

**[Auction Status]**

**Item: [Claire Redfield's Blood]**

* * *

Watching the bids climb in number, I drove out of the city.

* * *

**[Shop] Leveled Up!**

**[Shop Status]**

**Level: 2  
EXP: 0/2500  
WARNING: All of [Shop] extensions in Racoon City are closed.**

**Recent Customer(s):  
-(attempted) survivors  
Note: Paid with their death or conversion, each life counting as 1.**

**Contains:  
-Front  
-Private Lab  
-Basement (Xenomorph Den)  
-Crafting Room (NEW)**

**Next Level unlocks:  
-Portal Hub  
-Forest Resource World  
-Daily Cosmic Lotto**

**Current Shop Points: 1100**

* * *

Grinning as I read the information, I slowly frowned as I saw a truck parked outside of the **[Shop]**.

Seeing the truck driver, I sighed, shooting the driver with the **[Sleep Til Doom]**, or the **[STD]** gun, already going through commands.

Command: Absorb truck and truck's cargo into **[Storage].**

Looking through **[Upgrades]** as I dragged the driver into the basement, and ignoring the face-hugger over Leon's body.

* * *

**Magical Labyrinth Vents: All areas of [Shop] are connected to a series of vents. When an intruder enters through a vent, they will instantly get lost and unable to find their way back.  
Note: Your Xenomorphs can instantly navigate the vents and go from place to place with no effort.  
Cost: All of current [Shop Points]**

* * *

Buying that, and hello part of my security system.

Now, time for the longest, yet possibly best, part of my **[Game]**...

Crafting items.

* * *

**A/N: Scared enough, already?**

**After all... for the 'Gacha' systems, how do you think some of the prizes are obtained?**

**Now, I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter to be dedicated to [Crafting], because while it may seem boring... Keep in mind that other [Gamers] typically don't question how their 'Gacha' prizes are created, thinking they just spawned out of nowhere with magic.**

**If you'd like, please list some of the most OP and, in hindsight, difficult things for this MC to get.**

**And for those of you who demand a chapter early... Just know that, currently, I try to complete the two chapters after before posing the story's next chapter.**

**(i.e. Posting this chapter, when Chapter 4 and 5 are both completed, posing chapter 4 when 5 and 6 are complete, etc.)**

**Speaking of 'chapters', in the previous one, I forgot to add 'millions' to 196 million square miles. However, it was still to emphasize how much of an 'immunity' and 'protection' the MC has. Seriously... It's like comparing a square inch to a square mile.**

**With that out of the way, in the next chapter... the MC finally truly breaks away from the norm.**

* * *

**Uploaded: 3/2/2020**


	4. Start Stacking with Xenomorphs

Entering the **[Crafting Room]**, which was located in my **[Living Quarters]** as a separate connected room connected to it, I inhaled before exhaling, "Time to get to work."

The room was merely this huge workshop, a crafting table off to the side and a massive exposed area in the middle.

* * *

**Welcome to the Crafting Room!**

**They demand, and here's where the supply is!**

**Make anything you need, and if you can envision it, you can make it!**

* * *

Seems fair enough.

Learning the **[Common Lootbox]** recipe, instead of streaming the information in, it merely added it to the **[Crafting Index]**.

The **[Material Fabricators]** were also relocated next to me, each in their own 'drop zone'. There was also some plastic, but I paid it no mind as I looked over the available recipes.

* * *

**[Repair] evolved into [Crafting]!**

**Crafting (MAX): Sword, shield, gun... atom bomb? Anything that can be made is within your reach.  
Note: Can be substituted for [Repair].**

* * *

**Crafting Manual**

**Like the [Minecraft] modpack known as 'Sky Factory', you start off with the basics and unlock more as you advance up the tree. Certain materials require certain tools to even be allowed to be crafted with.**

**As weird as it may sound, you need to [Dr. Stone] the heck out of this thing, but at your own pace.**

**So be sure to go to different worlds so you can advance your recipes.**

* * *

**Crafting List:**

**Concrete Slab: The go-to platform for an even foundation. Stable grounds for any future project.  
Materials needed: 25 Concrete, 12 Wood  
Time required to build: 30 days (for concrete to set)**

**Wood Scaffolding: Work it on another level... literally. A raised platform for you to work on. Ladder included.  
Materials needed: 30 Wood  
Time required to build: 1 hour**

**Common Lootbox: The secrets to all the loot you need... and it starts with a problem.  
Materials needed: 36 Wood  
Requires: [Mana Lines] unlocked**

* * *

This... is going to be good.

Springing into action, I selected **[Concrete Slab****]**, and my body went on auto-pilot for building the thing.

As I poured it in, I finally asked something that was bugging me.

Question to System: Do I age?

**The moment you enter the [World] of your choosing, or use [Reject Route],  
your physical age is automatically turned into the 'perfect prime' age for that world.**

That seems more trouble than it's worth... But I'll take what I can get.

Speaking of which...

Question to System: What is a **[Resource World]**?

* * *

**[Resource World]**

**Want to restock on an item or material? Need some extra ingredients?**

**Resource Worlds are worlds that 'reset' after a set amount of time, allowing you to restock on resources or materials for anything you need.**

**However, each is based on a single environment and is restored randomly, so don't expect to find it all in one place or even in the same place, for that matter.**

* * *

Seems fair...

Question to System: Can I scrap **[Wish Upon A Star]?**

**Yes. Do you wish to scrap [Wish Upon A Star]?**

Yes.

**PING!**

**You regained 1 [Shop Point].**

Yep, a 100 percent refund.

Time to look for a replacement.

* * *

**Upgrades:**

**Search: Cost: 1 or less**

**Results:**

**Calling God: A special phone that lets you dial/call 1 god or goddess from any pantheon of your choice for a favor.**  
**Warning: You owe the same deity a favor.  
Cost: 0 Shop Points**

**Empathy Core: Meeting someone that lacks empathy or emotions? This will give it to them!  
Cost: 1 Shop Point each**

**Mana Fruit: Magic? Fruit? What else! Consuming this not only adds 10 levels to a spell of your choosing, but you get 3-4 [Mana Seeds] from it as well! Does not wither when fully grown.  
Note: The tree it comes from is massive.  
Time to Grow into Adult: 1 Year  
Cost: 1 Shop Point each**

* * *

Yeah, I'm getting the **[Mana Fruit]**.

Say what you want... but sometimes, the people who 'grind' get tired of it all. Plus, it will help me obtain **[Mana Lines]** more quickly.

After buying it and placing it in **[Storage]**, I headed back to the **[Loot Seed****]** and... was greeted to the most useful tool for me... at the moment, at least.

* * *

**Legendary Scythe of Duplicating: Not a [Gamer]? Not a problem! Aside from money, get drops from each mob you defeat! Level up this scythe, and increase the loot you get along with the rarity!  
****Current Level: 1**  
**Exp: 0/100**  
**Loot Multiplier: x1  
Maximum Rarity: Common  
Damage: ****100 + 50 x [(Level Number) - 1]**

* * *

You know those weapons in anime? The ones that are epic beyond description?

This was NOT one of those appearances. It was mainly a black staff with a silver blade... attached to a backpack by a long chain.

Like someone made the grim reaper go to high school... or a teen in their rebellion phase.

Putting it on, it made me feel like a weird 'Ghost Buster'.

Regardless, I went over my excess of **[Loot Seeds]**, the total being 6. Calling it off, I muttered as I headed out into **[Resident Evil 2]** once more, "I wonder what I can get from zombies...?"

* * *

_During the run..._

**_Third Person POV:_**

Leon and Claire scavenged around the abandoned shop... while a few blocks away, 'John Doe' slashed away at the incoming infected. He muttered, "All I'm getting is **[Rotten Flesh], [Bones], **and the occasionally rare **[Fertilizer]**... which is literal crap."

* * *

**Fertilizer: Speeds up crop growth.  
Effect: Any plant grown with this has a quarter of their growth-time taken off.**

* * *

'John' went on, in his head, '_Then again... I have yet to level this up. And if we're considering long term... the **[Fertilizer] **will take 3 months off of the **[Mana Seeds]**. Now that I think about it... if you kill zombies that were once human, would that make you a murderer, or serial killer?'_

Checking his watch, he did one last kill-streak before heading to the nearest **[Shop]**, checking in on **[LSD].**

* * *

**Legendary Scythe of Duplicating: Not a [Gamer]? Not a problem! Aside from money, get drops from each mob you defeat! Level up this scythe, and increase the loot you get along with the rarity!  
****Current Level: 2**  
**Exp: 53/200**  
**Loot Multiplier: x1  
Maximum Rarity: Common  
Damage: 100 + 50 x [(Level Number) - 1] = 150**

* * *

**_MC's POV:_**

Hopping onto my motorcycle, I frowned as I thought of what I gathered from my newest weapon.

Each exp, was merely a 'kill'. Not only that, but it only increases its damage by 50 for every level it gains. Hopefully, as it gains levels, the damage becomes different as well. I also got rewards after reaching a certain amount of loot.

* * *

**Reward for obtaining 100 [Rotten Flesh]:**

**Quick Worm: This single creature can turn any organic material into a special kind of [Fertilizer] or [Compost].  
Reproduction Cycle: 3 eggs at the end of its life before dying.  
Life span: 1 week**

**Reward for obtaining 200 [Rotten Flesh]:**

**Compost Bin recipe: This meter cubed structure is perfect for making [Fertilizer] or [Compost], with the aid of [Worms].  
Materials: 50 Wood**

**Reward for obtaining 100 [Bones]:**

**Automated Grinder: Use this to grind things down automatically, without effort!  
Requirements: [Mana Lines]**

* * *

It's like my **[Game]** wants me to get into farming...

And I'm not going to complain.

After escaping Raccoon City, claiming 100 **[Shop Points]**, and heading back to the **[Shop]**, I plunged it into the **[Void]** before checking on the **[Basement]**...

And looking in awe, muttering, "You are amazing..."

**[Queen Xenomorph]**

**[Standard Xenomorph]**

**[Standard Xenomorph]**

The Xenomorphs seemed to beam, series of 'hisses' being heard as the queen rubbed itself against my outstretched hand like an affectionate puppy or cat.

_"__More bodies for us, Master?"_

Jolting in surprise, I blinked as the Queen 'looked' at me, begging.

_"I need more bodies for my children..."_

So that's the 'surprise' that was mentioned...

Smiling at it, I muttered, "Later, my familiar... but not yet. For now, I will entrust you with something... I want you to trap any intruders down here, before letting me decide their fate. Any and all extensions of my domain, I want you to protect them all. Travel through the vents, and make them your traps! Depending on who they are, your rewards would vary on the results! However... I want you to be secretive, and in the shops of Raccoon City, I want you to leave four people alone... Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Ada Wong, and Sherry Birkin. The rest are free for you to trap."

The Queen drooling at the prospect, I added, "Also, your eggs... I want one 'Soldier' egg. If you accomplish those tasks, I'll tell you the next phase of your evolution to the Hive."

The three Aliens nodding enthusiastically, I ordered, "HOWEVER, be a pack and go through one store at a time. You are all important to me, so it is best to have safety in numbers."

The two **[Standard Xenomorphs]** quickly scampered up into the vents as the **[Queen Xenomorph]** merely looked for a place to make herself comfortable... the basement slowly re-configuring itself as I walked back up the stairs.

This game is...

Wait...

'Game'?

...

Why am I treated this as a 'game'?

... This isn't the usual one.

This is reality.

I need to correct this.

As a repeated line from the movie **[Into the Spider-verse]** went...

"Alright, let's do this... one last time...!"

**[Reject Route].**

* * *

This run went nearly identical as the first... with every line and action carefully repeated exactly, but with a few exceptions.

For one, thanks to the **[System]**, only the ones that 'originally' died because of the Nuke went missing, but not because of the virus.

Another thing is that due to the 'customers' entering the **[Shops]** while they were closed, I didn't get any exp, giving me a crucial piece of information: unless the **[****Shop]** is open, it doesn't get any experience.

Finally... I dropped a few hints to keep things interesting. To Leon during our first encounter, I brought up how not everyone has 'lift day', and would find a person in heavy medieval armor hard to carry. To Claire during our trip to the sports center, I merely mentioned that there were rumors about someone investigating Umbrella. And when Ada came around?

Well... I merely handed her the virus sample, while mentioning that she should look into someone named 'Clara', since she looks like her.

When it came around to the point of escaping the train, as we grouped up at the gas-station, Leon spoke up, "Everything you did and said... all of it was practiced. Who are you really, 'John Doe'?" Claire was leveling her gun at my head... before I chuckled, pulling up a seat, "You sure you want to know the gist of me? I don't have all of the answer, and I may not want to answer the questions."

* * *

**_Third Person POV:_**

Sherry spoke with confidence, "I want to know your secrets. And we can keep them." 'John' nodded, before agreeing, "Fine, I'll tell you what I know. However, I don't want you guys spreading what you're about to hear. If what I say reaches the wrong ears, well... the nuclear stand-off will end, badly." Leon and Claire shared a look, before Leon began, "Who are you?"

'John' hummed, "I'm an agent of chaos. I got employed because this was the only job I could get. And let's just say that events are already in the works..." Claire frowned, "What do you mean?" "What I mean, is that Umbrella wants that virus for a reason. It's a revolutionary bioweapon. You already know how fast a contagious disease spreads, so what do you think will happen with that thing?" Leon was silent, before asking, "Are you going to help us?"

John smiled, "I'll do what I can from my side of things. Just so long as you don't ask questions, I'll provide you with weapons, medkits, and the whole nine-yards in regards to your arsenal. However, as a business practice, I won't be doing it for free. Get me some gems, and I'll give you what you want." Holding his hand out, John concluded with a offer, "Deal?" Leon stared at it, before looking at the store they were in... before grinning, "Deal." Claire nodded, "Deal."

The newfound allies shook on it as Leon waved to the restrooms, "Use them if you need to. I'll set up a survival pack and get you guys a pack of water."

* * *

_**MC's POV:**_

Waving the trio goodbye, it only reaffirmed by self-reflection.

In the end... It is for the best if I use **[Reject Route]** as less as possible. If I don't do that... that would make me try to be a 'perfectionist'... which, in turn, would make me dull and lose reputation, not perpetuating my growth.

All this time, I saw **[Reject Route]** like a game command... but...

This isn't a game, for me at least.

I almost though of myself as just one of those other **[Gamers]**, where everything is taken for granted, and wanting to breeze right through things...

I didn't look at the big picture.

I'm not them.

I'm a different 'species', a genus of a different 'game'.

Training wheels off... I'm in it for the long haul.

* * *

**Achievement Unlocked: No more playing around.  
Requirement: Think more differently than the other [Gamers] before you.  
Reward: Zoo Resource World**

* * *

After using **[Sleep]** with the effect of **[For the Weak]**, I got to work.

Starting with the **[Auction]**.

* * *

**Auction Over.**

**Item: [Claire Redfield's Blood]**

**Shop Points gained: 1 billion**

* * *

Again, thank you perverts.

It's one billion exactly.

Time to get to work.

**[Cue "Elevate" from "Spiderman: Into the Spider-verse"]**

Thanks for the work music, System.

**Your Welcome.**

**[Upgrades].**

* * *

**Upgrades:**

**Search: Contains: Farm**

**Results: **

**Orchard Expansion: Grow any number of trees in this add-on! Any fruit-bearing tree produces a bigger yield than normal, and due to the fast growth, hello farming!  
Requirement: Can only be used on [Farm] based expansions.  
Effect: All [Seeds] that grow into [Trees] have their growth time reduce to one week.  
Cost: 36,500 Shop Points**

**Growth Spell: Useful for farming anything you need. Allows you to take an hour off of a plant's growth time.  
Effect: Plants grow faster by one hour when in the vicinity of you.  
Cost: 1,000,000 Shop Points**

**Field of Dirty Dreams: A simple field for farming crops... but can be upgraded and grow anything you plant in it.  
Note: This is a [Shop] Expansion.  
Cost: 1,000 Shop Points**

**Contagious Wheat Seed: A single seed ended up feeding the world... This seed could decimate one.  
Warning: Spreads rapidly, until it can't spread any more.  
Cost: 5,000 Shop Points Each**

**Super Potato: A spud that, when grown, yields many normal potatoes upon harvest.  
Cost: 5,000 Shop Points Each**

* * *

I kept on buying all that I could get that was helpful in the long-run.

Ending up with a mere 2020 **[Shop Points]** left over, I checked in on the **[Loot Seed]**.

* * *

**Drag Spell: Within a certain range, drags anything that you can carry comfortably and easily into your open hand... at the start.  
Note: When used, automatically becomes level 10.**

* * *

Instantly using it, I immediately ate that **[Mana Fruit]** I had in storage, boosting the new spell to level 20 and gaining 4 **[Mana Seeds] **from it.

* * *

**Drag (Level 20): Anything you want that's in sight, just reach out and take it! Then, it comes flying towards you!  
Level 10 (Passive): Object now floats near you instead of into your hand.  
Weight limit: 2000 pounds  
Uses till next level: 0/3000**

* * *

Useful.

Heading back down to check in on the **[Xenomorphs]**, I saw numerous people trapped to the walls and pillars, desperately trying to get out... or dead, due to their chest being burst open.

The queen presented an **[Xenomorph Egg]** to me, which I immediately threw into storage.

_"What is our reward, Master?"_

Looking at the people still around... I merely commented, "You can use the rest to hatch the young. However, I'm giving you a new source for hosts."

Ordering a small section of the wall to be cleared up, I focused for a brief moment.

**Would you like to place the [Zoo Resource World] portal here?**

**Y/(N)**

**(Y)/N**

Instantly, a rift showing a massive zoo appeared against the wall, with multiple people looking at the exhibits.

* * *

**Zoo Resource World**

**Endangered animals are on the menu! Along with any other animal.**

**The ultimate zoo with all animals present! And a few human watchers too.**

**Animal re-spawn time: 4 hour**  
**Human re-spawn Time: 12 hours**

* * *

I pointed at the portal, "Your reward is variety to the Hive. Please, make sure that not all of the hive is the same. If one were to run faster, or jump higher, or even deal with heat better, take the mutation so the hive can adapt quickly."

Numerous Xenomorphs flooded the portal, scream and howls coming from it as I went back up the stairs.

Heading to the **[Crafting Room]**, I quickly built a **[Compost Bin]**, taking it to a door.

* * *

**What would you like to make this expansion?**

**Field of Dirty Dreams: 200  
Forge - 1250 Shop Points  
Quarry - 2000  
Garden - [LOCKED]  
Pet Shop - 0  
Magic Research Lab - [LOCKED]**

**Current Shop Points: 2020**

* * *

Selecting **[Field of Dirty Dreams]**, I moved the bin over to the corner, checking out what I can use it for.

* * *

**Compost Bin recipes:**

**Fertilizer: Speeds up crop growth.  
Effect: Any plant grown with this has a quarter of their growth-time taken off.  
Materials: 10 Rotten Flesh**

**Fertilizer Plus: Crows grow even faster.  
Effect: Plant growth time is halved.  
Materials: 1 [Fertilizer], 20 Rotten Flesh, 20 Bones**

* * *

**Compost Bin upgrades:**

**Acceleration: Halves time required to make compost/fertilizer.  
Cost: 2 Shop Points**

**Worm Farm: Turns [Compost Bin] into a place for any [Worm] to multiply and reproduce quickly.  
Effect: Any worm eggs that hatch, hatches twice as many worms than normal.  
Note: Cannot be used to compost anything.  
Cost: 10 Wood**

* * *

Making a note to come back with a second **[Compost Bin]**, I left it alone as I pulled up the upgrades for this room.

* * *

**[Field of Dirty Dreams] Upgrades:**

**Hydration: An automatic rain-cycle occurs to help hydrate the plants and keep the soil the right amount of moisture.  
Cost: 10 Shop Points**

**Soil Replacement: Replace all of the current soil with a fertilizer of your choosing.  
Cost: 25 of the same [Compost] or [Fertilizer].**

* * *

There were a bunch more, but I bought **[Hydration]** first. I then planted the **[Contagious Wheat Seed]** and watched it beginning to sprout.

While that happened, I swung around the **[Crafting Room]** again, this time making a **[Compost Bin]**, before instantly upgrading it into a **[Worm Farm]**.

Taking it back to the farm, I placed it down and see how I used it.

* * *

**Worm Farm**

**Farm up the worms! The perfect habitat to make life's perfect fertilizer producers! All you need is some soil, organic materials, some worms, and you're good to go!**

* * *

Ignoring the rainstorm, I frowned before commanding out-loud, "System, can you pleas re-roll the next world?"

**Yes, but only once, to the originally obtained world.**

"Do it."

**Complying.**

* * *

**Re-rolling [Overlord (anime) world)]...**

**...**

**...**

_**PING!**_

**Result: Black Butler, the anime/manga.**

* * *

Well, that's interesting.

Still... with it being possibly the late Victorian period... I wonder what my **[Shop]** will turn into?

Looking at the now massive golden wheat field, I took a stalk and looked at it for a while.

**[Wheat] obtained!**

I grinned a bit at it.

The spark for the agricultural revolution... Quickly harvesting and putting all of the **[Wheat]** into **[Storage]**, I moved on to the next task.

Planting the **[Super Potato]**, I took a quick nap to refresh **[For the Weak]** before heading outside with **[LSD]**.

Time to see if it works on plants.

You see... there are always those games where plants have a 'health bar' of all things... Meaning they count as 'mobs'.

And I saw a few cacti and bushes around here.

* * *

_One test later..._

It's a bust. Doesn't work.

Returning to the **[Shop]**, I quickly rested before quickly checking over something.

* * *

**What would you like to make this expansion?**

**Forge - 1250 Shop Points  
Quarry - 2000  
Garden - [LOCKED]  
Pet Shop - 0  
Magic Research Lab - [LOCKED]**

**Current Shop Points: 2010**

* * *

The **[Quarry]**... I need to play it smart.

Buying it would only leave me with 10 **[Shop Points]**, and nothing else.

And if it turns out I need to upgrade it, then that means that I have to play with the **[Auction]** stock market again. And I need to sell it while the 'currency exchange' is low to get a high profit.

I quickly went over the various perks I bought, with none of them being cheap.

* * *

**Owner Perks:**

**Chameleon Clothes: Your clothing will automatically blend in with the surroundings of your area, making you wear what is deemed 'normal'.**

**Supernatural Sight: You can see, hear, and interact with the supernatural.**

**Insomniac Clock: When used in conjuncture with [For the Weak], tells you how much time you went without sleep.**

**Adventurer Obtainer: When trading objects with a customer, you have the possibility of the object you receive becoming part of the [Infinetory]. Otherwise, it is sent to storage.**

**Pay Day: If you hire employees and/or workers, you are able to pay them currency. It is automatically determined, and cannot be changed.**

**Luck of the Draw: Once every 24 hours, when you open a loot-related item, you will ether get something you want, or something you'll need.**

**Shadow Travel: While outside of the [Shop], you are able to travel through the shadows instantly.**

**Shop Travel: While inside the [Shop], you are able to teleport to any part of it you desire, but only appearing at the nearest door relative to your previous position, provided there is no one in the way.**

**Night Vision****: You can see perfectly in the dark.**

**Soul Cage: Any attempts to take and/or modify your soul without consent shall not affect you.**

* * *

There were even a few 'silly' ones... that were for my own good.

* * *

**Instant Funds: When purchasing something from a market, store, or non-[Shop] shop, the exact currency is readily available in your pocket/card.**

**Reject Retcon: Immunity to being retconned in a universe.**

**Ambidextrous****: Both hands are easy to use and coordinated very well.**

**Double Jump: Allows you to jump in the air, but only once. It is restored the moment your feet touches the 'ground'.**

**Ghost Hands: You have the ability to steal from anyone... just so long as it's on them, and they are unaware.  
**

**Normal and Okay: Any actions you take will be ignored, just so long as anyone observing you will deem it insignificant.  
Note: While under this effect, observers are treated as 'unaware'.**

**Local Language: You are able to speak to, and understand anyone regardless of language... but it doesn't have an off-switch.**

* * *

All of them, in combination, gives me a deck that's stacked in my favor as much as it could.

Time to check in on that potato.

Warping back to the place, I quickly pulled at the sprouted plant, the yield being 50 potatoes.

**[Potatoes] obtained!**

Now, one last thing...

Planting a **[Mana Seed]**, I left the area and began wondering about when I'll end up crossing paths with the Queen's Watchdog, and his butler...

* * *

Going to a general store, I bought a wheelbarrow and some soil before heading back towards, what I now called, the 'Compost Room'. Arriving, I quickly dumped all of the soil into the **[Worm Farm]**, also putting in the **[Quick Worm]**.

**[Wheelbarrow] obtained!**

**[Wheelbarrow] recipe obtained!**

**[Soil] obtained!**

As I let the worm get to work, I wondered, thinking a bit, "Adding the circus... what would happen?"

I then questioned as I got outside, "System! What are we looking at in terms of chronological placement of this **[Black Butler]** world?"

**Months before Book of Circus.**

I see... Returning to my **[Private Lab]**, I opened up the **[Loot Seed].**

* * *

**Expansion Voucher: Allows you to purchase 1 expansion for free.**

* * *

Command: Divide all of the current, and future, **[Expansions]** into the following groups: **Crafting, Farming, Research, Xenomorph Hive, and Front**.

**Complying.**

**Separation Complete.**

With the expansions getting bigger, I need to better organize things.

The **[Basement]** vanished as I quickly bought a **[Quarry]** using the voucher, the **[Expansion]** falling under **[Crafting]**.

* * *

**Quarry: Rocks, minerals, and crystals galore! Randomly generates ore at different rates!**

**Quarry Upgrades:  
**

**Regeneration Rate: Generate the ore or stone more quickly!  
Cost: 20 Shop Points**

**Rare Discovery: A chance to discover rare items!  
Cost: 1,000 Shop Points**

**Ore Vein: Bigger ore deposits grouped together.  
Cost: 10,000 Shop Points**

* * *

Dammit, I need a pickaxe. But in order to process the ores... I need the **[Forge]**.

Buying that **[Expansion]**, and causing the **[Shop Points]** to lower to 760, I quickly went inside to see a massive smelter.

* * *

**Forge Upgrades:**

**Tinker's Tool Casts: Have casts for pickaxe heads, shovels, swords, and other stuff.  
Cost: 10 Shop Points**

**Blood and Skins of Metal: Have casts for wires and metal sheets.  
Cost: 5 Shop Points**

**Turn it Up: The heat in the smelter can be raised exponentially.**  
**Warning: The heat will also be felt.  
Cost: 35 Shop Points**

* * *

Seems handy, but where can I get... metal... wait.

The ammo and bullets!

Warping to **[Storage]**, I used the wheelbarrow to load it up with as much ammo as possible, dumping them into the **[Extraction Chamber]** and repeating the process over and over. After filling it up as much as possible, I closed the door and started it up, the **[Shop]** now in the **[Void]**.

As I waited, I began thinking...

In **[Minecraft]**, there's this mod called **[Tinker's Construct]**. It gave the ability to make custom-made tools out of different materials, and not only upgrade them, but also swap out the parts of the object. Mainly uses metals, but if you do it correctly, you end up with a literal _unbreakable_ tool.

Sadly, I don't have much access to them, but it doesn't matter much.

Bullets consist of a variety of metals. And, if my guess is correct...!

* * *

**Extraction Complete!**

**From Bullets:**

**-1 Lead Ingot  
-2 Steel Ingots  
-1 Copper Ingot  
-Gunpowder**

* * *

Metals obtained.

Grabbing the copper ingot, I went to the **[Forge]** and melted it down, putting in the mold for wires before getting out due to the high heat.

Checking in on the **[Mana Fruit Tree]**, I found that it grew high, the fruit already forming... like a normal apple tree. I muttered, "I need a ladder..."

One quick crafting session with wood later, along with noting how the **[Concrete Slab]** was done drying, I quickly went back to the tree.

**[Wooden Ladder] recipe added!**

Using the ladder to get up, I mused, "3 of these fruits, and I unlock **[Mana Lines]**..."

* * *

**Mana Fruit:**

**Time til maturation: 23 hours**

**Regrowth after harvest: 14 days**

* * *

Annoying...

Is there anything else I can do...?

Well, I do have **[S****ilk]**... But it's doesn't have huge worth, at the moment. And I don't see it helping in the long-run...

Time to check my **[Loot Seed]**, again...

* * *

**Indestructible**** Kinetic Generator: Use the power of kinetic energy to generate electricity! Run in this over-sized hamster wheel, and you got energy!**

* * *

That's... something, I guess.

Maybe I can use the useless DVD for something...

Actually, now that I think about it... there was another thing I thought like a typical **[Gamer]**, was a particular plant...

All I need is some gravel.

Taking a quick **[Sleep]**, I went to the **[Hive]**, and blinked at the variety.

One type of **[Xenomorph]** was much bulkier than the others, with thicker bodies and armor plates, with a couple of horns on the side to protect its head.

**[Juggernaut Xenomorph]**

Another was much smaller, about the size of my torso with a more streamline appearance.

**[Survey Xenomorph]**

A group that seemed to be light and more sharp.

**[Scout Xenomorph]**

There was even a group with their shells changing color, blending in like camouflage despite their vague shadows and drooling mouths.

**[Stealth Xenomorph]**

But the best part of it all?

There was a **[Queen Xenomorph]** to each one.

My familiar, the **[Alpha Queen Xenomorph]**, walked up slowly, as I glanced over the various Xenomorphs and trapped hosts.

_"Greetings, Master. We have expanded our hive, and have developed a high council comprised of the other Queens and I to decide what our next move to expand our hive is."_

A slight society... but with the loyalty of a cult.

Nodded in casual interest, I spoke, "If you may, please acquire some gravel. I wish to better this place." One of the **[Standard Xenomorphs]** quickly scampered off into the **[Zoo Resource World]** as I looked at the upgrades.

* * *

**Hive Upgrades:**

**Here comes the Sun: Allow sunlight to enter certain parts of the Hive.  
Cost: 20 Shop Points**

**SPACE!: The entire interior now resembles a spaceship.  
Requirements: Hive occupancy of at least 5000.  
Note: Will automatically be upgraded once requirements have been reached.**

**Like Ants: The entire structure becomes something that resembles the interior of an ant colony.  
Cost: 2000 Shop Points**

* * *

Purchasing the sunlight option, I smiled a bit as the Xenomorph came back with a bunch of pebbles being carried in a wagon. Indicating where to dump the gravel, I quickly brought out the **[Diamond Plant]**, before quickly planting it.

Instantly, there was a 'vacuum' as the air became a bit more breathable, the plant growing rapidly and resembling a cone pointing up, small crystals beginning to grow along it.

Carbon dioxide... it's what every local Earth mammal exhales after their respiratory system is finished using the oxygen. It's commonly referred to as CO2. Too much of this gas being inhaled, and you suffocate... That's why plants are important.

But this **[Diamond Plant]**, it merely creates diamonds with the carbon, giving back oxygen.

And judging by the current size, the crystals are the size of small marbles... and they stop growing when they reach the size of baseballs. I ordered before leaving, "When it becomes harder to breathe, check this plant and see if one of the crystals stopped growing. If it isn't growing, then pluck the crystal and deposit it in **[Storage]**."

All of them bowing, I checked back in on the **[Mana Fruit****]**, seeing that there were seven of them, and all were ripe and ready to eat. Using the ladder, I carefully made my way up and picked three of them before getting back on the ground and eating them.

* * *

**Drag (Level 50): Anything you want that's in sight, just reach out and take it! Then, it comes flying towards you!  
Level 10 (Passive): Object now floats near you instead of into your hand.  
Level 25 (Passive): You can apply it to multiple objects.  
Level 50 (Passive): Instead of pulling the target to you, you can instead pull yourself to the target.  
Weight limit: 50 tons  
Uses till next level: 0/50,000**

* * *

**Evolution for the spell [Drag] has been found.**

**Evolve [Drag]?**

* * *

Frowning, I first bought **[Mana Lines]** to enable magic in my **[Shop]**, bringing my **[Shop Points]** down to 735.

* * *

**[Mana Lines] unlocked!**

**[Magical Research Lab] unlocked!**

* * *

Nodding a bit, I then 'evolved' **[Drag]**, getting a surprise.

* * *

**[Drag] has evolved to [Telekinesis]!**

**Telekinesis (Level 1): Use the Force... or something. Move it with your mind, and presto, you're now a Jedi.  
Weight Limit: 1,000 Pounds  
Time in use until next level: 1 hour**

* * *

Going through my mental checklist and preparations, I nodded before mentally preparing myself.

"System, think you could give me a Plague Doctor-based look for Black Butler?"

**If you wish, it shall be done.**

"Yes, please. Now... time to jump towards a new story. After all..."

The outside blurred as I made my way behind the counter... the **[Shop]** now resembling a small toy store.

_"The Queen's Watchdog has one _hell _of a butler."_

* * *

**Main Mission unlocked:**

**His Butler, the Observer: Welcome to the Funtom Corporation! You are part of its toy line! However, that doesn't mean that you can mess with the plot for the better, right?**

**Tasks:  
****-Change fate in "Book of Circus"  
-Change fate in "Book of Atlantic"  
-Change fate for Elizabeth Midford  
-Spark a new legend or folktale.**

**Time limit: "Witch from Germany"**

* * *

So this is what you're challenging me for, System?

To not only change fate, but to also become a bedtime story?

All while balancing time for being a toy seller?

**_Challenge accepted._**

I do wonder, though...

What can a _death scythe_ nab me on the **[Auction]**?

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah... things got switched out, and our MC is now dealing with the world of the Queen's Watchdog.**

**We're finally getting into what this [Game] is about... and we're just getting started with the various canon derailing.**

**As for the 'world re-roll'... again, MC is merely trying to stack the deck in his favor. With an 'invincibility' area of merely 4k square feet... he needs it.**

**Review?**

* * *

**Posted: 3/14/2020**


	5. His Butler, Automation

_**Third Person POV:**_

The curtains opened, letting bright sunlight into the bedroom. A young teenage boy got up, stretching as his butler began, "Good morning, Young Lord." Yawning, the boy asked as he sipped his tea, "Green tea?" The butler informed, "Forgive me, my master, but Bard has recently been trying to mix and match various blends to the point of your entire collection being ruined." The boy chuckled, "On the contrary... I have read that an upright tea leaf is an omen of good fortune. Amusing, is it not?" The butler nodded in amusement, "Indeed."

As the butler dressed the boy, he spoke, "Today, we have a meeting with our latest worker, who has proposed a way to boost the Funtom toy sales, dance lessons for waltzing, and preparations to receive Her Majesty's orders." As the butler tied an eye-patch over the boy's right eye, the boy asked, "Out of curiosity, what is the worker's name?" The butler answered, "Strangely enough, he was requested to be called by a title he holds nothing over." "Oh?"

"Quite. He requested to be called 'Shopkeeper'." The boy deadpanned while pointing out, "We have an 'Undertaker'."

"Touche."

* * *

_**MC's POV:**_

It's been a few weeks since I arrived in this world, and already I got proactive. I made some designs for some new toys, along with a few game 'concepts', and a new 'doll house' for production.

...

I've also utterly destroyed Undertaker's parlor, along with Ciel's twin's body. It went up in smoke, with the only thing lingering being my obscured face with a grim reaper-like appearance: dark cloak and scythe. A big fuss was made of it, but... nothing of major importance was left behind. The press has been calling me 'the Burning Reaper', due to how the flames seemed not to harm me despite my cloak burning.

It's fun experimenting with **[Gasoline]**... And it's even more fun seeing the newest effect of my **[Shop Upgrade]** in the works.

* * *

**Not yet...: In the event of an object or substance being introduced to a world, but NOT of the correct time period, the subject of temporal dislocation will instantly vanish within 60 minutes of exposure to the world.  
Note: This is 'negated' if the current technological and/or magical level of the world you currently reside in could feasibly produce the object.  
Unlocked by entering a world with a 'lower' technological/magical advancements than the previous one.**

* * *

Looking up around my office, I glanced at the colorful 'decorations' that are on my wall... and remembered the 'reward' for destroying the Bizarre Doll.

* * *

**[Golem Rune] unlocked!**

**Golems are animated figures that use a medium and energy to move about. Depending on the material used, different effects are applied to the resulting golem. Just be sure to apply a [Golem Rune] to act as the 'core' of your creation.**

* * *

Managing to obtain some newspapers that weren't needed... the resulting **[Literature Golem]** was made of ink and paper.

I had it become the 'wallpaper' of my office, and ordered it to transcribe the actions and the identities of the intruders to my office.

It's funny how people can filter out information on a constant basis. Once it becomes part of your routine, you barely notice the subtle changes. In this case, I merely made the 'wallpaper' the same as the rest of it. By working off of that assumption, and barely grasping the concept of society's 'hive mind', you could then plot out ways to work around those you target and pull at their strings. After all, when they work off of habits and routine, you can manipulate what they think and perceive as the 'truth', and weed out the 'lies'. At that point, 'lies' become the 'truth', and 'truth' becomes 'lies'.

The omission of information is a powerful weapon, in all honesty. By omitting information, you end up leaving imagination to take the wheel. For example, if you ended up giving someone a vague request like 'meeting someone important', they can interpret it in different ways. Is it Royalty? Is it a loved one? A family member? A role model? The only one who knows that answer is the one that spoke the words... if they actually hold the information in their minds as well.

That's why information is regarded as a treasure... a resource that is taken for granted more than water and air itself. After all, without information... how can we move forwards?

Packing up the samples in three separate cases, I got myself dressed before pulling out a small rune, wondering what **[Golem]** I should make next.

* * *

**Golem Types:**

**Paper: Perfect for spying on people, but easily fragile. Regenerates body quickly. Doesn't have much strength, but is light.  
Minimal amount needed to still regenerate: 1 square foot of paper.**

**Clay: Can shape-shift, and can easily disguise themselves as humans. Doesn't make noise, and washes away easily in the rain.**

**Literature: Made of paper and ink. Blends in perfectly with wall and surroundings. Can perfectly disguise themselves as books, newspaper, or even wallpaper.**

**Metal: High resistance to heat. Strength and heat tolerance determined by metal(s) used for 'body' of golem.**

* * *

Maybe concrete...? Stone?

Shaking my head to rid myself of those thoughts while putting the rune away, I also grabbed some files and prepared to truly derail the _Book of Circus_ arc early.

All with a simple request that seems realistically logical on the surface... but, if I play my card correctly, will end up giving Phantomhive some new guards and soldiers.

Stepping into the carriage that was parked outside of the building, I watched as the scenery passed by... Trust me when I say that I've put a lot of thought into what I'm about to do.

Unlike most **[Gamers]**, who usually focus on the present and the 'resulting' future for them, I focus on _investing_ my products along with what would truly occur in long-term. If anything, you need to consider what kind of domino effect will occur when introducing an element or action. And by giving the hidden message about my skills, well...

It's all for business.

* * *

_Hours later..._

Arriving at the manor, I stopped for a moment to take it all in... before grabbing my bags, and muttering out loud... and on purpose, "Here's hoping that Lord Phantomhive doesn't mind a practical demonstration... or his servants possibly joining in on this." As I reached for the other bags, a smooth and elegant voice cuts in, "May I help you with that, Shopkeeper?" Turning, I merely smiled, "Yes, thank you. However, my papers are for me to keep, as I went through a lot of trouble to obtain this information for Lord Phantomhive." As he nodded while taking my bags, I waited until the carriage was a good distance away before speaking as I went passed the butler...

"Before I forget, if possible, I would like to propose a private trade with the Lord... and the first cost, should he accept, is a Death Scythe."

That caused him to briefly stumble as I made my way inside... and gave me a brief satisfaction of being someone of interest.

Time to mess around.

"Well, the scythe of the Grim Reaper, anyway. After all, some things are worth more than what they are paid in."

Did I catch your attention... Sebastian? Or... was it my presence that did so?

Regardless...

I looked around, taking in the manor's interior as I asked, "Where is Lord Phantomhive?"

* * *

_**Third Person POV:**_

Shopkeeper was directed by an elder butler, who waved to the center staircase, "He's right there." The Shopkeeper turned to see a short boy wearing a black eye-patch, looking down at him.

After a moment of silence, the Shopkeeper freely admitted, "No offense, my Lord... but you are physically better than I expected you to be." Interested and amused, the boy asked as he walked down, "Not older or tall?" The Shopkeeper merely smiled, "My Lord, the image of a subject can impact the minds of anyone that views it. It also depends on the colors and how they are displayed. After all, Roses are red... but so is blood from the body. But as I know that time is a valuable resource that shouldn't be wasted, would you like our meeting to be concluded swiftly, or at its own pace?"

Soon, the Lord, his butler, and Shopkeeper were in the main room as Shopkeeper brought one of his bags onto his lap, "Forgive my manners, but I brought some models and 'samples' for you to interact with so that you can better picture what the products will become." He took out a small toy carriage along with a small windmill-like device before closing the bag they were in.

"This is a 'pull-back' toy, until a better name is devised." Handing the toy carefully to the young Lord, the boy asked, "A 'pull-back' toy? Explain." "Quite simply, it is a type of toy that uses a special motor that's cheap to produce." Raising the windmill, he began turning the blades back, "It uses a spiral spring that, after being wound up, produces motion." "Like a watch spring?" "Indeed, but with a greater width." Letting go of the windmill, the blades began to spin, generating a light breeze for a moment before slowing to a halt. "Interesting... But what does that have to do with this carriage?" Shopkeeper nodded to the toy, "Please, wind up the 'rear' wheels, before placing it on the ground and letting go."

Doing so, the young master was slightly intrigued as he witnessed the carriage move without external help after being released. "I see... a type of toy that provokes the nature to 'chase' something, or follow." Shopkeeper nodded, "It's still in it's first stages, but it gets the points across. The second 'toy' I present merely exercises construction and creativity."

Putting the first case away and pulling out the second, Shopkeeper paused before asking politely, "If you don't mind, may I please use the table for this demonstration?" As the butler went to pick up the toy carriage, the young Lord waved him to the table, "Not at all." Nodding, the inventor quickly brought out numerous small logs with indents in them, "I call these 'Linking Logs'. With these, the participant could easily build any structure they desire. For example..." Quickly, he moved the pieces around to give an assortment of buildings, finishing with a small wood roof, "This is a house." He quickly shifted the pieces in a different arrangement, "An inn." He swapped it around, once more, "A saw-mill."

The young Lord carefully picked up the pieces, eyeing them, "This has merit, but I am having thoughts as to their sizes." The toy inventory sighed, "Forgive me, my Lord, but this is merely a model to give you an idea. Of course you have to confront the health inspectors, but if we mass produce it, they will give an proverbial extension to doll houses."

As the inventory quickly put the pieces away, the young Lord eyed the last case, "And the remaining case?" Pausing, the inventory admitted, "It's... a new card game I devised. It surrounds colors, planning, managing resources, and psychological manipulation along with taking chances. However, it has potential to be long and tedious, capable of lasting hours if done correctly."

Humming in interest, the young Master asked the butler, "Sebastian. How much time do we have until my next appointment?" Sebastian checked his pocket watch, before answering, "Surprisingly, we have 2 hours, due to the timely manner of how Shopkeeper explained and answered your questions." Nodding, the Lord of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive, told Shopkeeper, "I do enjoy games. Please, explain how the rules work. And, what is this the name of this game you created?"

With a smile of slight nostalgia, Shopkeeper began, "Well..." Opening the last remaining case, he took out a deck of cards that was colored red, black, yellow, and white on the backs. Placing them face-up and spreading them out, Ciel saw how the majority of the faces of the cards were one of four colors: red, blue, yellow, or green. There were also a few cards that seemed to have different images: a twist, a circle with a line through it, and a 'plus 2'. Finally, there were only a couple black cards that had all four colors in a circle, with only two having a 'plus 4' written on them.

"Borrowing a word from the Spanish language, and mentioning a rule of the game, I call it... _**Uno.**_"

* * *

_**MC's POV:**_

... The brat didn't even last half an hour, and he already has 10 cards. Meanwhile, I have three.

Still... Something's not right...

Oh, that's right...

I'm playing around... and being a normal **[Gamer]**.

In reality, I have a deadline.

Ah, well...

Time to stop playing around.

I casually played a red 4 on top of the blue 4, mentioning, "You know... I was wondering if I can rent your demonic butler."

That caused him to have his eye widen briefly, before he muttered, "Not an option."

Red Skip.

Blue Skip.

Blue Draw 2.

Drawing two cards, I went on, "In that case, how about I tell you about a theory called Schrodinger's Cat?"

Blue 5.

Continuing on as I played a Blue Reverse, I explained, "The theory goes that, if you lock a cat in a special box with equal odds of it killing and not killing the cat, until the result is observed, the cat is both dead and alive. Upon observation, there is then a world where the opposite result of the cat's survival is created."

Ciel laying a Red Reverse, I continued as I drew, "In this case, however... you survived that massacre while your brother didn't." He froze up, "How did you obtain this information?" "Merely some former connections that have their affairs taken care of. What is your next play, Lord Phantomhive?"

Shakily playing a Red Draw 2, Ciel looked at me, "I will be demanding who you are." Chuckling as I drew, I commented, "You should be more concerned about the Undertaker. Not because of his information, but because of what he was planning on doing." "And what is that?"

As he played a Red 3, I answered, "For starters, he plans on messing around with Cinematic Records... and was planning on bringing your brother back. But that's in the future. At present, there are more pressing concerns involving your financial problems."

Finally handing him the folder, I went on, "In there lists the people I want to recruit. While they may work in the circus, the know what's best for keeping a crowd entertained. However, what's concerning is who the patron of these people. Apparently, the financial provider has the same symbol that was part of your kidnappers." Quickly throwing the cards away, he grabbed the folder and flipped through it. I glanced at the cards he had left in his hand...

Two Wilds and a Draw 4.

He would've won in three of his turns...

_But I would've still held all of the cards, by then._

Calmly picking up the cards as he viewed them, Ciel finally asked me, "And... this trope... why do you want me to spare them?" Smiling sadly, I inquired, "Tell me, Ciel Phantomhive... Do you believe a false promise that could easily be fulfilled... be the worst promise to make to someone?" "Depends on what is promised. But if it is held for a long time while the recipient of the promise is ignorant of it all... Then yes, I do believe so."

Nodding to the folder, I explained, "Their false promise was heard years ago. It was merely funding for an orphanage, that is now abandoned. Also, when you arrive at the manor... burn it down to the ground." Ciel blinked in surprise, "Do you have a grudge against it?" Shaking my head, "It's not an order, but a recommendation. Master Phantomhive... forgive me for bringing up bad memories, but... To make things easier to understand, there was no demon to rescue them before they broke."

A look of understanding came across his face... before finally asking, "Who are you?" Merely smiling, I answered, "No matter what, I'm just a travelling Shopkeeper. Those people in the folder, I am formerly requesting that they be kept alive and relatively well. I also request that the residents of Phantomhive's manor, the people in that folder, and your fiance Elizabeth be with me in a single room at a later date. All will be explained about who I am until this is all over."

A look on conflict was on his face...

He was debating on whether or not to accept my request.

His eye and gaze quickly became firm, "When are you required to have these people from this circus?" Smiling casually, I sipped some tea, "If everything occurs correctly, then it should be around the point in time when Lau bring Cedric Brandel to you." Sebastian arrived with snacks, "Oh, so you found out about his arms deal?" Merely nodding, I pointed out, "Young Master, this is merely me speaking as an observer of human nature. People are naturally greedy in terms of wealth. Wealth is what perpetuates value and balances how we see things. That means that, the more one has to spend, the more value they gain. However, they are acceptable to patterns and habits... along with being able to influenced easily by the daring ones."

"Oh? How so?" Ciel looked intrigued, and had that eager gaze to learn. Nodding to the nearby small table in front of us, I answered, "I first need plates and napkins set on a circular table. At least eight sets will do, with the napkins folded and placed between the plates." The Butler checked his watch, before musing, "Well, we do have time... Shall we have this lesson be given in the dining room over lunch?" Bashfully, I spoke, "I don't want to be a bother. I already made myself suspicious in your eyes." Ciel chuckled, "You're trying to make a Butterfly flap its wings a certain way from the very start, aren't you?" "Guilty. However... Until this entire event with the Circus is over, I won't tell you much."

Soon, we made our way to the dining room, and I hummed in appreciation, "Thank you, Butler Sebastian, for setting the table just for me to teach the Young Master about human nature. But please note that this form of a lesson comes from someone else's ideals, that still holds true still this very day." The pair nodding, I gestured to the table, "Supposed that you were sitting down on this table. Do you take the napkin on your right, or the napkin on your left?" Ciel automatically spoke, "The one of the right." Sebastian added, "It's how Earls, Dukes, and other such royalty are raised." I agreed, but pressed, "Correct, but how was that determined? If you take the one to the right, then everyone is forced to pick their right napkin. The same goes for the left. By taking the napkin first, you establish a minor influence that spreads across the table."

Ciel seemed to nod along, "That means that, should I choose the 'left' napkin, everyone at the table would have to pick up the left?" "Correct. This, Young Master, is how 'tradition' works. Or rather, how the 'universe' functions. This 'napkin principle' could be applied to currency worth, value of importance, even those that start revolutions. The researchers with breakthroughs 'took the napkin' first, causing many other researchers to follow through with the same thing. Concepts and conclusions, rich and poor, all of these things in society had someone to 'take the napkin' first, someone that sets the rules and traditions that ended up persisting up until the present day."

I concluded, "Thus, by being the ones to quite truly be the one that started a successful trend, you are then able to control that trend by showing the 'result' of your actions. That's how human nature works: it's merely copying whoever is daring enough to do it first, then adjusting it if the outcome isn't what is desired.." Ciel chuckled in amusement, "Thank you for the lesson... It was most enlightening."

Sebastian hummed with a smile, "Quite."

Checking the time, I stated, "Well, I wasted enough time as it is, already. Message me if you manage to set me up with those performers. Oh, and Lord Phantomhive? Some groups of key words for you future endeavors. Would you like them?" Ciel merely smiled, "I prefer to have actual sources instead of second-handed information. Thank you for the offer, though."

* * *

_**Third Person POV:**_

Shopkeeper chuckled as he walked up to a nearby curtain, gripping the edge, "As expected from a Phantomhive... May good fortune come your way." In one fluid motion, he quickly wrapped the curtain around himself, before vanishing as it opened back up. Ciel merely stood there for a moment, staring at the curtain... before quickly turning, "Sebastian. Start production for the Linking Logs and _**Uno**_ cards. Also... look into what Shopkeeper gave us to investigate."

Bowing with smooth acceptance, Sebastian spoke, "I'll begin at once, my Lord." As Ciel went to his office, he spoke out loud, "He managed to work his way up, careful about what he spoke and revealed, all just to tell me about how people work and requesting some people to meet him? I'll play his game, for now. After all..."

He mentally finished with a determined gaze, the thought burning in his head, "_It's the job of the Queen's Watchdog to keep a look out for trouble for Her Majesty!_"

* * *

**_MC's POV:_**

Emerging from the shadows of my cover office, I thought back to the message that appeared the day I arrived in this world.

* * *

**SPECIAL CONDITION!**

**This world's level of poverty and supernatural elements interfere with [World Travel].**

**To gain exp and switch locations, you can only 'gain' it by selling and/or gifting to the certain characters in this world!**

**[Auction House] is also locked out.**

* * *

What it boils down to... is that I can only sell items to the main cast, the Grim Reapers, and (if I really push it) major characters that are part of an arc.

The only problem is that I can't actually reach them, not without building up a reputation, followed by backing from one of them.

Sitting down at my desk, I drummed by fingers against the surface in boredom... With the patent and the leaps in entertainment via board games that I just introduced, my revenue will come along swimmingly. Well... Might as well check in on that first automation of mine.

It's been over a day, anyway.

Command: Show resulting unusual items from **[Loot Seed]**.

* * *

**Healing Coffin: A coffin that, ironically, restores one's health, while also healing their genetic information. Limbs and distorted extremities, chronic illness to cancer, it heals all of them! Each person doesn't have the same incubation time, though.**

**The Chicken of the Wild: A chicken that lays eggs... that can hatch into various familiars. The [Familiar Eggs] have their own conditions to hatch, though...**

**Evolution Expansion: A special room that can rapidly evolve anything, through selective environments and specific conditions. Darwin, eat your heart out.**

**Black Butler Manga Shelf: A book shelf that manifests all of the canonical Black Butler manga books. Updates regularly.**

**Emotional Core: A core that, once pressed into an apathetic living creature, unlocks their emotions and 'grounds' them to the point of having empathy.**

**Loot Seed Upgrade: Why be random rarity? Upgrade any [Loot Seed] to give better quality items!**

* * *

The **[Healing Coffin]** is something I'll be definitely be using in the near future.

**[The CHicken of the Wild]** will definitely be crucial for the **[Pet Shop]** expansion.

**[Evolution Expansion]**... That, is something I'll definitely abuse when **[Pet Shop]** is unlocked.

**[Black Butler Manga Shelf]** is something I'll give Ciel, after I show him who I am.

**[Emotional Core]** is something I barely understand, but I'm keeping it for the sake of necessity.

As for the **[Loot Seed Upgrade]**... I'm definitely going to see what it involves.

* * *

**Loot Seed Upgrade:**

**Can be used on: Any [Loot Seed] aside from [Legendary Loot Seed].**

**Cost: 5 [Loot Seeds] of the same rarity.**

* * *

That makes sense...

And since I managed to have a 'fifth' division...

Time to take a trip to my **[Shop]**. Or rather... my 'house'.

Making my way to it, I mentally smiled as 'Time Lord logic' took over.

After all, although its a small house outside, it's bigger on the inside.

... With a nearly perfect interior to not raise suspicion.

Nearly.

On purpose, I installed an 'attic ladder' on the second floor. Sure, it's normal... but if anyone has an eye for actual detail, and know their math, the 'attic' should be impossible, since it should instead lead to the roof, but the roof has no trap door.

Not to mention... how many people would truly notice a trap door leading to somewhere impossible?

Some things are best left hidden in plain sight.

Heading into the **[Shop]**, I quickly warped to the **[Magic Research Lab]**...

And got to work researching runes.

* * *

**Runes: A written spell in a stone. With their names being what they are, they seem like the bare basics... but even a small spark can light an entire oil tanker on fire.  
Material(s): Stone**

**Discovered Runes:  
-Mana  
-Fire  
-Wind  
-Heal  
-Water  
-Earth  
-Golem  
-Light  
**

* * *

I was making slow progress... but it's well worth it. With the **[Fire Rune]**, I have my own stove and heater. **[Wind Rune]** provides a cool breeze to beat the heat. **[Water Rune]** provides clean water to drink. **[Earth Rune]** actually helps out with in the **[Quarry]**, providing me a way to move and obtain the ore much more quickly. However... All of these runes need a steady supply of mana or magic. That's where the **[Mana Rune]** comes in, providing a steady source of mana once introduced to some nearby runes.

On another note, **[Golems]** can only be 'made' of solid substances, not liquid or gas. I was severely disappointed, considering how I wanted to make a 'Water' **[Golem]**.

But to actually apply the runes together... it's a bit like programming.

Speaking of 'programming' and '**[Golems]**', the second one I made was a **[Clay Golem]**, with the following programs/tasks/orders 'installed' into it.

* * *

**Restock Golem (Clay):  
Form: Humanoid (Localized Race by default)**

**Orders:**

**When a certain stock of items in 'Front' of [Shop] is below 50 percent:  
1\. Go to [Storage] and gather the [Item(s)] that are running low.  
2\. After gathering stock, go to 'Front' of [Shop] towards where current low stock is.  
3\. Fill stock and repeat until stock is at least 80 percent full.  
4\. Return to [Storage] and stand-by.**

* * *

It was a pain, but well worth it.

Same goes with the other two.

* * *

**Loot Golem (Clay):  
Form: Humanoid**

**Orders:**

**When [Loot Seed] is fully grown:  
1\. Open [Loot Seed].  
2\. Retrieve generated item/subject from 'chest'.  
3\. Move item/subject to [Storage].  
4\. Return to [Private Lab] and stand-by.**

* * *

**Loot Planting Golem (Clay):  
Form: Serpentine**

**Orders:**

**When there isn't a [Loot Seed] present and/or growing in [Rapid Pot: Soil from Eden: Loot Seed]:  
1\. Place resulting [Loot Seed(s)] into [Storage].  
2\. Take one (1) [Loot Seed] from [Storage].  
3\. Plant [Loot Seed] in [Rapid Pot: Soil From Eden: Loot Seed].  
4\. Stand-by.**

* * *

It's a bit wordy, but I found that each **[Golem]**, depending on how complex they are, accept different kinds of orders.

Since **[Clay]** is a malleable material, but rather simplistic and weak, it can only take 1 set of orders.

Still... well worth it, considering it's early automation.

Making two more **[Golem Runes] **and **[Mana Runes]**, I quickly headed to the **[Crafting Room]** to test out something.

Muttering to myself as I gathered construction materials into a pile, "Wood... Concrete... Metal... Clay..."

Taking out a single **[Golem Rune]** and **[Mana Rune]**, I placed them into the pile before stepping back.

Instantly, the pile shook before 'wrapping' itself around the runes before taking on a more humanoid torso appearance made up of the materials I mentioned.

* * *

**Golem Discovered!**

**[Construction Golem]**

**This Golem is made to specifically 'build' large scaled projects via preinstalled [Craft] Skill.**

**Can only [Craft] one thing at a time.**

**Depending on the size of the project and the number of [Construction Golems] available, construction time can be greatly reduced.**

**[Construction Pile] recipe discovered!**

**Construction Pile: Everything you need to make a [Construction Golem].  
Materials:  
\- 1 [Golem Rune]  
\- 1 [Mana Rune]  
\- 25 Wood  
\- 25 Clay  
\- 25 Concrete  
\- 25 Metal**

* * *

I'm so going to abuse the heck out of this.

I quickly made two more **[Construction Golems]**, before looking through the various recipes... And found what I was looking for.

* * *

**Rune Fusion Bench: Find new elements and forces to use [Runes] for! Combine Runes to discover new ones, and bring about a change!  
Materials:  
\- 30 Wood  
\- 8 Metal  
\- 100 [Mana Runes]**

* * *

Say what you want... but I'm going to automate making **[Runes]**, and actually do stuff!

I'll make it possible and have it up and running by next world, damn it!

* * *

_A three months later..._

Sighing in relaxation, I made myself comfortable in my sofa.

Say what you want about hard work, but sometimes, the results are worth it.

* * *

**Fused Rune Results:**

**Fire + Water = Steam**

**Mana + Golem = Animation**

**Fire + Earth = Lava**

**Light + Steam = Energy**

**Wind + Earth = Sand**

**Mana + Golem + Earth = Etching**

* * *

There were tons more, but nothing much of interest.

I managed to max out the **[Loot Seed]** into **[Legendary Loot Seed]**, but... the **[Soil From Eden]** lost its effects, and even with the **[Rapid Pot]**, it takes about 28 days for the loot to generate.

But aside from the currently stored items... the 'Legendary' results were well worth it.

* * *

**Black Butler anime 'Books': The DVDs of Book of Circus, Book of Murder, and Book of Atlantic, all in omniversal translation!**

**Instant Cinema: Ever wanted to pull a 'Characters Watching [media here]'? Well this remote will allow you to do so! Just... be warned that instead of a movie room, it's more of a huge living room. Drinks and Food included.**

**Rune Factory recipe: Making the basic runes is now automated! Assembly is required, though, but it's well worth the trouble, right?  
Materials:  
\- 50 Metal  
\- 10 [Etching Runes]  
\- 25 [Earth Runes]  
\- 8 [Animation Runes]  
\- 100 [Mana Runes]  
\- 10,000 [Alcohol]**

* * *

The last one... it's somewhat of a dozy, but I'm making progress with the alcohol.

The reason I'm not rushing it... is because while the wealth would be no problem, it'll end up being suspicious in the eyes of the public in the long run.

A Funtom worker being an alcoholic? How does this man get his wealth, despite his paycheck? Where does he put the crates of alcohol?

It's the little questions that'll lead to an investigation... leading to question that I don't want answered.

Sipping some tea, I muttered, "I wonder... Is polygamy such a thing?"

**In this world, yes... but it's frowned upon. Concubine(s) are somewhat more acceptable.**

Chuckling to myself, I slowly frowned.

Question to System: I'm finding myself lonely, despite the people around me... Aside from **[Familiars]**, how do I get a more permanent 'companionship'?

**Answer: That would be revealed in your next world.**

Sighing to myself, I muttered, "Of course..."

Question to System: ... Am I capable of repairing the Renbourn Workhouse?

**Answer: Yes.**

Good.

It'll be useful in the long run. After all... I now have a total of 25 **[Construction Golems]**, ready to be put to use.

_Knock-Knock-Knock!_

Blinked in slight surprise, I got myself dressed before peeking at who was outside.

It was Sebastian.

Opening the door, I frowned, "Not that it isn't a bother for you to come here, Sebastian... But why are you here?" The demonic butler answered, "Forgive me if I'm interrupting anything, but those Circus Staff, Lady Elizabeth, and the Pnantomhive Servants are gathered. The Young Master wishes to see what they have to do with anything?"

Smiling, I requested, "I'll meet you in the manor. Let me just grab three things from my inventory, and I'll be right there." Bowing before leaving, I watched Sebastian leave before closing the door and putting on my best clothes. After doing so, I quickly grabbed the **[Healing Coffin]**, **[Black Butler anime 'Books']**, and **[Instant Cinema]**.

Time to be the biggest 'butterfly', but hopefully 'flap' it the correct way.

* * *

**A/N: AUTOMATION!**

**The best kind of work-around for future hard work.**

**With that out of the way...**

**I'm accepting [Items] and/or [Familiars], due to the [The Chicken of the Wild].**

**The [The Chicken of the Wild] was created by [The Dark Wolf Shiro], and we both hatched out the details about how it works.**

**Not all of the submissions will be accepted, though, so don't expect any submitted items to be accepted just like that.**

**Next chapter... [King Crimson] will be skipping episodes, and the MC _finally_ gets around to selling from his [Shop].**

**Stay safe, readers, in these tough times. Wash hands, keep your social distance, and stay healthy.**

* * *

**Posted: 4/7/2020**


	6. His Butler, The Future

**A/N: Just a heads-up. During the 'watch', I'll be skipping around and merely mentioning moments. If you haven't gotten around to 'Book of Circus' or any other special 'Black Butler' arcs, spoilers ahead.**

* * *

**_Third Person POV:_**

An assortment of people were present in the main room.

One group was a bunch of circus performers, (seemingly) missing a member of their trope and brought along a brown-haired boy with freckles on his face. Ciel was joined by his servants and his blond fiance.

Baldroy, the 'chef' of the Phantomhive manor, whistled as he looked at Joker, the unofficial Circus Leader. More specifically, his right arm. Baldroy complimented, "Nice substitute. If we had these back in my day, the aftermath would be less painful for the folks." Joker blinked, "Back in your day? Forgive me, but you're just as old as the butler!"

Finny looked up at Jumbo, eagerly speaking, "I'm Finnian, but you can call me Finny!"  
Jumbo cautiously nodded, "I'm Jumbo."  
"Jumbo, eh? How strong are ye?"  
One of the younger kids with them, Peter, bragged, "Jumbo could just about lift those statues out in front!"  
Finny blinked in confusion, "But... I helped place them there all by me-self..."

A red-haired maid stammered as she clumsily tried to cover up the black-haired Beast, "Y-You should cover up your modesty for the Young Master!"  
Wendy blinked, "These are our uniforms, though..."

The blond teen, Dagger, merely talked with the elder butler Tanaka.

As for Ciel... he was talking with the tag-along, Freckles, along with Elizabeth. Ciel was looking alert as Elizabeth and Freckles talked animatedly.

Finally, the grey haired Snake merely kept to himself with his serpents coiled around him.

Sebastian entered through the main door, being followed by Shopkeeper... who was dragging an empty coffin lined in velvet cushioning, a glass cover showing the inside of it.

Sebastian bowed, "I have arrived with Shopkeeper, Young Master."

Ciel hummed, "Good. Now, Shopkeeper..." With a hardened gaze, he continued, "Why did you request all of us to gather here today?"

Shopkeeper placed the coffin down, Shopkeeper began, "First, Young Master... I require Lady Beast to lay in this coffin. You have my word that this is to merely make things easier, and will cause no harm to anyone here. I swear on the rule of Her Majesty."

The trope looked uncertain, before Beast stepped forwards, "I just need to lay in it?"

Shopkeeper admitted, "Prosthetic removed, but you'll get it back shortly after what is done." Slowly nodding, Beast stepped into the coffin and, after placing her fake leg outside of it, laid down. Quickly the cover sealed over here, before bathing her in green light.

Before everyone's eyes, they looked on in shock as her missing leg regenerated to match her real one. While the amount of time that has passed was merely half an hour... it felt like a lifetime of waiting.

Beast stared in shocked, the process now over as she experimentally stood up, before quickly stumbling. Joker instantly caught her as Shopkeeper pointed out, "Since you have gotten used to having one leg, you have new motor functions to get used to. For one time only, as long as you take turns, I offer this coffin to heal and regrow your limbs and bodies."

Freckles lightly touched her covered eye, asking hesitantly, "Does... does it work on my eye?"

Shopkeeper nodded... and quickly the trope argued over who should go in first.

* * *

_A bunch of healing later..._

It was late in the evening. Due to the extensive and various injuries, a lot of time was spent to restore the circus trope's bodies. Sebastian already set the dining table and was serving dinner, Shopkeeper sitting next to Elizabeth.

Shopkeeper whispered to Elizabeth, "You'll soon find out what happened to Lord Ciel Phantomhive, and a possible future that revealed your dueling talents. But before you make a fuss... just know that his servants are not ordinary people." The blond future wife to Lord Phantomhive blinked in shock, before slowly nodding as the meal was finished."

Shopkeeper stood up, revealing a remote, "Sorry about this, Young Master... but this is why I gathered you all here today. I want to show all of you... what would have happened in the future."

_Click!_

A bright light consumed everyone's sights, Shopkeeper's voice echoing out, "May I present to you, a form of entertainment from the future."

* * *

_An layman's term of how television works later..._

_During the watch of **Book of Circus...**_

**During episode 1:**

_Seeing all three servants muck up..._

Freckles blinked, "I thought servants of Lords are supposed to do their jobs correctly?"

Sebastian merely smiled, "Oh, they did... Even though it appears they didn't on the surface."

_The 'shoot-out'..._

Ciel and Sebastian were the only calm ones as the others collectively panicked. However, Freckles spoke in slight confusion, "He... imagined it?"

_The 'bullet' reveal and timelapse..._

After a moment of silence, Joker spoke, "You, Butler, are one scary person."

"Thank you, Joker."

"That... wasn't a compliment, nor a complaint."

_**During the scenes...**_

_Grim Reaper encounter..._

Freckles shouted in panic, "Suits is a Grim Reaper?!"

Peter muttered in disbelief, "No way...! Are we going to die?!"

_'Doll reveal'..._

Elizabeth, Baldroy, Mei-Rin, Finny, Ciel, and Sebastian froze up, before mechanically turning to Freckles... who spoke awkwardly, "Surprise...?"

Shopkeeper suddenly spoke up, "Oh, it's not like you have any room to talk, Lord Phantomhive. I distinctly recall a moment involving a dress, a corset, and a wig."

Ciel turned crimson, "You know about that?!"

Shopkeeper bit into his toast, "From where I am from, thousands, if not, millions have see you dress as a girl."

Elizabeth was silent for a while, before eagerly asking, "After this is over, can I do the make-up?"

Freckles/Doll added with a cheeky grin, filled with relief, "I'll get a dress if you do the cosmetics!"

_Sebastian seduces Beast..._

Everyone looked at Beast awkwardly, Joker even coughing a bit, all of them flushed as Shopkeeper muttered, "I think some of us need to change our clothes..."

_Defending the manor..._

The trope were deadly quiet, pale and shaking. Finny, however, merely smiled sadly, speaking up, "I'm a lab experiment that managed to escape."

Meyrin spoke up shyly, "Former assassin."

Baldroy spoke proudly... with a hint of hollow joy, "Former veteran of war."

Freckles stared blankly ahead... before turning to Ciel, "You sure know how to pick 'em, Smile..."

_Prosthetic__ reveal..._

Shopkeeper instantly handed the trope buckets to throw up in, the horror of their actions striking them as Baldroy cursed, putting a cigarette in his mouth, "There are animals... and there are monsters... Those are the only two kinds of people in this world."

Ciel, meanwhile, frowned, "No... You are incorrect on who they are in terms of what their actions will always be."

_Redbourn Factory visit..._

Joker gritted, "It... it was all for nothing?"

Dagger clenched his fists as Doll slowly wept. Snake finally spoke quietly, "What happened to me?"

Shopkeeper merely held up the second disk, "That... is for tomorrow, along with a voyage that shows what the Undertaker is up to."

In a flash of light, all returned to the Phantomhive main dining hall.

**_MC's POV:_**

It was currently late at night when we reappeared... but just one hour after we left.

I finally asked, "So... what do we do about the limbs?" Everyone looked at the assortment pile of prosthetic in the middle of all of us... because it was like asking the more awkward question 'What do we do about the body?', and it's merely the bodily remains.

Joker gritted, "Bury them... or better yet, destroy them completely."

Beast muttered, "Joker..."

Joker yelled, "I won't stand a physical reminder of the mistake we made, attached to us or even be around us! Our new bodies... they're enough to make me sick! Smile, Black! I'll work with you, I'll turn myself in, just please! Please... get rid of them!"

Ciel shared a look with me, before I bowed, "Lord Phantomhive... I leave this decision to you. However, I would like to extend the Funtom Toy corporation to the Redbourn Factory, as a way for the poor to gain some income and skills in life."

Ciel merely nodded stiffly, "I'll get right on that. Lizzy... and... Freckles? You... can stay in my room, if you would like to..."

Not even Sebastian made a teasing comment, and simply asked, "And the limbs, Young Master?"

Ciel spoke in barely restrained fury, "Burn them. And burn the mansion down, along with killing that Doctor and their 'Father'. This is an order." Bowing, the butler merely sealed the command,

"Yes, My Lord."

He vanished into the shadows as everyone went to their guestrooms in a daze.

From the corner of my eye, I say Joker talking with Baldroy about something, who merely shook his head and spoke something back...

A cruel reminder that, regardless of the lives we lived... we each have our own views and standards, along with emotions and limits to our moral codes. That includes nightmares and regrets.

* * *

_The next morning..._

I hummed to myself as I made my way to the kitchen, wondering what I should make myself for breakfast.

"Scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast...? Maybe blue berry pancakes with syrup..."

Suddenly, I stopped as I saw a red head with 'shark teeth' grinning wildly at me.

After a moment of silence, I took a deep breath, before sighing, "Well... at least I found you. If you could do me a favor, I require Ronald Knox and William T. Spears for today's events. While death is a small margin of a chance, it has to do with a rouge Grim Reaper."

Grell blinked, before asking seriously, "Does this have to do with the manor and all of those kids being incinerated to death?"

"Yep. By the way... quick question in regards to your job: why don't you just hang around and take up the job of collecting souls around the Phantomhive Manor?"

...

Grell face-palmed themselves so hard, they staggered back.

_SMACK!_

* * *

I held out my hand towards the professional Grim Reaper, "Thank you for taking some of your time out of your schedule to meet with me."

William shook it, "Charmed. And it does make it much easier since the massive soul harvest was ahead of schedule... but was then filled up with paperwork."

Ronald stretched, his hands behind his head, "Still... tons of work today takes a load off of tomorrow. I have more party time because of it!"

The others around us kept their distance... especially the circus folks. Baldroy, however, walked up to Ronald and commented, "So, do all Reapers have problems with their vision?"

Ronald sighed, "As far as I know, yes. But last I recalled, we are 'born' from suicide." This caused a harsh intake of breath. "And strangely enough, it didn't matter about the prior vision after 'death', so all reapers have affected vision."

Baldroy nodded, "But what kind of suicide? I mean... there's the kind where you do the deed yourself, but there's also the kind where someone does it for you."

Ronald paused, "That's... a good question. I'll check in with the higher ups to find out."

I quickly waved, getting everyone's attention, "Anyway, time for the Book of Murder, and Book of the Atlantic."

* * *

_**Book of Murder:**_

_The guest list:_

Elizabeth awed, "Oh my! The ones you invited are all over the place, Ciel! Especially that author!"

Freckles squinted slightly, "Wait... you got a diamond guy and a German? Why are they on the list?"

_The murder by the fireplace:_

"What the-?!"

"A murder in a bloody locked room?!"

_Sebastian's 'death':_

Finny blinked in shock, before muttering, "Wait a moment... how can a demon die?"

That caused the freakout session to pause, as Grell narrowed their eyes, "Not to mention, there's no Cinematic Record..."

William nodded, "Quite."

_Meeting Jeremy:_

Joker frowned, "While I'll admit that _Kelvin_ reached out to us at the right time... the timing is too perfect."

Wendy added, "Same with the alibi... It's open-and-shut..."

_Food Problem:_

Freckles blurted, "Wait, that bloke can eat all he wants, and NOT have his stomach explode from it all?! Talk about bloody unfair!"

Elizabeth agreed with tears in her eyes, "And keeping his figure... it's not fair!"

Even Beast frowned in envy, "Not fair..."

_Soy Meat:_

Peter drooled, "Blimey, I want to try some of that!"

Ciel tilted his head, "While I'm unaware of it... we might be able to use it as a substitute for raining livestock." Freckles blinked, "What do you mean, Smile?"

Shopkeeper explained, shrugging, "In regards to butcher shop meats, the livestock needs to be raised. And before they hit the chopping block, they also need to be fed and raised big and healthy. There's also the problem of a future generation so more meat can match the demand for it. To make it easier to understand, it's sort of like the admission for your circus. If the tickets are limited, then that many people will end up coming. Too many tickets would most likely end up with not enough seats. The Supply of the Tickets, versus the Demand for attending the Circus. Basic economics."

_The 'Real' Killer:_

Snake blinked in surprise as he saw the serpent tied up in a pretzel. "... I'm there? But my snakes would get cold in that weather..."

_The Truth of Jeremy and Sebastian:_

Ciel slowly hummed, "It seems everything is now making sense."

_Explanation:_

Everyone was stunned... before Joker muttered, "If that's what Her Majesty does to those that disobey her orders, with a 'game'... I hate to think to see what she does when 'serious'..." Everyone nodded in stunned silence...

Aside from Ciel, who crossed his arms, reaffirming, "Those children don't have any 'hope' or 'strength' left to regain their lives lost. While it's cruel and inhumane... I made my judgement based on personal experience. Besides... they were dead long before their bodies gave out, anyway..."

_Author's Future:_

Ciel merely smiled in satisfaction, "The best way to keep your written works secret... keeping them destroyed and unread. You can't read what you can't find."

_Snake's reveal:_

Ciel was silent for a while, before beginning, "Snake-"

Snake merely shook his head, shyly speaking, "I... I understood why you lied, Smile... It was for your best, anyway..."

_Sebastian's Funeral:_

The butler frowned, "You emphasized how the Undertaker always seems to be at the center of everything, Shopkeeper... Why?"

Shopkeeper merely held up the final disk, "This... is the Book of the Atlantic. This former future is more important to the Grim Reapers in the long-run."

* * *

_**Book of the Atlantic:**_

_Rumors of Reanimation:_

William frowned, "This is indeed troubling."

Elizabeth asked, "The part about human trafficking?"

Grell got serious, "More like bringing the dead back to life. While I may be flamboyant and over the top, even I know that there's a line between life and death that can only be crossed one way and not the other."

Ronald nodded, "The Soul Society will be up in a big fuss over it. What's going on...?"

_Elizabeth's Trip:_

Elizabeth was frightened by the idea that she would've ended up putting her life in danger. Ciel merely held her hand... and Freckles did the same with her other hand.

_Ronald Jumps Aboard:_

Ronald sighed in relief... and in acceptance, "At least if there's murder onboard, then no overtime is given."

William adjusted his glasses, "Still, it's concerning since it implies that someone will die in the near future."

_PHOENIX Greeting:_

...

"PFT! HAHAHAHA!" The tense atmosphere was released momentarily due to the hilarious display and pose. Ciel was flushed in embarrassment... but inwardly smiled at how Elizabeth seemed to lighten up.

_Reanimation Demonstration:_

Everyone looked in awe as the body came back to life... before screaming as they saw the same body attack. Baldroy summarized perfectly, "WHAT THE BLOODY HECK?!"

_Ronald get the head:_

Ronald frowned, "Actually, now that I think about it... the brain technically gives off the commands to give movement. Connected through the neck, yes?"

Grell nodded, "When I went for the neck, everything stops for the body."

William glared, "You would know, due to the amount of paperwork and probation period you were on."

_Corpse Boxes:_

Snake frowned, "... Doesn't track by heat, and isn't alert by sound..."

Ciel glared, "These corpses... how do they find us?"

_There's more Boxes:_

Everyone paled as they saw the carnage of the various monsters fighting the living. Grell mused, "The German branch will get a kick out of this..."

William growled, "Indeed..."

Ronald complained, groaning, "Overtime... so much overtime..."

_Swords-woman Elizabeth:_

All of their eyes widened as Elizabeth looked away... but gripped Ciel's hand tightly, "I'm supposed to be a 'Lady'... your future wife..."

Freckles grinned excitedly, "Wicked! I usually bash at the blokes with a swing, and Beast uses a whip!"

I reassured the Phantomhive future wife, "Your fiance made a literal deal with a demon. Said demon is his butler. The maid is a former assassin with extreme far-sighted eyes. The 'cook' is a former military soldier. The 'gardener' is an escaped lab experiment. The elder butler is a skilled samurai. Young Lady, the fact that you are 'un-ladylike' due to wielding a sword or two merely makes you fit in with the Phantomhive's 'unnatural' theme."

Elizabeth smiled with tears in her eyes, "R-right..."

_Group PHOENIX:_

...

Everyone broke out in laughter again, this time even Ciel joining in, admitting, "It was humiliating before when Sebastian and I did it... but this makes it easier to bear."

_Undertaker Reveal:_

Ciel looked in shock, "That's... what the Undertaker was doing?"

William muttered, narrowing his eyes, "Editing Cinematic Records... Disgusting."

Ronald added, "And that doesn't take into account the reason for the body to move. Didn't that one person from Forensics say that the brain makes electrical shocks so the body can move?"

Grell growled, "Life beyond death? That right there is an insult to the idea!"

_Ciel and Sebastian rock their boat:_

Elizabeth griped Ciel's hand tightly, with Doll muttering, "Smile..."

* * *

As we reappeared in the main world, Grell instantly got serious and began talking with Sebastian and the other Grim Reapers. Ciel, meanwhile, was silent for a while before asking, "Is that all? That's the future that would've happened, and could still happen, without your interference?" I merely nodded.

Noticing how Elizabeth, Doll, and Ciel were still holding hands, I teased, "So... will Doll be wife number 2?" Ciel blinked, before noticing and instantly turning red as Elizabeth was about to reject the claim... while Doll merely looked the two over, muttering, "As long as we're all happy, and I get to have an education... I don't mind." The other two blinked in surprise at Doll, who blinked back, asking confused, "What?"

Sebastian walked over to us, checking the watch, "The Young Master's schedule is still cleared for the day. Is there anything you still wish to do, Shopkeeper?"

Everyone seemed to stare at me, to which I merely shrugged, "This is more of boredom. However, to have some fun... Get a binder and a wig."

Sebastian was taken aback, before Elizabeth caught on and squealed, "I'll get my make-up collection!"

Doll grinned, "I'll get one of me dresses!"

Ciel turned pale and yelled as he chased after them, "NO!"

Grell winked at Sebastian and spoke, "I'll hopefully see you more often, Bassy~!"

Sebastian sighed, "On the condition that they are updates."

Ronald frowned, "Maybe if we take turns..."

I merely grabbed the **[Healing Coffin]** and got ready to leave, when Joker spoke up towards me, "Hold up, there. We will see you again... right?"

With a smile, I answered, "I'll be repairing and rebuilding the Redbourn Factory. I'll let you know when I'm done, so you can be hired and move in." I walked into the shadows of a curtain, now in the **[Shop]**.

Time to get to work.

Having a few of my **[Construction Golems]** gathered, I gave them an order to repair/'Craft' the Redbourn Factory back into its prime condition.

I proceeded to get to work on the **[Rune Factory]** materials... before pausing and making plans to get a mannequin tomorrow.

* * *

_The next day..._

Placing a **[Animation Rune]** with a **[Mana Rune]** into the mannequin, I watched as it twitched to life. Making sure it can pose and blend in while not looking out of place, I began to experiment with it, before finally getting what I wanted.

* * *

**Training Mannequin - Fencing:**

**Always strive to improve, even when you're at the top! This has an 'A.I.' that merely works for duels, and steadily improves over time, but always at different rates for different people. Does not kill, though, and will not harm opponent.**

**Regeneration: 1 square inch of 'skin' per minute, 4 cubic inch of mass per hour.**

* * *

A present for Elizabeth, and to give her a challenge.

Best to keep skills sharp and polished.

As for my other projects...

* * *

**Projects:  
-Enchant Lottery  
-Slave Market And Radical Transfer (SMART)  
-Culinary Ultimate Notched Tier Golem (CUNT Golem)  
-Beastiary**

* * *

They are a bit work in progress.

As for what I just accomplished with the **[Construction Golems****]**, well...

Redbourn Factory has been fully repaired in terms of bare necessities, and the **[Rune Factory]** has been made. Now... time to add the furniture.

Taking a quick warp to the newly repaired place, I mentally noted what would be needed... sending the orders to the **[Crafting Room]**.

Basic wooden chairs, tables, and even counters. A stove in the kitchen, with some draws for utensils.

Plumbing... some coal and firewood... definitely buying beds and pillows, but not sure about what kind of mattress they each prefer...

Oh, almost forgot about a fridge and food storage. Maybe a garden so they can lessen on the prices of crops.

Actually, now that I think about it... maybe they can grow crops as a side income for living.

Well, I'll get around to it when it happens.

Grabbing two fencing swords in one hand and the **[Training Mannequin - Fencing]** in my other arm, I warped myself to the Phantomhive manor, just in front of the entrance.

Nodding to Sebastian as I came in, I asked, "Where is Lady Elizabeth? I have a gift for her to try out."

A quick arrangement later, Elizabeth was now in fencing garb, glancing cautiously at the currently still mannequin, asking me, "What is it?"

I merely chuckled, "Duel three rounds with it." Slowly nodding as she placed the face-guard on, the mannequin slowly drew its blade.

Round one, it was 'sloppy', making basic defenses and lose the match within a few moment. Round two, it was now nearly on par with Elizabeth. Round three... The match took a while, Ciel blinking in surprise as the animate-inanimate mannequin still loss, but saw Elizabeth taking off her helmet with a look of disbelief, asking me in shock, "You made me a training buddy?!"

"Best to keep your skills sharp, Lady Elizabeth."

"Shopkeeper," Sebastian calmly spoke up, "May I have a moment of your time?"

Following the butler around, he asked, "Forgive me if I'm approaching a subject too harsh, but what is your goals for the future?"

That made me stop... before smiling sadly, "It's something that, in theory and practice, would be easy to do... but is more complicated than it appears. After all... I merely travel the worlds, for now doing what I need to do, and doing what I want to do. I'll always be travelling... and I can't do anything with the rules and limitations that have been placed on me." Looking towards Ciel, I went on, "This world... and any other world, they will all have something I'll eventually want, and I highly doubt I'll have..."

Turning to leave, I paused, before saying, "My sales begin by next month, by next estimate. If you wish to have more uniquely enchanted items, let me know. I actually have things that are just wonders in term of making the Young Lord's life easier around the manor. I'll only be around for 100, and Lady Elizabeth was the first 'sold'."

**(1/100)**

I went on, finally leaving the manor, "I take commissions... but I'll only be around for one hundred items being sold. After that, I'm heading to the next area."

That was my advertisement... time for the real fun to begin.

* * *

_One Month Later..._

It was a pretty slow day. Slower than usual. The Circus Trope moved in to the now named Noah's Factory, a now refurbished orphanage that surprisingly began to sell root vegetables as cash crops.

It was a smart move on their part, though, since the current food industry began to decrease the cost of food in terms of root vegetables. That, in turn, began affecting the stock market.

Continuing to collaborate with Phantomhive, I began to take commissions. For the Circus folks, I 'sold' five plows and six bags of potatoes in exchange for ten crates of soil from their land.

**(12/100)**

Ciel also wised up and, after confronting about me and my magical spells, took twenty **[Literature Golems]** to monitor the manor as his wallpaper along with the 'future books'. In exchange, he 'paid' me the gatling gun Baldroy used in 'Book of Circus'.

**(33/100)**

Finally, Sebastian visited and requested (for the sake of saving time) 5 **[Construction Golems]** to repair the manor.

**(38/100)**

It was a bit slow... but soon I'll finish one of my projects: **[Beastiary]**.

First, to check on the **[Legendary Loot Seed]** that's about to be harvested.

* * *

**Ever Turning Cylinder (Level 1): A cylinder that, when placed on its side, keeps on rolling forwards, gradually gaining speed before reaching it's maximum. Leveling it up, gaining exp as it rolls, increases the max speed. It won't harm any living creature, though...  
Note: Stays as close to the ground as possible.  
Max: 1 mile/hour  
Distance till next level: 10 Miles**

* * *

...

Grabbing the **[ETC]**, I quickly took it to the **[****Indestructible**** Kinetic Generator]** that I had in storage.

Hello electricity.

Watching the **[ETC]** slowly roll forwards, I saw that the voltage is low, being proportionate to the speed of the generator being spun. After making sure that it won't be dislodged any time soon, I swiftly moved onto my small scale project for **Enchant Lottery**.

Having a meter-cubed crate made, I gathered some **[Mana Runes]** before carefully lining the inner walls with them, the top and bottom of the crate included.

Carefully putting the modified crate somewhere to the side, I muttered, "Time for step 2..."

Now... where's the nearest shop that sells blank books?

* * *

_Some book shopping later..._

Returning with a few blank journals, I placed one of them inside the modified crate before closing it up.

If this works... I'm going to have so much fun.

Now, time to rig up the electricity in this place.

The **[Metal Golems]** I made that were in the **[Forge]** room, I sent a command to them to create copper electric wires. Time to jump towards the 21st century!

And... also make a different golem.

But what kind of materials would suit a **[Maintenance Golem]**?

Obviously, back in the **[Resident Evil]** world, even across the **[Reject Route]** uses, there was disrepair that carried over. In the gas station, the lights didn't work. Same went for the coolers and fridges, even though gas stations usually have electricity running. And the light bulbs... they were all broken, along with bits of the ceiling.

So it needs to be durable, yet strong. Accounting for weight, it also can't be heavy. Not only that, but the material needs to be water-proof, or not erode that quickly. Glass in general breaks easily, and rocks would technically get sand all around the place. That leaves wood, plastic, and metal. And paper is out, if factoring in doing maintenance on plumbing...

Wood may seem like a safe bet, but it's also flammable and could rot. Plastic, might fit the bill, but it also melts in high heat, and I'm not sure what world I'll be in next. That leaves metal...

Hm...

I'll make it out of iron. Iron has a melting point of 1811 Kelvin. And by shifting the density by making it hollow and empty like a chocolate rabbit (and my love life), it should become light weight.

Suddenly, the modified crate shook before glowing blue between the gaps of the wood.

After it died down, I peaked inside...

... and instantly grinned, muttering, "Hello project **Enchant Lottery**...!"

* * *

**[Exp, Stat!] Skill:  
Description: An artificial Skill Book created from a blank journal.  
Effect: When used, all [Exp], and future [Exp] gained, are converted into [Stat Points]. While the user can not level up via defeating enemies and bosses, they can still level up via [Quests].**

* * *

Laughing like a maniac, I grinned, "This is so going to net me a fortune!"

That's right...

This is the type of mentality a **[Shop Gamer]** should have.

Forecast and predict emotional response and actions.

Anticipate and manipulate the ones around one's self.

Influence the environment and surroundings to better suit the need of themselves.

Save the hero to promote their services, free and help villains to increase their own sales.

Kill a hero to make a splash in the black market.

Reserve and save a life to gain a 'life debt'.

All that matters... is a 'customer' buying an item, and how greedy a person it.

But...

... What kind of 'game story' should I go with?

What's the ending I'm aiming for?

...

"**[Shop Status]**."

* * *

**[Shop Status]**

**Level: 2  
EXP: 36/2500  
WARNING: All of [Shop] extensions in Racoon City are closed.**

**Recent Customer(s):  
-(attempted) survivors  
Note: Paid with their death or conversion, each life counting as 1.**

**Contains:  
-****Crafting Section  
-Farming Section  
-Research Section  
-Xenomorph Hive  
-Front Section**

**Next Level unlocks:  
-Portal Hub  
-Forest Resource World  
-****Weekly Cosmic Lotto**

* * *

"**[Mission Status]**."

* * *

**His Butler, the Observer: Welcome to the Funtom Corporation! You are part of its toy line! However, that doesn't mean that you can mess with the plot for the better, right?**

**Tasks:  
****-Change fate in "Book of Circus" (Completed)  
-Change fate in "Book of Atlantic" (In Progress)  
-Change fate for Elizabeth Midford (Completed)  
-Spark a new legend or folktale. (Completed)**

**Time limit: "Witch from Germany"**

* * *

"What's the reward for this Mission?"

**Thought you didn't notice.**

* * *

**Reward: Side [World] unlocked, [Living Quarter] upgrades unlocked, [Resident Evil 3] unlocked**

* * *

Well... not like I have anything else to make progress. Still... what's the next world I'm going to be in?

I first went through zombies... now I'm dealing with a world involving deals with demons and grim reapers.

If these are the first two worlds I get... what's the next one?

What challenge awaits me next?

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah... cranked this out earlier, and thought it was appropriate to put this up on my birthday. Regardless, Chapter 8 is still being work on, due to a massive info dump, along with what it involves.**

**But on the topic of my birthday... Look, I've always thought of them as just some other day to celebrate that I made it this far. And don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for it. However...**

**With everything going on, it's... a rough time. Sure, I'm safe and healthy, but this doesn't feel like the right time to celebrate at all.**

**So sorry, readers... but while I'll take the 'happy birthdays', I think I'll more greatly accept the 'stay safes' and 'blessings'.**

**While I'm somewhat of an atheist... we need all the hope and prayers we can get to survive this ordeal.**

**Appreciate the 'background' workers, for all the hard work they do.**

**On 'lighter' subjects, I recall reading a chapter that 'Shiro' wrote down in a story, mentioning this story of mine.**

**I've been trying to find it, but forgot where it was mentioned. Can anyone tell me what story and chapter it was, again?**

* * *

**Posted: 5/17/2020**


	7. His Butler, Preparations

**Enchant Lottery** was a success.

The idea is that, by introducing a large influx of mana into an object, the mana would become infused into the object. And since no two objects are exactly the same, there will be a near infinite amount of enchantments to be used on different items... but only limited by practicality and what the enchant is.

Not only that, but the object influences what the resulting changes will be.

The proof? Well...

* * *

**Death Note: Have you seen the anime/manga? Same rules apply to this. Name plus Face equals Death. Infinite pages. No Shinigami linked to it.**

* * *

That was merely from the second journal I placed in there... and I burned it on the spot...

From far away...

With the crate it was in...

Via trail of gasoline.

The biggest thing that everyone should know: don't leave a weapon that can permanently end you out in the open.

A general doesn't leave a prisoner next to the nearly full armory.

Consider the pros and cons of actions, and what may occur.

Letting out a weary sigh, I placed the second to last journal inside the now (newly created and) dubbed **[Enchantment Lottery Crate]**.

Leaving it alone, I stretched before thinking about the timeline I have. Let's see...

Ciel and Lizzy are respectively taking along Snake and Doll to the cruise, for the sake of removing heads. Ronald and Grell are also 'attacking' from the Grim Reaper side of things.

Think about the timing...

Ciel contacted me earlier, stating how the tea meeting will be set up one month from now... at the visitor's request.

Rough estimates of the circus arc indicate that it was a few weeks. The gap of time between the manor burning and the murder mystery would seem to be at least one month, maybe less if considering how Snake seemed to get food and manage to hide in the greenhouse. After that, Snake became a servant and boarded the ship.

That means that the best way to predict when that boat set sails... is finding out when the Aurora Society leaves on it.

Exhaling, I drummed my fingers on a nearby counter, "What to do in a few months...?"

This... is the problem that every **[Gamer]** seems to run into... having to wait for something to occur.

For me, I'm waiting for the plot to catch up.

Actually, now that I think about it... maybe I should see if the number of **[Mana Runes]** crammed into an 'Enchanting Chamber' affects the output. If not, at least I'll get a chamber that has bigger space to fit stuff into.

Let's math.

In order for me to increase the volume or 'output', I need to increase the surface area of the inside of this new chamber. It also needs to be easy to open and close. The crate is already a meter-cubed on the inside before installment, and I need something with more surface area... so it looks like it needs to be a shed. To minimize variables and differences involving materials embedded with the runes, it needs to be made up of wood as well. Possibly the same kind, preferably.

It also, however, needs to be easy to disassemble and reassemble...

...

Better keep it not complicated, and merely increase the size of it by eight. 24 one meter-squared wooden panels lined with **[Mana Runes]**, or 6 four meter-squared panels... but the one meter-squared ones will be easy to disassemble and reassemble...

"Tsk..!"

It sucks... My **[Shop Points]** are at 736, and with the **[Auction House]** closed, I need to budget what I spend.

Time to think long-term.

Ideally, I need something that passively increases **[Shop Points]**.

But from a practical stand-point... I need to figure out what my limits are.

Better yet... I need to improve **[Living Quarters]**.

After all, my next world involves an 'employee' joining me... whether I like it or not.

* * *

Arriving at the 'apartment' of the **[Shop]**, I looked around.

It was pretty much bare, resembling a western-layout. Living room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom/restroom, laundry room (don't judge, freshly washed clothes feel better), and a main closet.

...

It's also cramped for two people living in it.

"Question to System: How do I upgrade this place?"

* * *

**Living Quarter Upgrades:**

**About: Unlike [Shop Expansions], you can make permanent changes to [Living Quarters]. However, they can only be 'purchased' when the [Shop] reaches a certain level.**

**List:**

**2nd Bedroom: [Living Quarters] expands to accommodate two people.  
Requirement: [Shop] Level 2**

**Fully stocked pantry: Fridge and food cabinets are stuffed to the brim with various foods. All guaranteed fresh!  
Requirement: [Shop] Level 3**

**Interdimensional Cable: [Rick and Morty] the entire Omniverse! Or... just watch the news.  
Requirement: [Shop] Level 5**

* * *

Selecting **[2nd Bedroom]**, I watched the entire layout expand and rearrange itself before stopping. It was slightly more roomier... and easy to move around in.

Getting a notification that the enchanter was done modifying the journal, I left the area, returning to the crate and opening it up.

* * *

**Book of Rituals:**

**Need something to happen? Have a taste for the oldest magic around? This is the book for you! Although small in size, it can bring up any kind of ritual you want, depending on what the result you want is!**

* * *

... Keeping that.

Now, the last journal... Actually, now that I think about it... How will multiple objects interact within this?

Grabbing one of the spare file folders, I placed it in with the journal and left it there, closing the chamber.

Hopefully, the result will be awesome... or at least useful.

_DING!_

... The bell for the counter?

* * *

Actually walking myself out towards the 'Front', I blinked as I saw two adult phantoms and a ghost child waiting at the spot.

**[Supernatural Sight] engaging...**

The group 'focused' back into reality... making me frown before shrugging as I made my way behind the back of the desk, greeting them as if they were just another customer, "Welcome to the **[Shop]**. I'm Shopkeeper. Is there anything you want?"

Blinking at me in shock, the man spoke, recovering first, "Actually, we just wanted to see the one responsible for giving our boy the happiness he deserves." The woman, meanwhile, asked, "How can you see us?" Their boy, who I finally realized was the true former heir Phantomhive, merely thanked, "Thank you for 'killing' me! I didn't like what Undertaker was planning, you know..." Waving them to stop, I spoke, "Not really... It was just part of my job. But... are you sure you don't want anything?"

The boy asked, "Why are you so focused on us buying from this place?"

The man, Vincent Phantomhive, answered, "He's focused because that's what he is. This place is a store, and he's the owner. The owner's job and goal is to have people buying their goods and having the customers pay them in full."

I agreed, "That's right."

The late Phantomhive family looked at me as I explained, "That's what I have to focus on. I can't 'expand' my business, and I can only move about after selling 100 items. Cause and effect, action and reaction, observation and manipulation... That's what makes a businessman. Which is why... Business is slow." They blinked in confusion as I explained, "My 'sell count' only occurs with certain individuals. And with the current head Phantomhive being one of my few 'customers', it's a bit of a problem in regards to doing what I can. Not to mention, I don't want to get the attention of certain people."

Rachel Phantomhive asked, "Then what are you?"

Grinning I answered, "I'm that character that influences things in just the right way. The ones that, in hindsight, are the most important characters instead of the hero or villain. Using real life as an example, I'm the one that sells the firearms, not the one that actually fires it. While I could care less about what people do... what I care about is what reactions would follow."

Vincent smiled in interest, "Oh, so you're an 'investor'?"

I nodded, "That's right. And my 'investments' are actions I take, along with managing the aftermath of such actions."

Vincent mused in interest, "Is that so...? In that case, do you have anything that will allow us to communicate with Ciel?"

I crossed my arms, and merely answered...

"Depends on what you're paying it with."

* * *

Some exchange with appearing before Sebastian, and a few meta-knowledge about ghost and poltergeists, I 'sold' three things... surprisingly.

**(39/100)**

Weird, but not unwelcome...

It at least proves I can sell to the 'dead'.

Now, then...

**[Upgrades]**

* * *

**Upgrades**

**Search:  
Type: Perk  
Contains: Exp**

**Results:**

**N/A.**

* * *

And here I was hoping for something to multiply the exp...

* * *

**Search:  
Type: Item  
Contains: Shop Points**

**Results:**

**Shop Point Printer: Long and tedious, this machine produces [Shop Points] in bulk... provided that the necessary power is matched.  
Cost: 100 Million Shop Points**

**Shop Point Plant: A small plant that, when provided mana, produces [Shop Points]. As it grows, more [Shop Points] are made.  
Cost: 1,000 Shop Points**

**Point Bank: A small safe that doubles any of the [Shop Points] placed in it. The time it takes to double, however, varies. The more [Shop Points] inside, the longer it takes to double.  
Maximum Shop Points Capacity: 10 trillion  
Cost: 100 Shop Points**

* * *

Hm... Seems about right. The **[Point Bank]** seems like my safest bet for generating them passively.

But with the 'time' duration being influenced, as evidenced by the **[Rapid Pot]** set-up... I better see if I can speed it up.

* * *

**Search:  
Type: Item  
Contains: Time  
Tag: Reduces Time Limit**

**Results:**

**Knockoff Timecrowave: A more 'safe' version of SCP-119... with a few modification. Only 'accelerates' non-living things, and cannot go over 'power level 5'. Requires Electricity and Mana to function.  
Cost: 100 Shop Points**

**Double Watch: A watch that halved the time limit of anything it rests on.  
Cost: 1200 Shop Points**

**Time Spinner: A special platform that gradually speeds up the 'time' of any inanimate object that rests on it. The boost is canceled when an object resting on it is removed.  
Note: Each [Time Spinner] can only work with 1 object.  
Cost: 10 Shop Points**

* * *

... The **[Time Spinner]** is perfect for passive generation.

And since the **[Point Bank]** caps at 10 tillion, I can just watch it happen.

First purchasing **[Point Bank]**, and seeing the points drop down to 636, a small safe came out. It was the size of a small briefcase, with a triple-slot combination as the 'lock'.

Putting in 1 **[Shop Point]**, a window then popped up.

* * *

**Point Bank:**

**Current amount of [Shop Points] present: 1**

**Time until doubling: 60 minutes**

**Point Doubling equation: X [Shop Point(s)] = X hour(s)**

* * *

So... an hour per point... talk about compounding and aiming for short-term.

If there are two points in there, it takes 2 hours for it to double. If four points, then it'll take 4 hours.

This alone will take over 5 days to even get over 100 **[Shop Points]**. And that's from just leaving it alone...

But now, it's time to see how the **[Time Spinner]** works.

625 **[Shop Points].**

* * *

**Time Spinner: **

**Current Boost: N/A.**

**Boost equation: 2^X hours * 1  
Note: Counts 'whole' hours**

* * *

That... makes things easier.

This means that, even if it's 2 hours and 45 minutes, it'll still be as if its '2 hours', making the boost still be four times as fast.

If used in combination, that means that the rates counteract each other, meaning that every hour, the **[Shop Points] **double.

Therefore, in just 24 hours... it'll be over 16 million. With the limit cap being 10 trillion, it'll reach the max within 2 days. I can make a **[Shop Point]** farm... but... I would still be getting nowhere with my personal growth.

Would it even be called 'character development' if the character doesn't gradually change and mature?

...

I don't think so.

Buying a second **[Point Bank]** and **[Time Spinner]**, I inserted 1 **[Shop Point]** into it before setting it up in the 'Employee's Bedroom'.

Regardless of morality or upbringing... I'm not going to let them stumble around to catch up. At least... not until I can trust them with not abusing this.

Humming to myself as I browsed, I looked at different objects to make things a bit easier.

* * *

**Beginner's Guild to Alchemy: ****Trans-mutate the elements into whatever you desire!**

* * *

Nope... Logically speaking, magic can do that for me. And even if I need it... it'll only be to get a different element. Even then... I'll just look up and grab a **STARK reactor** when I visit or get around to **Marvel**.

* * *

**TARDIS: It's bigger on the inside!**

* * *

Nope... I can already somewhat have 'time travel' with **[Reject Route]**, and I can easily fly about the multiverse.

* * *

**BFG 9000: DOOM!**

* * *

... I don't even think I'll need it.

* * *

**B1G1F: Buy one, get one free! For the [Shop] exp, at least.  
Effect: All exp gained by [Shop] is now doubled!  
Cost: 1 billion [Shop Points]**

* * *

Now that, that will come in handy. Still need to wait it out, though...

* * *

**QAQ: Quality, or Quantity? How about both? All items sold are the 'great' and will guarantee previous customers will most likely come back for more, AND share the location!  
Cost: 1 trillion [Shop Points]**

* * *

Yep, that's good. Keep the customers flowing in.

However... It isn't enough, for me at least...

I need to jump worlds quickly, because it's stuck at the '100 items' requirement.

_DING!_

...

The enchantment finished?

Took longer than I thought.

Cracking the crate open, I frowned at the...

The...

_... Absolute Mess of Information._

* * *

**SAVE FILE B:**

**(!&%#^!(* (#*!%&% ! *&*&! *&! **

* * *

There were a bunch of shifting symbols, letters, and letters that were cycling through, getting excruciatingly more painful to look at. And even though it was a plain vanilla file, there were a bunch of archaic and ancient symbols appearing and disappearing constantly around it.

There was, however, somethings that made me hesitate on destroying it.

One was the fact that it was a **Save File**, something that little to no 'Games' posses.

Second... was the _only **readable **_text and words strung together.

* * *

**WARNING: Only one type of [Save File] can be created per run. You cannot create a second [Save File] or buy one. You cannot put it in [Auction House], or even use it for [Crafting].**

**Activation Requirements: Voice Activated, Mental Activation**

**To gain access to information: Have a total of three (3) [Employees] in the [Shop], not counting yourself.**

* * *

...

What is this thing?

Judging by the mess of text and characters, it's a secret. From the warning alone, it gives me a sense that it's a item that is above 'legendary' and quite possibly 'mythical' tier...

Not only that, but based on the warning, it seems like a 'blink and miss it' item.

But it must have a use or purpose... Why else does it come with that kind of warning, and have an information requirement of having hired people?

...

I'm storing it for later examination.

Time to work on possible trade items.

* * *

_A mess of inventing later..._

Okay... so I came up with a few things to sell to people. Both magical and (somehow) non-magical.

By making the same type of chamber, but adding a few **[Water Runes]** and placing a sheet of glass in it, I managed to make **[Mana Glass].**

* * *

**Mana Glass: A glass infused with magic. Slightly more durable than normal standard glass. Insulates heat better, but is slightly less transparent.**

* * *

It's only in sheets, but it'll definitely sell well. If I sell it for something affordable, then it'll revolutionize living conditions.

The next thing I made was something silly: a four-wheeled bike. It resembles a locomotive, but even though it doesn't have the same speed, it comes with a roof, making it a slightly more shoddy carriage. It could seat up to four people, so it could be used as a bit of community transport.

Let's see, what else did I make...?

Ah, that's right...

Jars filled with various types of stock. Chicken, beef, pork, all of it was jarred and ready to be sold cheap. Sure, it's liquid... but it cuts down the time to make soup. Plus, it lasts long.

Another thing I managed to make was a 'recycling plant'. After a few selective reveals, I now got a steady income of glass from the ones in poverty, giving them money in exchange for the amount of glass they bring in. Or to be more precise... the number of glass bottles they bring in. With the system, I now have a steady income of glass, along with improving the economy and living conditions.

I'm planning on doing one for metal, or even paper. Because when you boil down to it... everything is a finite resource. The number of protons, neutrons, and electrons in all of existence is still the same set of stuff. Even if there's an infinite amount of realities... I'm merely 'transplanting' matter and energy from one dimension to another.

With my new products, and purchasing **[B1G1F]** and **[QAQ]**, I was racking in experience. Bought them the moment I could afford them.

All in all... Baldroy, Mei-Rin, and Sebastian frequent my spot to stock up on supplies.

...

Question to System: What happens to the universe **[Reject Route]** is used in?

**It is erased, and replaced with a different one.**

**In layman's terms... you 'wipe the save file', and start a 'new game'.**

So a variant of 'Temporal' and 'Spacial' manipulation...

Question to System: What of **[Resource Worlds]**? Where do the living biological creatures come from?

**They are plucked from all across the multiversal Hell.**

... The ones that are endothermic or exothermic?

**Exothermic.**

So it's getting crowded... neat.

Do they deserve it?

**Oh great deity, yes.**

Good.

Because while I may be flipping and contradicting myself systematically, I want to at least know what occurs when things happen.

...

Question to System: Why is Hell giving me souls to use?

**...**

**There are crimes more worse than genocide and non-consensual actions.**

**But not all good intentions and actions give a free pass to Paradise.**

So, wait... Some of the souls come from Heaven?

**Why are you curious? Aren't you an atheist?**

Yes... but I still somewhat like to consider the option. With may wars and fights breaking out because of clashing religions, beliefs, and views... I might as well try to respect their cultures. While it may be crude... one pantheon of myths seem to have the gods and goddesses be merely many specific fragments of the larger whole. If I compare it mentally to real cases in my life in my 21st century, the 'complete' pantheon is merely a more religious and extreme version of Dissociative Identity Disorder... but with more control and it not being a 'disorder'.

**For that, the [REDACTED] pantheon now has more respect to you.**

**As for your 'Heaven' question...**

**One man's Heaven is another man's Hell.**

That makes sense... a pacifist would hate fighting, while a violent fighter would hate 'no conflict'.

With so many different views of what 'Heaven' for a single person would be like... It makes you wonder if the lines are fine, or blurred.

The Biblical Heaven. Valhalla. Egyptian Underworld. Greek/Roman Underworld. Japanese Afterlife.

Hell. Fields of Punishment. Dante's Inferno.

Even reincarnation.

All of them have the idea of being the 'truth' of what happen after life runs out, and base them off of what will make you get into the 'paradise' afterlife.

And while it may be 'true' in one religion, it may conflict with the ideals of a different religion.

That's why there's conflict; not because of different people, but different beliefs and ideals. The wars that come from it makes conflict 'bad'.

And yet... conflict pushes us forwards, making us advance at different rates.

Conflict is basically 'friction'... and _friction_ gave way to fire. Fire leads the way to civilization. 'Friction' is also _resistance_, like a land vehicle braking to slow down, the wheels trying to 'resist' moving on the road and slowing down its rotation, the 'brake' minimizes vehicle accidents on land.

* * *

_Two months later..._

**[Shop] Leveled up!**

**Level: 3  
EXP: 0/3000**

**Recent Customer(s):  
-Phantomhive Manor Servants  
-Noah's Orphanage Staff  
**

**Contains:  
-****Crafting Section  
-Farming Section  
-Research Section  
-Xenomorph Hive  
-Front Section****  
-Portal Hub  
-Forest Resource World  
-****Weekly Cosmic Lotto**

**Next Level Unlocks:  
-Update  
-Dungeon Crawl  
-2nd Floor**

* * *

Hm... That was from just finishing my sales.

As for what the **[Legendary Loot Seed]** gave out...

* * *

**Growing Shield (Level 1): An indestructible shield that levels up the more it deflects and/or blocks attacks.  
Attacks Blocked/Deflected: 0  
Attacks Blocked/Deflected till next level: 10**

**Chicken Coop (Recipe): You got a chicken? You need some place for it to live in. The perfect shelter for your farm bird to live in. Upgrades available, too!**  
**Materials:**  
**-1 Hay-bale**  
**-20 Wood**  
**-1 Metal**  
**-20 [Mana Runes]**

* * *

Oh-ho-ho, the **[Pet Shop]** is now open... I think.

Sending a mental command to **[Craft]** it, I muttered as I went outside, "Time to find some hay..."

One quick trip to a farm later, and I went to the expansion in the **[Farming Section]** I bought: the barnyard.

It costed a good amount of **[Shop Points]**, due to the upgrades I've included... but it's ready to go.

Placing **[The Chicken of the Wild]** nearby so it could move in, I also placed the coop on the side of the barn.

* * *

**Chicken Coop Upgrades:**

**Current:**

**Egg Collection: Collect the [Eggs] that your chickens lay automatically!  
Cost: 5 Shop Points**

**Free Ranged: All chickens that live in here are all natural, allowing their [Eggs] to be of high grade.  
Cost: 20 Shop Points**

**Future Residents: A chance that any chicken that lives in here will lay an egg that hatches into their species.  
Cost: 100 Shop Points**

* * *

Definitely going to get **[Egg Collection]** and **[Free Ranged]**... **[Purchase All].**

Tier class and grades are nothing to laugh about.

Although...

I muttered to myself, "I definitely need a different perspective on things..."

Say what you want, but I'm getting lonely, and I need a fresh perspective.

Sitting at my desk, I bounced my leg a bit, impatient.

"Come on, Black Butler... Sink that boat, already...!"

* * *

_After the event..._

The Undertaker still got away with the experiment... but luckily, the Bizarre Dolls were quite easy to defeat and kill.

A few former Circus members being added also helped speed things along.

Ciel also got into 'reading the future', but only for a more broad idea due to how I stressed to him that they are merely what would have occurred should I chose not to intervene.

What else...?

* * *

**His Butler, the Observer: Welcome to the Funtom Corporation! You are part of its toy line! However, that doesn't mean that you can mess with the plot for the better, right?**

**Tasks:  
****-Change fate in "Book of Circus" (Completed)  
-Change fate in "Book of Atlantic" (Completed)  
-Change fate for Elizabeth Midford (Completed)  
-Spark a new legend or folktale. (Completed)**

**Reward: Side [World] unlocked, [Living Quarter] upgrades unlocked, [Resident Evil 4] unlocked**

* * *

Well, after that who titanic failure (*badum-tiss*) of a cruise, Ciel opened up a boarding school so the young kids can learn. Taking to heart the lesson of 'taking the napkin first', he hired retired workers to share their knowledge and experiences with the students so they can build up off of it... with each different generation being a _card _in **Uno**. Wondering (and slightly amused) at the action, I questioned him on why he is doing this. His answer?

"If the future generation is to surpass the old, then how can that be done when the 'bottom level' is where it is now? If I raised the 'average' education of the lower class, then it would in turn forced the upper class to be raised as well, causing the lower class to raise itself up again and repeat the cycle. With this, I hope to 'evolve' and improve the future of everything we know. In a way for you to understand... I'm 'investing' in the educational system. With a boarding school, students will not only have a place to live in, but they can also learn middle class information and use it as they will, possibly further improving what was set in the past."

My response to that?

"In that case, you might as well include plumbing, medical, and farming classes. After all, those and more thankless jobs are all things that mainly support all comforts in life. Entertainment comes later in surviving society as a whole. Follow the trail left behind on society, and you'll find the true key components towards the living conditions of everyone around that area."

Ciel has this whole future ahead of him, one that is relatively in the unknown. If he wants to at least try stacking the deck in his favor, then who am I to stop him? After all, it's his job as the Queen's Watchdog to fight behind the scenes. But he's also a child, trying to fill in the shoes of an adult... I have no clue as to how to respond to that role. Yes, he's young... but different life and settings than various others in the multiverse. He's already smart enough to make the best use of his hand of cards to try and turn it into an advantage, so I might as well aid in helping him stack that deck by dropping hints on society itself.

...

Along with introducing to him the symbiosis and synergy of different companies working together.

Needless to say... the brat is as greedy as the next investor.

Regardless, when the time for me to leave finally rolled around...

I gave everyone a heads-up, telling them that I would leave in seven days.

And in those seven days... I flipped through the **[Book of Rituals]** for fun... and to anticipate what to expect.

* * *

_Day One:_

After taking a quick sleep, I flipped through the book, thinking to myself, 'Simple Rituals that are easy to perform'.

Whether people find it crazy, weird, or otherwise... if you break it down, rituals incorporate many different aspects of real life knowledge.

**Caligraphy** is used to make sure that any symbols used are the right ones.

If using a **Ritual Circle**, then geometry and mathematics are also involved so that everything is consistent and the same.

Any **Blood ****Sacrifice**, or any kind of 'sacrifice' for that matter, is supposed to be a _catalyst_ or _fuel_ for the ritual.

Not to mention **Conditions **and **Steps** are instructions and requirements for when, where, and how to perform it.

And the planning involved is crazy.

The rituals that showed up only prove my point.

Two rituals in here have eerily similar steps, but... each has a different result.

For the **[Ritual of Fall]**, you need to sacrifice a turkey by killing it before burning it in a fire surrounded by white chalk lines. The end result would be more healthy farm animals and a maximized harvest for crops. The cool-down is 3 months per casting.

For the **[Ritual of Winter]**, the steps are almost exactly the same, but you need to sacrifice a chicken instead of a turkey. The end result would summon a huge American 'Christmas' feast to the nearest dining table. The cool-down is merely 1 week per casting.

By just changing the poultry being used changes the outcome of what to expect.

"Tsk... Talk about an interesting pain in the neck..."

* * *

_Day Two:_

Looking into 'Summoning Rituals', I got a multitude of conditions... and requirements.

Seems like that not only the physical set up and preparations must be set, but also the mental health and fortifications as well.

**[Ritual of Observation]**. Allows the user to gain information on a subject by summoning a book. However, unless the target of the ritual has a clear mind, then the 'subject' of the book would be random.

**[Ritual of Bargains]**. Summons a demon 'deal maker', who is capable of fulfilling the deal the summoner has in mind. However, the summoner must be clever and look for loopholes that the demon could exploit like crazy, less they end up with a twisted version of what they initially wanted.

There are many more that involves how mentally sound the ritual performer is, each one more complex than the next one.

The ones that summon the spirits of the dead to talk to, it involves burning a sample of their DNA. If it's directly theirs, then the 'connection' is stronger. If it's their biological child, the 'signal' is halved, making their voice weaker. It keeps on going further and further to the point of a many-generations descendant would merely have the spirit's voice be merely whispers in the wind.

* * *

_Day Three:_

The tools and materials needed are strangely specific.

Silver knives... Stone dagger... Blessed Stainless Steel Cleaver...

Bone needle... Spruce Bowl... Oak Sawdust...

Stone bowl... Birch charcoal... Written manuscript...

The more I look into this, the more it seems like **Rituals** are merely more complex than seals devised by the Uzumaki Clan in a standard Naruto fan-fiction story.

* * *

_Day Four:_

Break day. Taking a quick sleep, I began to think out what to do.

"If a 'guide' can be created from a simple journal blank journal... What if it wasn't blank?"

Nodding to myself, I ate a quick meal before going out to buy five journals.

Grabbing a sharpie, I written the same word in different spots: **Luck.**

After doing so, I placed them one at a time into that **[Enchantment Lottery Crate]**, swapping them out and noting the timing it took for each one, along with the result.

And the end products were...

* * *

**Location of Word: Front Cover  
Time to Enchant: 30 minutes  
Result: [Rube Golberd Note] - A notebook that can affect events to make a specific action occur within a certain time frame. Any actions can be occur in this time frame, but the end result would happen.**

**Location of Word: Back Cover  
Time to Enchant: 30 minutes  
Result: [Book of Luck] - A book that tells you how to make charms that affect the luck of the wearer.**

**Location of Word: Middle Page of Journal  
Time to Enchant: 60 minutes  
Result: [Luck Skill Tree Manager] - A skill book that, once used, allows the user to unlock passive skills depending on how much luck they have.**

**Location of Word: Top of journal, on edges so that, when pages are properly pressed together, spell out the word via layers  
Time to Enchant: 80 minutes  
Result: [Permanent Luck Boost] - When used, increases [Luck] by 80 points.**

**Location of Word: Top-left line of first page  
Time to Enchant: 120 minutes  
Result: [Item Voucher] - A 'coupon book' for items, allowing discounts for different kinds of items and purchases.**

* * *

I still need more data... but it seems like location affects result. The first one merely makes 'lucky' events occur. Second result merely plays into the 'summary'. Third was a manager for 'luck'. Fourth, it seems to have a more 'aspect' kind of vibe. Final one, seems to use the word as a 'prompt' for the contents.

Next time, I'll be trying ordinary objects used for fun, like balls or (blank) gaming cartridges.

* * *

_Day Five:_

The Xenomorphs dropped of a mine-cart of diamond spheres.

Time to get experimenting with this.

This time, however... I've let the first three linger in that crate a bit after 'completion times' to see if extra mana affects them differently.

The results?

* * *

**Time spent after completion: Less than 5 minutes  
Time to Enchant: 10 minutes  
Result: [Ice Crystal] - Unlocks the ability to use ice elemental based magic.**

**Time spent after completion: Around half an hour  
Time to Enchant: 5 minutes  
Result: [Dungeon Crystal] - Plant this and cause a massive tower to grow in its place, each with a different 'level' that increases as it gets higher. Single-use, scaled to user.  
Max Floors: 5**

**Time spent after completion: 2 hours  
Time to Enchant: 30 minutes  
Result: [Fire Crystal] - Unlocks the ability to use fire elemental based magic.**

* * *

They were scattered about.

With how random it is... I cannot find a 'pattern' for how mana affects an item in terms of enchantment.

This... is a big deal. Using vanilla **Minecraft** as an example, you use 'levels' or 'experience' to enchant weapons. And in it, sometimes... the more levels you use, the 'bigger' the enchantment result.

The same rule somewhat applies into **Pokemon**, where more experience unlocks better moves or, in some cases, better forms.

Using my **[Telekinesis]**, I continued using, and placing, the crystal balls into the crate and taking them out when done enchanting.

I got tons of 'elemental' crystals out of it, along with a few different ones.

* * *

_Day Six:_

Nothing interesting happened... aside from finding out something particular about the **Xenomorph** altercations and mutations.

Apparently, the variation occurs when two conditions are fulfilled: One, the trait from the host subject can be beneficial to the resulting **Xenomorph**. And Two, the compatibility between both species, host and parasite, dont conflict that greatly from one another.

That means that the temperature and physical 'DNA' genetics of the host creature should be survivable for the **Xenomorph** as well.

I also went over what I so far know about the 'rules' of this 'game':

Plants don't count as mobs.

I don't have the traditional 'level' system.

Everything is centered around the **[Shop]**.

Unless it's 'basic' and 'cheap', not everything could just be 'added' to **[Infinetory]**.

**[Golems]** that I create don't count as mobs.

That's pretty much it... Oh, and Grell dropped off a unmodified Death Scythe as a gift.

Yawning at how slow this day was, I requested as I laid on my bed, "System? Is there a 'catalog' or 'magazine' for me to view? Like... a 'shopping magazine' for using **[Shop Points]**?"

**Heard you loud and clear... I'm working on it.**

**Want the deals the be the only ones shown?**

"Yes, thank you. But all I need are the one that fit the 'situation' I'll be in."

**Rotate Weekly?**

"Of course."

**Different for each person using it?**

... Ah, right, the **[Employee]** I'm getting... They might have different taste than me.

"Yes, make them different for each person. Make it so that the 'products' suit their personality, needs, quirks, etc."

**On it.**

* * *

_Day Seven, Last Day:_

It's the last day, and I'm relaxing, doing things at a leisurely pace.

... I've also bought a few things for the **[Shop]**, mainly focusing on the exterior.

The main important ones being...

* * *

**[Parking Space] - The [Shop] not only has its boundaries expanded, but is now able to have your customers 'park' their vehicles near by. Spaceships included.**

**[P.A. Coating] - Plot Armor is now infused into the [Shop], making it impervious to destruction... but the 'domino effect' that caused it to be that way will potentially be destructive.**

**[Friendly Fire Toggle] - All customers, with the intent to browse and/or buy something from the [Shop], will be incapable of harming each other while within the boundaries of the [Shop].**

**[Space Island] - Whenever in space and/or a void-like area, the [Shop] will become a 'floating island'.**

**[Particular Poster Placement Organization] - Enables you to create [Enchanted Posters] to stick to your windows and walls, granting certain effects while the posters are still stuck on the surface.**

* * *

There were much more, but **[3PO]** is an actual boon. While the rest may seem like important stuff, that upgrade is the main deal. The reason is that the **[Shop]** needs exp, and the posters may be able to modify or affect it. The only concern is how long the posters themselves affect the building, and whether or not the effect disappears when they are damaged.

...

I'll get to that bridge when I figure out how to get around to it.

Let's see... anything else I need to do?

Ah, right. The **[Fully Stocked Pantry] **upgrade for **[Living Quarters]** was added.

Might as well see what it's like.

Heading over there, I blinked as I saw the cabinets, shelves, and (after checking) the refrigerator fully stocked with food and ingredients.

* * *

**Welcome to the now fully stocked [Kitchen]!**

**A place where workers not only can cook their own food, but also earn skills depending on the daily quest!**

**Note, however, that there's only one quest that cannot be repeated later in the day, and that once someone completes it (employee or otherwise), it cannot be done again.**

**Think of it as a 'party' [Quest], not a 'player' [Quest].**

* * *

Huh, so the 'daily quest' mechanic is finally installed... Neat.

Now-!

* * *

**Daily Cooking Quest:**

**Dish: Baked Potato**

**Reward: Varies on result and ingredients used.**

* * *

...

This... actually kicks out the **[CUNT Golem]** project...

Time to see if the internet still works and if I can access **YouTube.**

I'll be needing **You Suck At Cooking** for this one.

Actually... Now that I think about it, I pretty sure I'll have to teach the 'non-modern' employees how to work with 'modern' technology, if any appear in here.

... My life... is becoming priceless, because I'll fail to keep up with the destroyed electronics, right?

**Sort of, yeah.**

Figures... Whelp, time to head to the next world.

* * *

**Side Worlds:**

**Side Worlds are [Worlds] that are a one-time thing, and a place you won't be having access for a while. No time limit, optional quest(s), and are considered 'non-canon' to their 'real' counterparts.**

**The [Side Quests] in these [Worlds] yield various rewards, including items that will make your future experiences easier.**

**NOTE:  
\- You won't be able to gain exp while in [Side Worlds].  
\- There is no limit as to how long you have to stay in a [Side World].  
\- You can leave a [Side World] any time you want, with no 'purchase charge'.**

* * *

Seems simple enough, but... what's the **[Side Quest]**?

**Well, you have that [Emotional Core]?**

Yeah?

**PING!**

* * *

**Emotional Employee Tutorial: A tutorial for how to hire an employee, with emotional baggage included!**

**Tasks:  
\- Use [Emotional Core] on [REDACTED]  
\- Hire [REDACTED], and recruit her as an [Employee]  
\- Teach [REDACTED] about emotions**

**Rewards: [Mechanic] Skill**

* * *

... What's the world?

**Yandere Simulator.**

...

_SIGH._

Dammit.

Well... at least Yandere-chan isn't **_THE Yandere_**...

...

Is **[Future Diaries]** cued up in the list?

**Nope.**

"GOD DAMN IT!"

So much for 'short term spoilers'...

* * *

**A/N: Yep... we're entering the 'Employee' Arc. Now, be warned that it may seemed rush or forced, but it's because the MC will be having to deal with different people with different tastes and perspectives working together.**

**With that out of the way, It's been a while... I'm still trying to figure out where this story is heading, but I _can_ tell you that the ending I have in store hasn't changed. All of that being said, the next few chapters are all already written up, and I'm already thinking of ways to incorporate the 'Slime' enemies into the story.**

**And I'm talking about (in terms of appearance) the vaguely transparent 'Rimuru' slimes, not the slime that are like 'the Blob' or something like that. The kind of 'kawaii' slimes you expect to see in a typical manga that involves 'video games', just to be clear.**

* * *

**Posted: 6/28/2020**


	8. Employing a Yandere?

**Yandere Simulator.**

A game where you quite ruin rivals to get closer to your love.

And you ruin them via reputation or literal death.

That's the world I'm currently in...

"Yandere-dev... You're awesome, and great... but what the actual heck?"

Those were the first words I muttered under my breath as I paced around in **[Living Quarters]**, deciding to put my 'front **[Golems]**' on break to do things manually when I get to it.

Going off the game that was _STILL_ in development, it's supposed to simulate a high school along with real life.

...

And I'm supposed to recruit a Yandere that was formerly emotionless...

"Why? Just... Why?"

Adding in the factor that tutorials usually cannot be skipped...

Sighing, I warped to the basement to check in on the **[Xenomorphs]**, only to blink as they all kept their distance from something.

It was a bright crystal, with flowing colors like a cartoon acid trip.

I asked out loud... and slightly directed at the **[Alpha Queen Xenomorph]** of mine, "What. The Fuck. Is that?"

_"We don't know, Master. It appeared when we began to make a water reservoir."_

A _water reser_\- you know what? Never mind.

"System, what is this?"

**I... have no clue.**

**Running diagnostics...**

Great. Just... Great.

"Okay... Xenomorphs? Keep the fuck away from that, for the sake for not being a based-line human poking a sleeping eldritch god with a stick."

_"Understood."_

This... is something many Gamers lack... extreme caution.

Approaching an unknown is always something you should think about. Consider the conditions and current situation before attacking.

It's like a level 1 noob deciding to fight a level 100 boss: utterly foolish.

Time to see what the actual interior of the 'cover' is like.

* * *

When I appeared at the interior, I found myself in a Art Store.

Multiple mediums were neatly organized all over the place, with a few paint cans and paint drums located in the corner.

...

Grabbing all of the different sticks of **[Chalk]**, I added them to the** [Infinetory]**.

Rituals almost always involve chalk being used, with colors and shapes being involved.

Best to prepare, should I get into rituals.

...

Oh, right.

**[Auction House]**

* * *

**Auction House:**

**Conversion Rate: N/A**

* * *

... Explain.

* * *

**Due to the [Shop Point] exploit you found, everything is now [Trade] based.**

**Your offered item will have offered items in return, allowing a 'trade' to occur.**

**Use this to get certain items you want or need.**

* * *

Huh... In that case, rename **[Auction House]** as **[Trading Center]**.

**Done. And... it makes more sense, anyway.**

Let's see... Offer up the **[Xenomorph Egg]**, and time to see what kind of insanity people are going to get into for desperation.

Leaving it alone, I retrieved the **[Emotional Core]** from the **[Storage]**.

Time to balance out a Yandere...

"System? Can you please 'highlight' her so I can easily find her? I want to get this over with..."

While I'm not one to question the mind of a Yandere, it does bring up an interesting question...

What are we willing to do in the name of 'love'?

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

It took some time, but... Things got complicated. Just not in the ways I expected.

Ayano Aishi, A.K.A. Yandere-chan, is... 'new' to emotions and logic.

Actually, let me give some background information.

See, on the first day here, I quite literally warped myself to her home and gave her emotions. Wasn't that quick to leave, though, as I was caught due to her turning the lights on.

The sad part is that my 'teleport' skill only works when I get into a shadow that I can 'fit' into.

Understandably, she thought I was her 'soulmate'... but I awkwardly shot that down and requested that I meet her parents, when they are in town.

Surprisingly... a phone call had them come over as soon as possible.

Then, things got awkward when I explained who I am.

* * *

_Sitting down modestly at the table, the mother of Ayano questioned, "So... you aren't my baby's chosen one?"_

_I laughed awkwardly, "I mean... my higher-ups made me give her the emotions. It's complicated. Let's just say I don't know orders from guidelines, and merely fulfill my missions and tasks set before me to do."_

_The father sighed, "Well, at least you're not a murderer."_

_Everyone saw my wince, "That's... more complicated. See... the ones I work for confirmed the multiverse, along with omniverse, and are sort of... sending me wherever to help others. However, the way I help said 'others' is a bit... unorthodox."_

_He frowned, "How so?"_

_I thought for a moment, "Well... To make it easier to comprehend, I have my own business to run, and... well... it involves killing, at the moment. Not planning on killing anyone in this world, though, so don't worry that much."_

_The mother simply smiled... but it had a bit of an edge, "In that case, what is your profession?"_

_I answered honestly, "I work at a shop. My task is to make it have many useful items and creatures as possible. It's sometimes too much, though, so my higher ups saw it fitting to have someone join my 'business' as an employee. Namely, your daughter. I try not to ask questions that much."_

_After a moment of quiet conversations, the mother asked, "Can we see where you work at?"_

* * *

A massive shock to their system followed by meeting the **Xenomorphs** later, and Ayano was working for me as an employee, helping me refill the products on the weekdays when school was over.

I've also been making slow progress on teaching her emotions via video games.

...

What? Say what you want, but being 'upset' on how things went could give me a good idea of how the 'negative' spectrum of emotions work. She wasn't an official **[Employee]**, though.

And that's the final step...

* * *

**Emotional Employee Tutorial: A tutorial for how to hire an employee, with emotional baggage included!**

**Tasks:  
\- Use [Emotional Core] on Ayano Aishi. (Completed)  
\- Hire Ayano Aishi, and recruit her as an [Employee]. (In Progress)  
\- Teach Ayano Aishi about emotions. (Completed).**

**Rewards: [Mechanic] Skill**

* * *

The real problem, however, isn't in regards to freedom...

* * *

**Employees:**

**Recruit whoever you want to the [Shop] as a worker! They can specialize in what they do, or help you out in your adventure!**

**On the plus side, they also gain the [Shop Perks] that apply to you.**

**However, once they move in, they cannot return to their 'home' dimension.**

**NOTE: Must willingly join you of their own free, non-manipulated will.**

* * *

The part where it became complicated... was when Ayano offered ideas to advertise and bring in customers.

Seriously... I'm as perverted as the next anime protagonist, but Ayano's ideas...

"Look... We won't use Oka to bring in customers. This is a 'paint' shop, not an costume and prop store. While the cliche of 'quiet ones' seems to apply to her, it doesn't change the fact that putting her in body paint could ruin the school's reputation on how 'exposed' she is. What I do is anticipate the long-term results and figure out if current actions should be taken, if the end result could be that."

Ayano frowned, "I understand, Shop-kun..."

Yeah... that's her nickname for me.

Shaking my head, I offered, "How about we put a pin on this, and take a break? We can see what the **[Xenomorphs]** are up to, or check in on that chicken."

Ayano crossed her arms and pouted... before eagerly admitting, "Fine... I actually want to check in on the chicken, see what it laid."

Quickly grabbing her hand and leading her to the **[Farm]**, we quickly looked at the different eggs like eager toddlers in Easter.

The **[Familiar Eggs]** were each in a separate next, enclosed in a glass box that was temperature controlled.

Something easily managed once I mixed in the **[Runes]** for Fire and Ice.

Add in a few nests made of hay in each chamber, and wha-la, incubation chamber that keeps the **[Familiar Eggs]** alive.

* * *

**[Hell Hound Familiar Egg] - A doggo from the inferno itself. Loyal, fierce, and is immune to extreme heat and cold.**

**[Ice Phoenix Familiar Egg] - Fire? How about ice? A phoenix that freezes and manipulates the cold. Master of Ice Magic, and is reborn from its icy remains.**

**[Druid Familiar Egg] - A tree infused with massive amounts of mana, perfect for manipulating plant life.**

**[Kraken Familiar Egg] - Tentacles. Just... Tentacles. It's a giant squids that can breathe on land, fly, and grow to ginormous sizes. Just be sure to keep it wet.**

**[Evolution Lizard Familiar Egg] - The ultimate bodyguard, forever loyal to its master. Evolves and adapts at a rapid rate. However, must be fed to grow.**

**[Kitsune Familiar Egg] - A magical shape-shifting fox that can command fire. Now with extra fluff!**

* * *

... The second to last one is pretty much **SCP-682**...

I'll take it.

Gently picking up the monochrome scaled egg, I looked at it as Ayano looked at me eagerly.

"This... is pretty much the swiss-army knife of all tanks."

She looked at me confused, "Tanks?"

I explained as I viewed the hatching requirements, "It's a gaming term. To make it simple, it can take tons of hits, and deal massive amounts of damage. However, like real ground tanks, they're slow as heck. That isn't to say that the familiar is slow, but the idea is that if a character goes for being a 'tank', they'll focus on **Health, Defense, and Attack**, but mainly the first two."

She slowly nodded along, "So... **Tanks** are the ones that protect their team?"

I nodded, "Correct. And this **[Familiar]**, well... it's the 'ultimate' **Tank**."

* * *

**Evolution Lizard Familiar Egg**

**Hatching Conditions: Complete Submersion in hydrochloric acid within an container composed of acid-resistant steel, for 1 week straight.**

* * *

Since I have a maximum **[Familiar]** limit of two... I'm taking this as my loyal 'guard dog'.

As I made plans for obtaining the materials to make the container, Ayano asked hesitantly, "Can... Can I come with you?"

That made me freeze, before asking, "What...?"

"Can I join you? Be with you on your journey to travel to different worlds."

"Ayano... This... This job isn't pleasant. Joining me will not only take a toll on your morals for 'right' and 'wrong', but... you'll never come back here ever again. Not for a while, at least. And even then, I'm not in charge of where we'll end up. My higher-ups are."

"But-"

"Ayano, please listen to me. You will never see your parents ever again. You will never return to this school ever again. You will be giving up the life you could've lived in this world, and will always be traveling from place to place. This life was semi-forced onto me, but I'm making the best of it. You... You can simply walk away from all of this. If you do this, you'll be permanently moving out of your current home, and never see it ever again."

"..."

I questioned her, "Are you sure, you want to join me?"

This is the real thing all **[Gamer]** stories never, EVER, touch about. If they can travel to different worlds and bring people along for the ride... a way back to the 'party's' home **[World]** is included. From what I could tell, this is a permanent one-way trip for her, and even though it's a _task_ for the **[Quest]**, it isn't an easy choice to make.

After all... I don't have the **[Gamer's Mind]** or **[Gamer's Body]**.

What I do have... is some common sense.

Everyone is their own person, and they make their own choices.

Even the bad guys...

And Ayano, despite her 'prime' version being a serial killer, deserves to make a choice.

The (still possible) Yandere looked conflicted, as I sighed and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Listen, give yourself a week before making this decision. If you refuse, I'll get to see what happens when I 'fail' to complete my tasks. But it isn't of major consequence. Just... know that your life is up to you."

She slowly looked at me, before hesitantly nodding as I sighed, "You had a long day... so you can head home early."

She hesitantly left as I closed up the 'front' of the store... and got planning for the future.

The next world that's officially after this is **Resident Evil**, but in it's chronological sequel. **Resident Evil 4**, to be exact. I recall on the wiki that **Resident Evil 3** takes place just around **Resident Evil 2**. With 'me' already integrated into the history of Raccoon City before the nuke drop, along with Claire and Leon knowing about me, I'm concerned about whether or not the 'timeline' of events would be factored in. Would it be a 'sequel', or will it still count as an alternate universe from the original?

Regardless, first things first...

"**[Trading Center]**."

* * *

**Trading Center**

**Object/Subject: Xenomorph Egg**

**Offers: [offer (point of interest)]  
\- 1 yacht (in disrepair)  
\- Green Kryptonyte (radioactive, fresh from Krypton's destruction)  
\- Genie Lamp (newly made/created)  
\- 1 [Minecraft] Crafting Table (has 'equations' for recipes)**

* * *

... Yeah, I'm taking the **[Minecraft Crafting Table]** for the sake of making an easy amount of bread, along with seeing how much wheat is needed to make a **Minecraft** loaf of **Bread**.

Actually, now that I think about it... wasn't there a **[Minecraft]** mod that, when you turn the **Wheat** into **Flour**, then cook it, it turns into **Bread**?

Hm...

I'll worry about that, later.

**[Minecraft] Crafting Table obtained.**

Nodding as I sorted it into the **[Farm]** section of the shop, I frowned slightly as I saw something that popped up.

* * *

**Trading Center:**

**Cooldown: 6 days, 23 hours, 54 minutes, 20 seconds**

* * *

Seems like a 'patch note' for this... makes sense, with how Supply and Demand changes constantly.

Different people, different needs.

Shaking away the thoughts, I muttered, "It's going to be a long week... Maybe I can buy a **Nintendo Switch?**"

**PING!**

**Just finished the catalog for [Shop Points]!**

**... Hey, where's the [Employee]?**

Well, at least I have something to do... I'll get on that tomorrow.

**Would you like to [Compound]**?

Hm...

* * *

**Compound: 'Condense' all of the powers of your bought perks into a single [Skill], greatly boosting its abilities and limits. Allows easier leveling to be done with a permanently exp multiplier towards that [Skill] that cannot be erased by [Compound].**

**WARNING: Resets the [Skill] chosen, when doing so. Also, any obtained [Perks] via [Perk Shop] that are 'condensed' cannot be re-bought for 28 days.**

* * *

Well, yes I would, but... what should I 'prestige' it all into?

After all, in a game, **prestige** unlocks benefits and makes the next 'run' easier to do. It's pretty much a glorified 'VIP pass' towards easy street.

The problem is that, while it may seem useful, most of the **[Perks]** have different amounts of 'strength' behind them.

To quote the blonde vampire DIO from **JoJo's Bizarre Adventures Part 6: Stone Ocean**,

_"No matter who you are, you have strengths and weaknesses based on your own character. A king has his own strengths. A chef has his unique ones, as well. Stands are the same. There's no concept for 'weak' or 'strong'."_

In this case, the 'Stands' are the perks.

After all, anything can be used as a weapon.

So the question isn't 'what **[Skill]** I have is the strongest', but rather 'what **[Skill]** do I get the most use out of?'

And... the answer is quite simple.

**[Telekinesis]**

Quickly going to my room in the **[Living Quarters]**, I laid down on my bed before commanding,

"System: **[Compound]** into **[Telekinesis]**."

**Are you sure?**

"Yes."

**Activating [Compound]...**

Wait, wasn't that **[Sleep Combo]** part of the **[Perks]** I bought?

Then...

You even know that feeling where you just want to drop into bed and sleep for a week?

Picture that, but happening instantly.

It felt like a massive amount of energy was leaving my body, and...

I felt...

Sleepy...

* * *

_3 hours later..._

Groaning a bit, I opened my eyes before yawning.

Ah, that's right...

System: Pull up the stats for **[Telekinesis]**.

... And make it so on future uses for **[Compound]**, you list what **[Perks]** I'll be giving up, but only the ones I use the most.

* * *

**Telekinesis (Level: 1): Move stuff with your mind, and even create barriers to trap people. It's telekinesis, what did you expect? Level up by moving stuff around. The heavier and more objects you move, the more exp you gain.  
Weight Capacity: X pounds = Level x 10  
Til next level: 0%  
Compound Multiplier: x10,000  
Exp equation (gained after an object is released): (Every Whole Minute of use) x ((Weight (pounds) of Object 1 x #s of Object 1) + (Weight (pounds) of Object 2 x #s of Object 2) + ...)**

* * *

Huh... this, is going to be a cakewalk.

With the multiplier and how much stuff I have laying around, this will be leveled up very quickly. And with the **Weight Capacity** function, it seems like there's a 'weight limit total' as to how much I can lift.

Right now, the limit is 10 pounds. That means that, if I'm already lifting a 5 pound object, I can life a separate 3 pound one with a 2 pound one. Or any other variation, just so long as the total objects I life with **[Telekinesis]** have their sum weight be less than or equal to 10 pounds.

So if I lift an object that weighs **10 pounds** and keep it 'held' for 2 minutes, the total would've been **20 exp**, but since it'll be multiplied by **10k**... that would mean that I gain **200k** exp. But... that's only if I 'release' my hold on the object.

And that's the key word: release.

This **[Skill]** will only level up _after_ gaining exp, not _during_ its use. I could be holding the object for 12 hours, but nothing will happen because I didn't **_release_** it. Another problem is the 'time' multiplier. If I hold it for **59 seconds** before releasing it, I still gain **0 exp** from it since it wasn't a **whole minute**.

Well... time to get training.

I muttered as I finished stretching, "Time to get cleaning..." Getting back to the 'front', I grabbed a mop and made it sweep the outside docks.

After all, it's around **8 pounds**.

_One hour later..._

* * *

**Telekinesis (Level: 100): Move stuff with your mind, and even create barriers to trap people. It's telekinesis, what did you expect? Level up by moving stuff around. The heavier and more objects you move, the more exp you gain.  
Weight Capacity: X pounds = Level x 10  
Til next level: 27%  
Compound Multiplier: x10,000  
Exp equation (gained after an object is released): (Every Whole Minute of use) x ((Weight (pounds) of Object 1 x #s of Object 1) + (Weight (pounds) of Object 2 x #s of Object 2) + ...)**

* * *

**[Compound]** is the right kind of OP for this version of the **[Game]**. No need to nerf. After all, with the 'cooldown' effect, it's a hardcore punishment.

Like sacrificing all of your hard-earned gaming experience and progress to make it easier from square one, like **Cookie Clicker**.

Now that I think about it...

Nah, too much of a hassle, and not worth the effort, at the moment.

But it does provide protection from the OP loli dragons from **Highschool DxD**.

I'll come back to it, later.

**Hey, just found out what that thing in the Xenomorph Hive was.**

**But you're not going to like it.**

"Lay it on me. I'll try to spin it positive."

**Well... It's a 'Dungeon Crawl', with a possible [Employee] at the entrance of it.**

**However, it's an de-powered ice queen pseudo Yandere.**

... That's... only narrowing it down to the character of that one anime... that feels like **Devil May Cry's [Devil Arms]**, but being the 'diet' version of it.

**Don't worry, Esdeath** **is frozen solid, but can be literally thawed out.**

**She's weakened, though, so you need to build her up.**

Am I... Is this becoming one of those dime-a-dozen harem animes and/or fanfictions?

**Shaping up to it, but who knows...**

Right...

At least I can have someone to take care of the 'loot' problem of **[Crafting]**...

Welp, I'm burning time, and I need to make up for it.

"Wonder what's on the **[Kitchen Quest]**, this time?"

* * *

_6 days before Ayano's decision..._

Today, I was fiddling around with the **[Shop Point Catalog]**, to see how it works.

And it was quite simple, in a sense... at least, it seems so.

It first demands a 'prompt' or 'subject' to center the products around.

Seeing as I will eventually (in the long term) have to _steal_ quite possibly exclusive items from different worlds, I used the word **_Thief_** as the 'prompt' for the item.

I mean... the **Marvel Comics Universe** has the freaking **[Infinity Stones]**, so might as well go for broke for the trades.

The results on the 'sales paper' quickly shined to show different items and perks that are related to **[Thief Skills]**.

And it was some well-spent points.

* * *

**Sneak Brace: This arm brace grants the user the ability to sneak around like a thief, allowing them to pickpocket or steal anything they want. However, this only works with people/sentient beings, and not with alarm systems or digital imaging.**

**Steal Glove (Level 1): A special glove that allows the wearer to use [Steal] without any mana cost. Higher the level, the better the result.  
Cooldown between uses: 10 seconds  
Note: Can only [Steal] one random item at a time, if two or more items are on/in the target. Exp gained depends on rarity, quality, and importance to the target of [Steal], at the moment of casting.  
Til next level: 0%  
**

**The Magical Set Creator: By providing mana and textiles to this set of fashion/clothes making tools, you can infuse enchants that are applied when wearing the garments!  
Note: The resulting garments will be influenced by skill, looks, intent, type of garment, and quality of material(s).**

* * *

Those three were the ones that I started with as investments.

The **[Sneak Brace]** was purchased due to the idea of 'stealth'... And also the 'sneak system' in **Skyrim.** Say what you want... but **_Sneak 100_** is an OP hiding spot, despite it being merely crouching down by 5 to 6 inches, maybe more with the crouch-walk.

The **[Steal Glove]** will be a good one, despite it being chance. It's like drawing numbers out of a box to determine something: as time goes on to pick them, the chances of the other numbers being picked would increase. If there are **5**, then it's a** 20% chance** of getting what you want. After that, it becomes **4**, with a **25%** chance. **3** lots become **33.3%**, **2** becomes **50%**, and when there's only 1 item left, well... then it's an **100%** chance of getting what you want. The only problem is whether or not if, in the case of the target being a sentient being, if garments and accessories they wear count as things that could be affected by **[Steal]**.

**KonoSuba**, the incident between Kazuma and Chris/Eris is something that is humorous, but is now important with this.

I mean... say if, for the sake of a baseline human female that's of adult age, that they are wearing the following: a pair of socks, pants, undergarments, bra, shirt, a pair of shoes, earrings, eye contacts, jacket, necklace, and (for the heck of it and to further question things) a necklace with multiple claws/teeth strung through them. If I use **[Steal]** of her, would the increase in clothes greatly reduce my chances of getting what I want? With what I just listed, and not counting the necklace itself, that's just **12 items** added to the possible results of **[Steal]**, right? And if I manage to get her 'socks' or 'earrings', would I be stealing **1 **of them, or **both** of them? And the necklace itself... If I use **[Steal]**, would it count the necklace itself as **1** item, or count the tooth/claws **separately, including the 'string'**?

Something for me to get back to and work out.

As for **[The Magical Set Creator]**, it's for the sake of having enchantments. Say what you want, but tons of players want to optimize their stats and buffs, making sure everything is alright.

**Fire Resistance** can easily be translated into **Lava Proof**, and **Self-Repairing** would rack in tons of adventurers that was durable or long-lasting clothes. And if done correctly, the garments could be custom tailored (heh) to boost certain types of magic, skills, or spells.

But there's also the question on variations. While I don't have a definite or 'canon' reference points to work off of, cotton and wool are vastly different from each other. In video games, unless a sheep or some other woolly creature is seen, cloth that isn't leather might as well be made from cotton or silk. Does material affect the outcome? What about quality of the final product? Amount of materials used? The colors they are dyed? And, (not to be sexist, but) what about the gender/sex for the one wearing it?

It's the little things that you don't notice, that truly makes a difference. And with me being the 'harvester' for some of the worlds I get to... it's a must to have protection.

I muttered to myself as I equipped the **[Sneak Brace]** on my left forearm and the **[Steal Glove]** on my right hand, "Time to make use of that **[Zoo Resource World]**."

Sending a quick mental command to the **[Alpha Xenomorph Queen]** about what I was planning to do, I looked over myself to make sure everything was prepared for what I had in mind...

Tomorrow, just for the sake of a 'clean slate'.

* * *

_5 days before Ayano's decision..._

Walking around the zoo, I began looking around. There was a map showing the location of where I am along with where everything was...

And I began wondering the 'requirements' for entering Hell. Like... if it was merely 'guilt', then a kid who felt guilty about stealing a cookie from a cookie jar would... what? I mean, if the said kid died, and felt guilty about it, would that minor thing actually count towards them going to Hell? And if a mass murderer felt no guilt as to what they did, what then?

Rationally, I knew that these 'Hell Souls' supposedly deserve it, and the System provided me with knowledge knowing that these souls are part of various overpopulated Hells. But thinking about it, it only makes me confused as to who actually reside in Hell itself. True, people do bad things, but there's the theme of them 'having no other choice'.

Wait... **[****Rituals]**... cliches...

"System: Does this place provide bodies in which they count as 'virgins'?"

**The ol' 'Virgin Sacrifice' cliche, eh?**

**Not all of the bodies, no. **

**It's pretty much hit and miss with these humans.**

"Drat."

Well... maybe I'll find a nun group or something...

Exploring the zoo, I had a few snacks as I wandered around, noting that despite 'death counters' being visible in each animal exhibit, the reptiles and birds are both at **0** kills. Does that mean that any 'eggs' would fail to crossbreed with **Xenomorphs**? No, it couldn't be. Now that I think about it... insects are small. It's most likely that, considering the size of a 'chest burster', the living host must be of acceptable size in order to extract the DNA for the crossbreed. But if so... why isn't there any made from dolphins or sharks? Maybe that's why they're making a 'water reservoir', to contain the potential 'aquatic' **Xenomorphs**...

Maybe.

Wandering over towards the gift shop, I muttered as I focused on a nearby teenage girl, "**[Steal]**...!"

**Obtained [Bra]!**

...

*sighs* Of course...

I'm a pervert as much as the next sinner, but seriously... she isn't even reacting.

There's a time and place for everything, but now isn't the time.

Let's try this, again.

Heading over to a nearby staff member, I muttered, "**[Steal]**...!"

**Obtained [Gold Wedding Band]!**

... And he didn't even notice, too.

Looks like **[Steal]** truly takes something random. And while each item stolen narrows down the results... It's still a huge pool to choose from. But since this is including what is being **worn**... this just got more difficult.

Now that I think about... what about prosthetic limbs? Or even pacemakers? Wheelchairs?

Something to experiment with later.

For now, time to grind up the **[Steal Glove]**.

* * *

_4 days before Ayano's decision..._

Going to the bookstore, I looked around the sections before finding the ones for **crafts****.** Purchasing them, I mentally went over them: metal working, sewing, knitting, sharpening, even a few for carving.

All important for when you want to make stuff.

Actually... I might as well see if I can introduce an 'education system' into the **[Living Quarters]**. I don't want any knowledge to atrophy...

Will it be there, though?

Who knows?

Heading back to the crafting room, I quickly began to think about designs and stuff that will be useful in the long-run... before smacking myself at something blatantly obvious due to Esdeath joining the list of workers: a training dummy. How should I make it?

Hm...

Coming to a decision, I grabbed two planks of **[Wood]**, a **[Pillow]**, and some **[Hay]** in order to make the main body, followed by doing a bit of research to develop the **[Mending Rune]**.

* * *

**Mending Rune: With this, fix up any physical object that is destroyed using mana.  
Warning: Only works if it is attached to an object.  
Note: Repair speed = Number of Mana Runes / Number of Mending Runes  
Recipe: Wind Rune + Earth Rune + Golem Rune + Mana Rune**

* * *

A bit confusing, but it makes sense... and it a difficult balancing act.

As of right now, the **[Runes]** are the size of store-brand cookies, but weigh one pound each. With the area and volume I have to work with to put in the 'repair' function, it will weigh more as I add more **[Runes]** to it.

...

I might as well make some aerial targets, too.

**_PING!_**

* * *

**[Genetic Mutations] - Unlocked for any species so long as they achieved at least 10 different variations from their 'base' counterparts. Allows one to 'update' the very genetic code of a species, within restrictions and conditions.**

**Think _Plague Inc._**

* * *

That will come in handy... and I'll tinker with it tomorrow.

For now, making the targets and training dummies able to move and fly about, all while dealing **1 damage**.

And... that's actually a project I should think about.

After all, there is the shotgun... and then there's the machine gun.

* * *

_3 days before Ayano's decision..._

Going to the **[Xenomorph Hive]**, I looked into what **[Genetic Mutations]** was all about.

There was tons of medical and magical mumbo-jumbo, but it boils down to the following: There are **[Mutation Points]**, and they are gained via mutations to the 'base' DNA. By spending these points, I can directly modify all of the current species to gain any trait, provided that I can afford them. However, each choice is **one out of three,** meaning that as soon as I purchase one, it's 'shuffled' out and replaced with a different set of three.

As for what they had currently available...

* * *

**[Genetic Mutations: Xenomorphs]  
Mutation Points: 12**

**Informational Death: When one dies, their experiences involving the cause of their death will be transmitted throughout the others, allowing the entire Hive itself to adapt to the newly gained knowledge.  
Cost: 3 Mutation Points**

**Acid Body: When a Xenomorph dies, their body dissolves into acid, leaving no trace of their DNA or even a scrap of their skin.  
Cost: 6 Mutation Points**

**Rapid Adaptation: Allows the species to rapidly 'evolve' to obtain certain traits much easier, making the range of hosts to choose from much larger.  
Cost: 10 Mutation Points**

* * *

This... is something I actually need to think about, because all of them are good.

**Informational Death** will show what the **Xenomorphs** have to work with. Not only that, but it could allow them to make further strategies to approach a problem. However, the only downside is that it is upon _death_. It may sound easy, but when someone with a high IQ figures out the pattern, then it will become an 'arms race' for who can land the first blow first. Batman is smart, almost Joker smart. That means that the hero could figure out how the mutation functions. And that's just one media. There's always that one smart guy that could figure out things that others could not, and that guy is the natural enemy of this mutation in the future.

**Acid Body** is useful for leaving behind no evidence, and it could nearly answer the problem with people trying to turn any **Xenomorph** they create or spawn against me. However, Esdeath is a future **[Employee]**, and if she's the one to farm the loot and drops... then she needs a good amount of protection against acid attacks. And in **[Alien vs. Predator]**, the hard exoskeleton was immune to the acidic blood.

As for **Rapid Adaptation**, it's the one with the most potential. Any resulting species could specialize in any type of skill-set. It could allow me to make them survive in deep pressure or even adapt to different environments, depending on the host, of course. But the pricing is nearly all of my **Mutation Points**.

"Hm..."

It's a coin-toss between **Informational Death** and **Rapid Adaptation**.

What will net me more worth in the long run?

...

Best to go with 'variety' and pick **Rapid Adaptation**. While 'reptiles', 'fish', and 'birds' seem to be locked out of the evolution routes, those three general species typically lay eggs. With the said eggs typically hatching into genetic copies, they can 'graft' any traits they need to the resulting hatchling.

Purchasing the mutation, I decided to experiment and see what happens when two or more items are placed in an **[Enchanting Lottery Crate]**.

_One bow, a sticky-note with an 'infinity' symbol', and five minutes later..._

Finishing up my instant ramen (one of the most unhealthy, yet flexible and delicious snack man-kind ever created), I opened up the crate... and dropped my jaw in genuine awe at what was there.

* * *

**Rain Bow: A special type of bow that, while fires one arrow at a time, _multiplies_ the shot depending on the number of kills executed by user with this weapon.  
Arrow Multiplier: +1 arrow for every 10 kills  
Total Kills: 0  
Perks: 1 Kill - Mobile: Turns into a silver bracelet with a thought, and returns to 'bow' form in an instant.  
25 Kills - Homing: The arrows home in on the nearest enemy within 8 feet. Homing range increases by 1 foot for every 5 kills.  
50 Kills - Straight Shot: The arrows fired will fly a bit more straighter and farther.  
100 Kills - Snipe: The arrows fly faster.  
1,000,000 Kills - Treasure: By resetting the 'total kills' to zero, gain 1 random loot to use. The higher the total kills were, the more valuable the resulting loot will be.**

* * *

... Yeah, this is something I'm keeping. I don't see Esdeath being one to fight at a distance. Plus, I can see the kills with this being racked up really quickly with the passing kill. I mean... if converted into 'rates', then after 10 kills, I'll be killing twice as fast. 20 kills, 3 times as fast. It'll soon become a question as to the limits of what is going to be killed in the first place.

But if this is what I get from a random combo, where I at least expected infinite durability as a result...

I wonder if I can re-roll **[LSD]**?

Whelp... time to work on a 'bargain' to pacify Esdeath, and get her into the business...

Maybe a few skill-books on crafting bladed weapons? Definitely tossing in an **[Ice Magic Crystal]**, if she loss her ice powers... She's also a sadist, so maybe access of the **[Zoo Resource World]** to torture some of the humans from there. Would she accept biology books, just to understand the human body much easier?

Hm...

"System? Please make a list of things to make and gather before waking up Esdeath."

**Roger that.**

* * *

_2 days before Ayano's decision..._

Quickly making multiple **[Enchantment Lottery Crates]**, I tossed a single **[Rocket Launcher]** (but all different makes and models) into each of the crates.

If Leon is going to save the President's daughter, he might as well go all out since the island will be destroyed.

Hopefully, one of the batch would meet the requirements...

Regardless, I looked at the list I ended up compiling for Esdeath.

**To Get:  
**\- **1 [Ice Magic Crystal]  
\- 'Bladed Weapon' Skill Book  
\- Clothes(?)  
\- At least 1 pet/Familiar  
\- Further [Crafting] Skills related to materials and armor  
\- Cue up 'Akame ga Kill' world?**

Those were the bare basics... maybe I should include some **[Mana Fruits]**\- wait... Nah, I shouldn't. Not unless there's a 'level' system with it.

Speaking of **[Mana Fruit]**, actually...

I wonder if I can substitute it for any dishes, and the end result affects it? Well, only one way to find out.

Time to find a juicer.

_A quick trip to the supermarket later..._

Now in the **[Living Quarters]** and plugging the juicer in and placing a glass cup at the drain-valve, I looked at the **[Mana Fruit]**, muttering, "Roughly the size of an apple..."

Taking out a few a apples from the fridge, I carefully cut them up before putting the pieces in the juicer, filling a cup up with apple juice.

* * *

**Apple Juice: Juice from apples. Nothing more, nothing less.  
Effect: +10 HP**

* * *

Huh... That's something. And that was from two apples...

Nodding before carefully cleaning and cutting up two **[Mana Fruits]**, I juiced them, noting how the juice had a light blue tint to them.

* * *

**Mana Fruit Juice: Made from Mana Fruits, juiced by machine.  
Effect: +30 Levels to [Skill] of your choosing**

* * *

That's... interesting. Seems like the juicer 'multiplied' or 'added' 10 levels total to the 'level up' aspect of the **[Mana Fruit]**.

I wonder... **[Apple]**, then **[Mana Fruit].**

* * *

**Mana Apple Juice: Made with 1 Apple and 1 Mana Fruit, juiced by machine.  
Effect: +15 Levels to [Skill] of your choosing, +15 HP**

* * *

This... is getting a bit complicated to understand.

"System? Is there a 'Culinary' skill I could unlock?"

**Actually...**

* * *

**Mini-Quest: Culinary School!**

**Task: Cook/Make 10 different dishes in the 'Kitchen' of [Living Quarters]. (2/10)**

**Reward: [Cooking] Skill**

* * *

...

Whelp, time to experiment.

Maybe I can crank the rest out by lunch...

_A few hours later..._

* * *

**Mana Fruit Pie: Pretty much apple pie, but replacing the apples with Mana Fruit. Uses 3 Mana Fruits.  
Effect: +20 Levels to [Skill] of your choosing, per slice  
Slices per Pie: 8**

**Mana Infused Strawberry-Banana Smoothie: An ordinary Strawbery-Banana Smoothie, with added [Mana Fruit Juice].  
Effect: +25 HP, +5 Levels to [Skill] of your choosing**

**Mana Salad: An ordinary salad, with diced Mana Fruit mixed in.  
Effect: +25 MP, +2 Levels to [Skill] of your choosing**

* * *

It was hard... Apparently, pre-existing dishes don't count, and so far, only using the **[Mana Fruit]** as a substitute or addition counts.

Maybe I can mix it in with yogurt or something... but I'm running out on ideas...

On the plus side, all of this will just be funneled into the **[Cooking Skill]**, when it's unlocked and gained.

Investments for the win!

Purchasing a bento from a food-market, I wondered to myself as I ate my dinner for the day, "There has to be a way to make 'sword' blueprints... right?"

The **[Mana Infused Strawberry-Banana Smoothie]** will be my dessert for tonight.

* * *

**RE4 Rocket Launcher: A rocket launcher from Resident Evil 4. While it has the same destructive output and reload time as its other makes and models, it has one thing that will make Solid Snake proud: Infinite Ammo.**

**Mana Fruit Yogurt: Vanilla Yogurt with Mana Fruit chunks mixed in.  
Effect: +2 Levels to [Skill] of your choosing**

**Mana Fruit Pudding: It's pudding, but Mana Fruit flavored... That's it.  
Effect: +3 Levels to [Skill] of your choosing**

* * *

_1 day before Ayano's decision..._

_Morning:_

Yawning as I stretched, I got up and brushed my teeth, making myself some instant oatmeal. While waiting for the water to boil, I grabbed a **[Mana Fruit]** and diced it up before filling a bowl with it.

Looking at the remaining **[Enchantment Lottery Crates]**, I muttered, "There has to be a way to recycle these things..."

Pouring the water into the bowl containing the oatmeal, I brushed in the diced **[Mana Fruit]** to not only have breakfast, but also knock out a 'dish' on the mini-quest.

* * *

**Mini-Quest: Culinary School!**

**Task: Cook/Make 10 different dishes in the 'Kitchen' of [Living Quarters]. (9/10)**

**Reward: [Cooking] Skill**

* * *

... I honestly did it as a joke, but I welcome the results. Sadly, it did nothing but make it taste better, but I'll take what I can get.

Maybe I can use some sort of caramel to coat a **[Mana Fruit]**...?

Shaking it off, I mentally wondered, 'Can **[Ice Magic]** level up?'

...

Merely making some more ordinary crates, I headed on over to the 'orchard' of **[Mana Fruit Trees]** and piled in the **[Mana Fruits]** into the crates using my **[Telekinesis]**.

If **[Ice Magic]** can level up, then I'll give Esdeath a crate of **[Mana Fruit]**. If it doesn't... These are going into the **[Trading Center]**.

Now, for the final bits of testing... just for fun.

Today, aside from preparing some things for Esdeath's recruitment, I'm going to goof off slightly, and begin investing in future endeavors.

First batch: Grab an illustration of a sword, a blue piece of paper, some basic handheld hardware tools, and book before dumping all items into an **[Enchantment Lottery Crate]**.

After all, the test is to see if, in the case of multiple items fusing into one item, if adding more items together narrows down the result.

Second batch: Using the 'front' of the **[Shop]**, string together 99 red beads with 1 blue bead.

The test is to see if the closer the 'model' of the input is to the desired result, if the 'result' would be the real deal. Mediums and near authentic replicas are to be tested for later.

Third batch: a chicken egg (provided by the kitchen from the **[Living Quarters]**), a worm, and a pile of sand.

The test for this one is merely to see how it interacts with organic and living creatures.

...

Fourth batch: 1 basic wheat seed, fertilizer, and leftover bone meal.

Test: Just to see what happens as something is already growing.

_Evening:_

I really need to find different 'mana' foods... maybe I can try the **[Enchantment Lottery Crates]**, but that's pretty much 'Pandora's Box' when doing that. A potato could ether yield a potato that yields high quality crops... or **SCP-1689**.

Both are possible... but so are the other 'negative' results. If it's a near one-in-infinite of a chance for a result... then I need to make sure that probability is manipulated to get the desired result. After all... a 'vote' is a 'vote', and it makes all the difference in what the outcome will be.

That's why, when I was moving stuff around in the **[Farm]**, a **[Mana Rune]** in my pocket accidentally slipped out and tumbled into an empty flowering pot. Following that was a bit of dirt and soil falling in due to the wind... and the result surprised me.

* * *

**Magical Garden Plot: Flowers? Vegetables? Whatever flora planted in here gets a boost of mana to be infused in them. While the resulting 'adult' plant would be small, the effects are worth it. If already magical, then will grow much quicker.  
Creation Recipe: 1 [Mana Rune] buried under dirt and/or soil**

* * *

I muttered, grinning, "It's time like these us **Gamers** should thank the idea of slapping things together, and finding exploits on accident."

Quickly setting up a gardening plot, I first laid a grid of **[Mana Runes]** face-up at the bottom of the plot. Then filling it all up with **[Fertilizer]**, I then planted some berries in the dirt.

Say what you want... but I'll be a chef, dammit!

_Afternoon:_

After making a sandwich for lunch, I checked in on the results for the batches.

* * *

**Batch 1:**

**Sword Crafting Skill Book: Gain the [Skill] to [Craft] custom swords, each with their own strengths and abilities! Each sword created this way has their own set of skills that is unlocked as they level up.**

**Batch 2:**

**String of Beads: The weapon from Okami, but modified. Multiplies ATK by 10, and gives unlimited MP and HP. However, the user cannot use magical attacks, and can only use bladed weaponry. Not only that, but the user must be of a canine-variant or base, and must be born in the area of the Shinto Pantheon.**

**Batch 3:**

**Island Worm: A worm that, when released, can create an entire volcanic island. Will perish when island is finally formed.**

**Batch 4:**

**Farming Orb: Floats near user, when in use. At the steady cost of 100 MP per minute, can significantly boost the growth rate of any crops within a 1 mile radius of it. The boost can be increased, at the cost of an additional 100 MP drain depending on how much is required for the boost.  
Formula: Growth Rate = MP Drain / 100 **

* * *

Okay... So **Batch 1** was a success, but could also go wrong, now that I think about it. Regardless, I accept the result and will immediately hand it off to Esdeath, once she's thawed out.

**Batch 2** worked out a bit okay for its intent... but the restrictions make it seem as if it wants a few 'constants' to be still present.

**Batch 3** is something I'll be using if I want to go on vacation.

**Batch 4**... Completely out of left field. Not only I don't have any MP... but how does a seed, fertilizer, and bone meal turns into a floating magical orb that is only good for farming plant-based ingredients? Do **[Employees]** even have a use for this, let alone have access to MP?

_Night:_

After tons of farming and moving stuff around, I heated up another bento I purchased from the market, thinking about what I have to plan out, "Obviously Esdeath was romantically 'starved'... but since I haven't watched her anime or read the manga, I should start off with a lesson about types of love... Not only that, but also give her materials to begin with... Also a 'dungeon crawl', if only to see if her skills are up to par against my **[Telekinesis]**. But low leveled, if only to help her get the hang of her new powers."

I frowned to myself, adding, "As for Ayano... if she joins, then I'll first have to see what she excels in. While I definitely need a 'farmer', an 'enchanter' is a more pressing matter... Definitely need to make potions that recover health, because they heal people. And I might as well see how much is 'healed'... Then, I have to set-up some sort of gaming room, for the three of us to relax and have some downtime..."

Taking a deep breath, I looked around, and listed, "I need a hunter/fighter, a enchanter/potion-maker, a techie, maybe even a delivery person..." But portals will eventually take care of it... right?

Sighing, I went back to **[Living Quarters]** and flopped onto the couch in the living room, using the television as a giant computer monitor to surf the web.

"Huh... a new **Death Battle** came out... **Black Canary vs. Sindel?**"

Now that I think about it... should I expect Wiz and Boomstick to visit my **[Shop]**?

* * *

_The day of Ayano's decision..._

Stretching a bit, I swept the exterior entrance of the **[Shop]**. It was now a weekend, and I saw no harm in at least cleaning things up a bit.

Haven't had the chance to level up the **[Rain Bow]**, but only because I have zero clue as to the damage output of it. Not to mention... do the arrows stay? I mean, sure, an arrow lodged in the target would harm it upon impact... but with enough arrows, would the 'pin cushion' end up becoming 'armor', due to having little to no surface to puncture? Normally, in video games, arrows fired will eventually 'fade away', but I'm not to sure about this. Energy constructs work, only because they are made of _energy_. But _matter_, it lingers and changes form over a duration of time.

And then there's the problem in regards to the arrows being fired themselves. What kind are they? What material are they made up of? Are there variations or effects for them? Where do they even come from? Do I have to physically have the arrows on my person?

Now that I think about it... are materials and their quality affected by **Luck**? If so, how does that work from a physical standpoint? What kind of genetic and selective breeding bullshit must have occurred in order to make the 'loot' quality the way it is when the 'rewards' drop out of the corpse?

"I need to experiment on that..." And with Esdeath being the 'hunter', and factoring in what she's going to receive, I'll definitely need to give her some RPG games involving the **LUK** stat... if she even has a 'character sheet'. Wait... if Ayano joins, what will she see? Will each **[Employee]** see the same thing as I do, or will their sight be 'custom made' to become a different interface with mechanics?

...

Would any future **[Employees]** actually lose their sense of morality? Right now, everyone is 'baseline', unaffected and unchanged by anything and everything. But I've interacted with Ayano... Even though this world is a **[Side-World]**, humans are social creatures. We exchange information. But... information changes us. When I eventually hire **[Employees]**, will their sense of 'right' and 'wrong' be warped? Will they still retain their ideals of **_not _**having to get their hands dirty?

At what point, do we get from 'killing is bad' to 'killing is a chore'? From 'torture' to 'motions'? From 'new'... to 'old'? Social and mental evolution is pretty much a 'Ship of Theseus'... with the growth being the 'planks' being replaced. But... what makes us... 'us'? How much could be replaced, before it becomes something different?

For instance, in the **[Pokemon]** games, you start out with your first 6 Pokemon as your original team. But as you journey on, your team changes so you can beat the game. When you have your 'optimal' team, and compare it to the first one from the beginning of the game, which team is the 'original team'?

It's something that keeps me up on some nights when reading those 'Gamer Fanfictions'...

Noticing Ayano approaching me, I finished up sweeping the area... nervous, for the sake of her future.

She greeted, "Hi, Shop-kun."

I nodded back, "Good morning, Ayano. Have you thought long and hard on your decision?"

She took a deep breath, "I did... and after thinking about it... I realized that being here... it will hold me back. I want to see what I can do, and actually help you. I... I also don't want you to be alone. You have helped me so much with trying to understand emotions, so please let me help you with your journey." She took a bow, "My parents understand, and agree that you leaving will only hold me back. Please let me join you."

I was silent, before sighing, "An important question: Can you handle working with people whose views can greatly contrast yours? You may be the first, but my Higher Ups gave me a second **[Employee] ** to eventually work with. This person is a female that was starved in a romantic emotional sense, and is majorly violent, with a mindset for 'survival of the fittest'. Not only that, but working with me will make you gain powers and equipment, along with doing things that may be morally wrong with your ideals and morals."

She was taken aback as I asked her again, "So again, are you sure you want to work with me? Because when you do, there's no going back."

She merely blinked, before smiling at me... somehow making me feel relief as she answered, "I... made my decision the moment you showed me those aliens. It's a big reality out there, right? If so, I will not let you be the only one to experience them."

Smiling a bit, I held my hand out, "Then as the representative of this type of business... Ayano Aishi, Welcome to the **[Shop]**."

Shaking my hand, she became startled as a window appeared before her... and I.

On it, it read...

* * *

**Welcome to the [Shop]!**

**Please select your role:**

**Enchantress**

**Potion Brewer**

**Hunter**

**Mage**

* * *

Blinking, I muttered, "Well, that's interesting... Didn't expect that."

Ayano blankly stared at me, asking, "Eh...?"

* * *

**Tutorial Arc: End.**

**Employee Arc: Start.**

* * *

(Omake... or is it?)

**System POV:**

**...**

**...**

_**PING!**_

**Huh? A [Message] from the Higher Ups?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**What the heck is a [Story Starter]?**

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the main story-line of this 'Gamer' story. Instead of worlds, it revolves more around gaming mechanics and ideas. After all, this is a different 'Game', right? Makes sense that the underlying story arcs are different as well.**

**Also, I've been thinking of making some loosely connected one-shots under a separate 'story', just to give some trivial details on TGotS.**

**Let me continue to 'stew' on this for a while.**

**7/14/2020: ... With recent events, I would like a moment of silence for a bright mind that was a huge impact on my childhood. Grant Imahara, one of the key members of Mythbusters, died on 7/13/2020. He was a great person that, if not around, wouldn't make the world as bright as it is now. Rest easy, and know that your life wasn't in vain for the ones that were inspired by you.**

* * *

**Posted: 7/25/2020**


	9. Aiming a Yandere

Ayano and I were both in the **[Living Quarters]**, both of us trying to figure out what to do with the screen she has.

* * *

**Welcome to the [Shop]!**

**Please select your role:**

**Enchantress**

**Potion Brewer**

**Hunter**

**Mage**

* * *

Ayano asked me, "What... does this mean?"

Looking over it, I guessed, "Well... First of all, that 'window' you're seeing is thanks to System. They are pretty much the 'Higher Ups' I mentioned. Or rather, one of them. As for this_ window_ itself, I'm guessing that, since you had agreed to join me, that you have to take on a job. Sort of 'pitching in' so that you aren't freeloading."

She nodded along, "Okay... So, what 'job' should I choose?"

Scratching my head, I muttered, "Definitely not **Hunter**. I already have someone in mind for that. As for the other three, I barely know what they are about. At best, we can only make assumptions. **Potion Brewer** sounds like what it is: you brew potions and grow ingredients to make them. The only downside I can see from that is the fact that potions will definitely take time to make and brew."

Ayano frowned, nodding, "I see your point. Berries in Pokemon take time to grow. And **Enchantress**?"

"Best guess? You apply special effects or stat boosts to inanimate items or objects. Pretty much the 'held items' or 'special condition evolution' mechanic for Pokemon. Rituals will definitely be included, since 'curses' and 'blessings' are merely two sides of the same coin. However, the bad news is that it's not even combat orientated."

Ayano agreed, "Meaning that, in a fight, I'll not be able to do anything that much. Like a type disadvantage. What about **Mage**?"

"**Mage**, well... It's focused on 'magic' in general. Manipulating the laws of nature, possibly physics, and having the most variety when it comes to spells. The only problem I see is that, should it function like a game, you might have limited magic to use. If anything, it's a 'middle-ground' between **Enchantress** and **Potion Brewer**. You'll be able to enchant stuff, but most likely have a smaller 'mana pool' to draw from. You'll be able to brew potions, but I think you'll have to discover them. That being said, a **[Mage]** will definitely have access to spells for combat."

Ayano blinked, "So, an 'HM Slave'?"

Snorting in amusement, I corrected, "An HM Slave that could use more than 4 moves, yet still has limited PP and baseline stats."

She nodded along and spoke finally, "Since I want to help you out as much as possible..."

She selected **[Mage]**.

**Welcome, Ayano Aishi, to the [Shop]!**

She jolted in surprise at the voice.

**Since you have selected the [Mage] role, you now have access to the [Magic Lab]!**

Frowning, I muttered as I shifted to a stand, "You'll get used to it. Speaking of which..."

**[Mechanic] Skill gained!**

* * *

**Mechanic (Level 1): The Age of Science is upon us! Or rather... the Dawn of it. You now have the ability to understand, make, and manipulate technology. The higher the level, the faster and better the results will be.**

**Note: The [Mechanic] Skill can only work when physically touching the parts and/or object, meaning you cannot use [Telekinesis] to build things.**

* * *

Rubbing my face, I commented, "That's another task completed... but not sure if it was worth it. System? Send us into the **[Void World]**. It's time to give Ayano the grand tour of this place."

As the 'outside' faded into a floating island in the void, I gestured her to follow me, "Come on. You already saw the hive and farm, you might as well see the rest of what I have."

I took a while, but I gave her the tour of the place, with current set-ups and explanations. She looked interested in the **[Mana Fruit]**, so I told her about the properties they held along with the pie I made with them. She quickly asked me why I'm not cooking anything else, to which I reply...

"Because I'm a terrible chef. I only know the bare basics, and merely follow online step-by-step videos. When I get around to unlocking the 'cooking' skill, I'm instantly going to try and max it out, for the sake of getting gourmet foods or meals you'll get from restaurants."

She looked at me silently, before giving a thumbs up, agreeing, "Game breaking loophole."

Ayano... she's the greatest. Just... the greatest.

I asked her, curiously, "So, do you have any active **[Skills]**, **[Quests]**, or whatnot? First try speaking them."

Both of us sitting on the couch, she finally spoke, "**[Skills].**"

Instantly, a window popped up for both of us to see.

* * *

**[Skills]**

**{LOCKED} - Requirements not fulfilled. Requirement: [Craft] 5 [Wheat Flour] using a grindstone (0/5).**

**{LOCKED} - Requirements not fulfilled. Requirement: Grow three (3) plant potion ingredients (0/3).**

**{LOCKED} - Requirements not fulfilled. Requirement: Have two (2) [Familiars] (0/2).**

**{LOCKED} - Requirements not fulfilled. Requirement: Create ten (10) [Gardening Plots] (0/10).**

* * *

She frowned, "What... why is it like that?"

I explained, sighing in disappointment, "The way I unlocked my **[Skills]** were doing specific actions or fulfilling special requirements. Well, at least for the beginning ones. How I got the rest will be revealed later. Right now, let's see if we can knocked out some of your **[Quests]** quickly. Maybe we can complete the requirements while we're at it."

She made a noise of agreement before speaking, "**[Quests].**"

Again, much to my surprise, one popped up.

* * *

**Quest: Green Thumb**

**Task: Grow five (5) different crops that can be used for [Potions]. (0/5)**

**Reward: [Mother Nature's Blessing], [HP Potion] recipes, [MP Potion] recipes, ?**

* * *

Instantly, we both heard System make the cash-register sound-effect.

**_CHA-CHING!_**

Ayano grinned... with her face making it seem slightly evil, "Well, this is going to be _good_..."

...

I slowly stared at her, silently wondering to myself, if the 'Yandere' was actually out of her system... before shaking it off, "One, your face just went... typical 'bad guy' evil. Two, I'm actually not certain what counts for 'ingredients' for potions. I might have one entire orchard of a possible one, but I was busy with other projects to even test the rest of the other ideas. Not to mention I barely even brushed up on making potions in the first place."

She asked, curiously, "And what about that last **[Reward]**?"

Frowning, I admitted, "Not sure. It's ether an investment, or a product. Let this be the first lesson about how we handle our **[Rewards]**, Ayano: there is no 'useless' or 'joke' rewards, only investments and 'rainy-day' stuff stored up."

Ayano seemed to take the words to heart, nodding slightly as I began, "So, shall we see what **[Familiars]** would help you out?"

She soon had an eager look on her face as I chuckled.

Step 1 of curbing a violent Yandere employee: make sure they get the tools they need when working for you.

* * *

Arriving at the **[Pet Shop]**, we browsed through what Familiar Eggs were available. Ayano asked, "So, what do you recommend?"

I soon explained my reasoning, "Well, people who play MMORPG games try to center their avatars around a certain role, sort of attempting to create 'synergy' with their equipment and character role. But since we both don't have any **[Stats]** in the usual sense, I think we should try to get you some **[Familiars]** that will help you with magic in general. Potion focused ones can come later."

We ended up narrowing it down towards a selected five.

* * *

**[Sprite Familiar Egg] - A magical sentient ball of light that can provide information about the terrain and what to use for spells.**

**[Weather Sheep Familiar Egg] - A sheep that can control the weather. It's wool, when used, allows one to infuse elemental magic much easier.**

**[Neko Familiar Egg] - A magical cat that, when present during any magical occurrence, boosts the affects of them. Spell costs are halved, floral potion ingredients grow more rapidly, and can learn spells on its own.**

**[Soap Dragon Familiar Egg] - A serpentine dragon that not only flies, but leaves a trail of bubbles. A double edged sword, due to its 'soap' able to 'wash away' any changes to stats. However, maybe you can use this slippery substance to your advantage...**

**[Solar Wolf Familiar Egg] - A white wolf with the power of the sun. Major affinity for nature, but... is it really a magical wolf?**

* * *

Ayano instantly butted in before I could make a comment, "The **[Sprite]** will be weak in the long run."

That... was some weird, yet truthful reasoning. If you get used to doing something, then wouldn't your tools be obsolete?

She continued, "The **[Weather Sheep]** could be part of the **[Farm]** for a material source."

Also true... and something I haven't thought about, but will take note of.

"The **[Neko]** is most versatile, but normal cats are lazy."

... What? Where did she get that from? Wait... right, the part where it 'learns spells on its own' could easily translate to 'learn spells to do anything it wants and needs to do'...

"Not enough information on the **[Soap Dragon]**."

... Why am I thinking of a fairy-dragon from **Monster Hunter**?

"**[Solar Wolf]** is a gamble, yet something useful in the long run."

She's... really taking the first lesson to heart, isn't she?

Ayano turned to me, "What do you recommend?"

I began, slightly lost for words, "I... I honestly wasn't going to say that about the eggs. The **[Sprite]** is good for recon. The **[Weather Sheep]** was something I honestly forgot about in terms of hatching a flock, but thought it was a good way to work on manipulating materials. **[Neko]** is something I was going to poke fun at with the Western 'witches and cats' cliche. **[Soap Dragon]** would be good for sterilizing everything, and even making it harder for living and animate targets from escaping. As for the **[Solar Wolf]**, I was prepared to tell you to take it, for the sake of having a guard dog to protect you."

She slowly turned pink, "Oh... So-"

I interrupted, "I want you to do what you want. If I control you too much, then you'll be little more than a simple slave. I'm new to this, remember? I barely know how the Higher Ups operate, and just go with the flow."

And I was speaking the truth. Many 'normal' Gamers usually direct their party members in a certain direction. Sure, those members 'grow' and 'mature', but how much of it is truly by their own free will and how much of it is because the 'Gamer' was a demanding 'parent' with their (relatively) high charisma? With **[Charisma]**, what is the difference between 'suggestions' and 'orders'?

Exercise independence, even if your situation doesn't allow much of it. Deal with the consequences of your actions, and don't make them spiral out of control.

I added, "But aside from that, they all have hatching conditions. Not sure what they are, but we have to be practical. Remember that 'tank' I told you about?"

She nodded, "The lizard-egg, right?"

"Well, it needs to be submerged in a strong acid, within an acid-proof container."

She went silent at that, "... Why?"

"If you can access the internet, look up **SCP-682**. That's all I have to say on that. So, what are you picking?"

She quickly turned and carefully examined the eggs, before picking the **[Neko Familiar Egg]** and the **[Solar Wolf Familiar Egg].**

* * *

**Neko Familiar Egg**

**Hatching Conditions: 3 [Cooked Fish Fillets] of any kind within a 2 foot radius of it, resting on a cat-bed inside an urban area**

**Solar Wolf Familiar Egg**

**Hatching Conditions: Noon, resting on a patch of grass in an open field with trees surrounding the edge of the clearing, plates of fruits and/or Asian-based dishes within a 3 feet radius**

* * *

Ayano blinked, wondering, "Are they that easy...?"

Looking back at the **[Living Quarters]**, I mused, "Well... I do have some salmon and a rice cooker... maybe we should focus on the **[Neko]** first. Feels much more simpler, despite the weird circumstances."

"... Salt and Pepper?"

"Definitely going to season it that way, yeah. Start off simple, and not with a one-star dish."

"... Sounds like a plan, Shop-kun."

Internally groaning, it only confirmed something that I saw as another thing to manipulate...

Ayano Aishi is still a Yandere.

* * *

_One grilling session later..._

Ayano was feeding Kuro, her newly hatched **[Neko Familiar]**, some sardines as we walked back to the **[Farm]**.

The way the egg hatches into a** [Familiar]**... It's pretty much like how a Pokemon hatches from an egg, but without the super blinding light-show.

The cat itself was mainly a dark blue, almost able to be mistaken as black at a glance. Both of its eyes were green, and it pretty much was an ordinary household cat...

"System: make a note to not leave any fragile items on 'breaking' heights around this Familiar."

**Noted.**

Ayano swatted me playfully as I looked over towards the 'berry' plot I set up.

* * *

**[Mana Berry] - A berry that, when ingested, allows a burst of mana regen. Can be used to make foods.  
Effect: Restores 10 MP each**

* * *

Seeing me look at it, she blinked in surprise as the information displayed, before asking curiously, "... **[Mana Berry Pie]**?"

I admitted, still staring at it, "Maybe, but it might count as a **[Mana Fruit Pie]**... **[Mana Berry Pancakes]**?"

"It could work."

"Great. So, Ayano? Quick question before we continue on our journey through the omniverse."

She raised an eyebrow, before blinking as I asked,

"Do you believe that you are worth the effort of working for me?"

Looking confused, I further explained, holding nothing back, "I'm now a businessman. An owner. You are now an investment. Sure, I'm interacting with you and helping you out, but the amount of materials I spend on you are not the only problem. The problem, is time. What's your worth to me in the future by a month? A year, even? What about a decade? Don't take me wrong, I'm happy and okay with company, but that's pretty much mental health at minimum. I need variety and massive values for the **[Shop]**. Every second I teach you things is a second wasted on what I could be doing instead. With my future **[Employee]**, I know for sure that they'll be worth the investment in the near future. But you? Aside from your 'role', what can you do that will help me in the long run is something only you can determine by your own actions. So again... Do you believe that you are a worthy 'investment' to me?"

She looked at me in fright... and I mentally winced at it, but only worried about the truth. If she **is** a Yandere, then I'll use it to my advantage and make her work for it. In her 'baseline' game, she was able to not only be an 'expert' elementary combatant, but also an 'expert' elementary chef, actor, and every other 'club' activity there is... in theory.

I'll admit that my mind in unconventional, but it sometimes work. After all... why waste someone that would literally _kill_ anyone that stands in their way of your love? I always imagined using a Yandere as a 'tool', or 'disposable weapon' in which I get 'close' to the person I want gone... and let the Yandere eliminate them. And if I change my mind, then I'll say something about how I'll 'shut out love' or 'they're a great friend'. If the Yandere is close by, I could mention how I would 'love' anyone if they did a certain action, causing the Yandere to do the action in an effort to get romantically closer to me.

If they get caught killing someone? They'll be shipped off towards the mental hospital so that they could get better. If they find out? Call the authorities and claim that they are a stalker I just noticed. If they find out about my manipulations? Just spin it so that I wanted to see how far they are willing to go for me.

This is my gamble... but if I'm going to have to work with a Yandere, I might as well make the best of her mindset. After all... the worst thing a Yandere could go through while their 'Sempai' is alive, is being left behind before even getting a chance.

Am I cruel for treating this as a video game and manipulating people into doing what I want? Yes.

Would I be a fool for NOT taking up on the chance? Yes.

Ayano gained a determined look, "I do."

I spoke two words, mentally grinning as I knew this is where Ayano's true worth is determined.

"Prove it."

And I watched her get to work.

* * *

Leaving Ayano to do her own thing, I finished up on making **[Mana Berry Pancakes]**... and it worked.

Sadly, it merely tasted like it was slathered in syrup and butter. No other effects.

Still tasty, though. Plus, unlocked the **[Cooking] **skill.

* * *

**Cooking (Level 1): What kind of roast do you want? Because you better not make an 'idiot sandwich'!  
Dish Results: Not quite 'restaurant', but not exactly 'instant ramen'.**

* * *

I'm going to so dump all of the **[Mana Fruit]** dishes into this.

Now, time to try out that **[Weekly Lottery]** thing.

* * *

**Weekly Lottery!**

**A game of chance for the loot you get.**

**State a single word for a topic, and a random loot will be received!**

**Note: Can only be used once per week, and other [Employees] cannot 'roll' for a reward.  
Resulting reward includes living/metaphroical/cursed subjects.**

* * *

"Huh..."

This... is something. In better terms, it's more of a weekly **[Enchantment Lottery Crate]**, but only using words instead of an object.

Pros: Due to the 'size limit' of the crates, there's no problem with the factor of 'size' being a limit for the result. If the word is 'mobile', then I could 'win' a huge camper, or even a massive walking house.

Cons: A word can be subjective. While the crates are more 'focused', this type of 'lottery' could work like a _search engine_, but more random. See the types of **[SCP]** there are out there.

...

Maybe I can work with this.

After all, even if it's random... I could at least try to narrow down the 'variables' with a single word. After all, 'panda' is more specific than 'monochrome'. So, it stands to reason that 'single word' fandoms would narrow it down greatly. However... the margin for error is still huge. From using '**Pokemon**', I risk summoning an angry Arceus that has unlimited uses for **Perish Song**. The world of **RWBY** means that I would be risking Grimm. And even if **YuGiOh** counts as 'one word', I risk the freaking **Egyptian God Cards** being summoned.

Names would be a bigger problem, factoring in the omniverse. **Misaka** would most likely encompass everything from Last Order, to Worst, to the Clones, to the Electric Tsundere Queen herself. And what about **John**? Would pronunciation be factored in? There's **Jaune Arc**, and then there's **John Constantine**. Both of their names sound the same, but have different spelling.

If it's 'narrowed down' by typing, would the spelling factor in? What about intent? While silly, there's **_horse_** and **_hoarse_**. There's also **_spring_** as in the metal coil, and _**Spring**_ as in one of the four seasons.

But the absolutely worst part is how _subjective_ it could be. From merely the word **_Jasmine_**, the results could be: the Disney Princess herself, the flower, or the color of an object. If I put in _**Snow**_, there's: Princess _**Snow White**_, Winter **_snow_**, and even 'L.A. _Snow'_.

What I need... is a _single _word that makes little room for error. I also need to make sure that I could make use of the 'result', regardless of what it is, in the long run of things...

Wait...

What about _fictional_ 21st century **alien species**? _Fictional_ 21st century **devices**? Heck, what about **mythological creatures**?

"Hm..."

Shaking it off, I refocused myself. "Needs to first have **zero sentience** and **motor function**..." I'm not going to risking the word **Stand** and end up with summoning a baseline **[Notorious B.I.G.]**.

I went on, muttering, "It also needs to be something that cannot be misinterpreted." Because if the **Xenomorphs** proved anything in their movies, there's a difference between the **Predator** alien hunters, and **predator** animals like lions and tigers.

Frowning, I concluded, "But more importantly... it needs to be something I need, or _will_ need..."

And the only thing that has a 'neutral' side, yet also the most useful, is...

"**[Weekly Lottery]**. Subject: **Upgrade**."

Instantly, a bar of color appeared, rapidly changing like it was a 'wheel of fortune' type of thing.

It quickly settled on 'neon green', with the following words on it:

**[Extraction Chamber Upgrade]**

Huh... Haven't use that in a while, I'll admit.

Looking over the description, it was mainly just increasing the size and speed of the thing. Apparently, it upgrades the interior from 'cold locker' to '4 shipping containers'... Something I greatly approve of and instantly 'installed'.

However... it costs a massive amount of **[Shop Points]**, with a massive 'build time'. About ten years, to be exact... Luckily, I can spend **1 quadrillion** **[Shop Points]** to take off half of the current duration. So, I quickly spent it. However, it now had a requirement of **5 million diamonds fully grown from [Diamond Seeds]** to reduce the time by half.

That... is something I'll have to check in on with the **[Xenomorphs]** later.

Heading to the **[Living Quarters Kitchen]**, I quickly got to work on my dinner... and found myself startled at the massive amount of recipes in my head. It's sort of like... having a cooking guide and 'auto-pilot' in my head.

All of the recipes were there, but they are 'proportionate' to my current **[Cooking]** level. However, they also felt strangely... 'temporary', like they are on the edge of being forgotten yet I still remember them clearly.

It is a weird feeling.

Shaking it off, I selective **[Beef and Broccoli]** and... ended up **[Fixing]** two bowls of it.

Strangely like how **[Repair]** was like in the beginning.

Putting the pots and pans in the dishwasher, I alerted Ayano:

**Shopkeeper: Ayano? I'm done making dinner. They're in the dining room of [Living Quarters].  
Ayano: Arigato, Shop-kun. I'll be there in a moment, almost done finishing something.**

* * *

_The next 'day'..._

Yawning, I made myself breakfast before plopping down, thinking of what jobs would be needed.

Definitely a '**tech-wiz**', for the sake of high-speed information gathering. Magic is useful, but only in its flexibility. Mechanical and circuitry based devices are potentially more durable, and have high information gathering speeds.

I'll also need someone who can manipulate and anticipate what groups of people will respond to things, meaning a **'economic socialist'** or some sort of **'social manipulator'**. Maybe a '**showboat**' in case of promoting products for the public or on the black market.

Hm... Maybe a '**farmer**', in the sense of crops and ranchers. **[Ingredients]** are not only a staple in creating **[Items]**, but also useful for 'trading' stuff. Not only that, but with Esdeath (eventually) handling 'mob drops', she will have little to no time to stop and gather 'potion ingredients'.

Actually, speaking of food...

"Hey, System-"

**Yes, you can get fat.**

**The limit to HP/MP items that you consume is limited to your stomach.**

**So, it stands to reason that the nutrients are also going to affect your body.**

... Adding a '**scientist**' to that list, too.

But now that I think about it, it's always something that's glossed over in various videogames. _**The Feast**_. That cliche were, if your low on health, you can eat a literal buffet of food to restore your health up to full... with no limits as to how 'hungry' or 'full' you get.

Well... I guess that's the first goal of the **[Shop]**: make something to combat _**The Feast**_.

* * *

**[Group Goal Quest] created!**

**The Hungry!: One of the Seven Deadly Sins is Gluttony. It's usually associated with eating disorders, being fat, etc. Let's do something about that.  
Task: Create an item that combats [_The Feast_].  
Time Limit: N/A**

**(A/N: There's nothing wrong with being overweight or fat. You shouldn't feel ashamed of your body's look or weight. Do what you feel is best for your body yet makes you happy, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise.)**

* * *

**[Group Goal Quests]**

**These are special quests that not only benefit all of those working towards it, but also a reward in of itself.**

**After all, hard work is it's own reward when it is accomplished.**

* * *

Yeah... That's right... I'm the **[****Shopkeeper]**, and what we do in games is help the player along.

Even if we don't get any credit for helping them on their journey.

Ayano entered the kitchen, yawning as she greeted, "Good morning, Shop-kun. What's the plan for today?"

Chuckling, I asked my first **[Employee]**, "Well, we have an 'end goal' for our first accomplishment. Tell me, Ayano... What's your opinion on **_The Feast_** mechanic in videogames?"

There's only one problem.

To gather more resources, and have access to them...

I need to complete **[World Quests]**.

And the one I need to complete right now is...

**[Resident Evil 4]**

* * *

**A/N: So... I guess we're now moving into what 'motivates' our MC. **

**I'll be honest, that [The Hungry!] Quest was something that popped into my head after reading this real-life manga called "Leveling Up, By Only Eating!"**

**The story is currently at chapter 14 at the time of writing this, but it shows a lot of promise and is a bit different from most 'videogame isekai' themed anime and manga. If anything, it reminds me of BOFURI. And... it's actually a bit depressing at the beginning, but you'll begin to drool as you read on.**

**But back to the story and manga. See, _The Feast_ is something that's common and glossed over in various ways. Not to mention, I see various [Gamer] stories involve drinking [Potions] yet NOT have the urge to use the bathroom after the _freaking_ liquid passes through their digestive track.**

**Seriously...**

**Anyway, enough rambling on that.**

**Stay safe, everyone!**

* * *

**For this chapter's reviews, I actually want something that I need all of your help with. Yes, that means you too, 'Guest' reviewers.**

**The question I have is this:**

**What is one of the game mechanics that always bothers you due to the realistic and/or logical explanations?**

**i.e.: 'The Feast' means that either the character should have a stomach that makes them 'full' despite HP, or the stomach should've ruptured and broke open 'meals' ago...**

* * *

**9/9/2020: I only have two words... Wakanda Forever.**

**Expect a tribute in chapter 13.**

* * *

**9/20/20: If any of you are wondering about the delay... I got a Discord, _and_ got stuck a few times on chapter 13, ironically...**

* * *

**Completed Writing: 6/7/2020**

**Posted: 9/20/2020**


	10. Saving the Ice Queen

She frowned as she examined a wash-cloth that was near the kitchen sink, "So that's what you want to create?"

I nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. It was something that always bothered me, but didn't make me acknowledge until now. What **Pokemon** game are you playing, by the way?"

She blinked in surprise at the question, "**Shield**. Why?"

I bluntly asks, "Where does all of the curry go, if you eat multiple within a short time frame?"

She looked thoughtful before becoming disgusted... before blinking and frowning, mumbling, "And just considering their stomachs..."

She soon turned to me, "So you want to make a 'food' charm?"

I shrugged, absentmindedly watching her enchant the cloth to move on its own, "More like something that allows people to eat without going overboard with their nutritional intake. And while I have no clue as to my current 'HP', System has confirmed that nutrition and physical mass still affect our bodies, meaning our stomachs limit what we can eat and how soon we can eat them."

Now that I think about it... I might as well take a 'Mobile Cooking Set' or something along with me, on the off-chance of having an opportunity to cook a 'fictional' creature.

She looked back at the kitchen, before pointing at something, "What's that?"

Looking, I blinked in surprise at the suddenly addition near the fridge.

"Don't know... let me check it out."

* * *

**Ayano's POV:**

As Shop-kun looked at the weird chamber, I watched him.

When I see him, I get a sense that he is always lonely, even if he has company.

I may not understand him, and he may have a weird mindset, but...

No one should be lonely.

And if anyone insults him in a bad way...

**I'll kill them.**

... But first, I need to figure out how to order 'online' stuff, after proving my worth.

At least I know where to go to clean the bed sheets. All I need is Shop-kun's shirt, and maybe I'll be good for a while.

I'll definitely last more than a few days.

* * *

**MC's POV:**

...

Why do I suddenly have the urge to protect bullies?

... And hand Ayano my shirt?

Meh, something for later.

Anyway, the kitchen add-on is pretty much a 'data-base' for simulating different food recipes.

The short of it is basically put the newly discovered 'ingredient' inside and wait for it to be 'consumed' by the chamber before getting new recipes. That means that, in theory, I gain more recipes the more I input 'new' ingredients.

Leaving a **[Mana Fruit]** inside and cuing up a **[Mana Berry]** to be examined after it, I explained the gist to to Ayano.

After a while of doing our own things, something came to mind.

Heading over to Ayano's area, I spoke up as I entered her 'territory', "Hey, Ayano-!"

...

What.

Seriously... What?!

"EH?!"

Her territory was pretty much resembling a beginner's garden, crossed with a mystical forest.

In one spot, there was a plot that was already plowed, ready for potion ingredients. Nearby was a flat stone slab and cube, substituting for a table and chair, with a notebook and pencil resting on it. There was even a fire pit with two branches waiting for the pole and crucible!

And that's not counting how she somehow got a pestle and mortar ready, with a (what I assume to be) ground up green leaves from the trees.

This... is something I expected to be done in a few days.

But just in one day...?

I severely underestimated her need to prove her worth to me.

Ayano perked up, "What is it, Shop-kun?"

I looked around in awe, "Well, first of all... how long did it take for you to create this?"

She thought for a moment, "I think... about five hours."

"Five hours?!"

"Yes. Sorry if it isn't enough progress, though. I don't have enough tools to get to where I wanted to be at."

"... I'm almost afraid to ask. Almost. Where did you expect to be at? Actually, just tell me how you made this place to be like this."

It was a dozy, but... she already proved her worth.

Apparently, she first looked for a clearing before beginning to test her skills. She soon discovered an **Earth** elemental spell that modifies the terrain withing a certain distance of herself, causing System to give her a **[Quest]**. As a result, she got the ability to mold **[Stone]** into whatever shape she wishes. After completing it, she then decided to find a **Water, Fire, **and **Wind** spell. She then got the ability to manipulate the four basic elemental magic as a direct result of it, and used it to make a clearing along with her own personal 'research lab' in the form of a potion creator.

The major problem she is running into is supplies and tools to further her efforts. She needs crops to figure out what ingredients cause what effects, along with something to examine the resulting potions with.

So to better record things, she ended up grabbing a notebook and began writing down notes on what she had on hand, grinding up the leaves of nearby trees to see if anything comes out of it. What she got out of it, however, was merely **[Flora Goop]**, which merely promotes plant growth by **doubling** the **growth speed** for a certain duration of time.

Taking in the information, I crossed my arms and thought about it. With just this discovery...! And add in what I already discovered-! And even if _that_ doesn't work, the leaves alone...!

Cracking a grin, I laughed in joy, "Ayano? You already proved your worth, with just this!"

She looked at me in shock, before beaming, then frowning in confusion, "Why?"

Shaking my head, but my smile still there, I explained, "I only swung by to see if you found ways to **[Craft]** things. But not only I found your new 'laboratory', but you discovered something that'll be a big issue with future projects." Looking up at the leaves in the trees, I went on, "Just from the leaves alone, you gave me a massive amount of useful information to use. So, I might as well return the favor."

This is basic stuff when in a team... helping each other, and communication.

People don't hoard important information to themselves, not unless its deadly. In games, you'll eventually discover an exploit that everyone would soon follow.

I taught her about **[Crafting]**, and told her about the **[Runes]** she could use and make. Not only that, but I also told her about the **[Compost Bin]** and **[Worm Farm]** mechanics, along with handing her the **[Book of Rituals]** to read.

She looked eager, which caused me to blink at a thought, "Oh, that's right... We still need an area for the **third [Employee]**."

She blinked, "What made you jump to that?"

I explained, looking around, "Well, it's just that this 'lab' of yours makes me think of 'territories'. Or rather, areas that we 'own' and freely use to our content. With the next **[Employee]** being someone that has a good amount of combat experience, I want to make her 'territory' something she can get the most use out of."

_"Her_?"

I began to walk around, "She's a former General that died in the pursuit of having her crush notice her. She formerly had the ability to control ice, but System says that she won't have it. While I'm not trying to be stumbling into a harem, I still want to help her in a way to make her go beyond her past limitations. In order to do that, she needs a place or area to train in. It's only common sense that she needs to brush up on her skills."

Ayano slowly nodded, deciding to help me out with finding a spot.

_A few hours later..._

Looking around the clearing, I nodded, "Yeah, this is a good place to be at."

Apparently, the **[Shop]** expanded the **[Workshop]** into becoming a **[Work Space]**, making it become its own entire world. Or an entire country, at the very least. Further along with the 'update', the 'rewards' for leveling up the **[Shop]** became merely more building and/or structure recipes, with the added bonus of rewards for exploring the **[Work Space]**. However, the fact that the **[Quarry]** and **[Farm]** has suddenly merged with this 'sandbox world' doesn't help by that much.

The area we were at had a river nearby, with the bank having a clearing that separated the trees a good distance away. There were mountains in the distance, and the river bank had soil and gravel, giving the entire area an 'RPG game' vibe.

Ayano looked around, "Um... what's going to be here?"

I smiled, "Well, I'm thinking of a **[Barrack]**, or a 'scarecrow training ground'. For the sake of aesthetics, I was thinking of aiming for a 'country' or 'medieval RPG' look."

Ayano looked at the spot, thinking about it... before confirming that she was trying to visualize it, "The exterior spots should be white, and the roof should be violet."

I confirmed, "That's what I'm thinking, but if we include a second floor, then windows are a must."

She nodded, "Un. And since it's for a person that trains, maybe a **[Crafting Bench]** inside?"

"Only if it's for bladed weapons, like **[Swords]** or **[Daggers]**. A bed, maybe?"

"Maybe. Depends on what this person likes to sleep in."

The two of us soon got to work. While Ayano set about manipulating wood and laying the foundations, I worked on the 'courtyard' by setting up a fence perimeter.

As I did so, I frowned, considering what I should do for the 'training dummies' or 'scarecrows' for this area.

Traditionally (and as a cliche), the frame definitely has to be wood. There also has to be a 'head', with a 'body' to take the blows. Not only that, but tons of durability and/or damage reduction will be needed to make it last for a long time.

Summoning a few **[Mana Runes]** and grabbing materials, I set about making one **[Scarecrow]**.

First, grab a big plastic bucket of non-toxic dye. Next, empty the bucket and let it dry.

Meanwhile, grab two planks of wood and take measurements, before taking a drill and making holes at the 'intersection' where the binding would occur.

Then, empty a plastic gallon carton of milk of any kind, before using tools to make a hole near the cap of the jug.

(It was at this point that Ayano was done with the building, not the colors.)

Soften and smooth the edges of the cut plastic with heat, as to not risk cutting or injuring yourself while handling the plastic containers.

Next, grab the dried bucket, and cut holes in the lid, edge of the top, and bottom of the bucket, along with a '3-to-9' cut near the top of the bucket.

Time to put it all together.

First, the 'body'. Fix the planks of wood so that the now modified bucket acts as the 'torso' of the dummy, with a plank of wood acting as the 'shoulder and arms'. Thread the second plank from the opening at the bottom though the opening of the lid at the top. Quickly 'seal' the now modified bucket.

Finally, the head. Using the modified carton, place it so the new opening has the 'neck' inserted through it.

If you want to be fancy and/or make sure the 'head' stays on there, make four holes and, after hammering in four nails at 12, 3, 6, and 9 'o'clock', tied them down so that the head doesn't move that much.

**[Crafting] recipe for [Low Tier Training Scarecrow] has been added.**

* * *

**Low Tier Training Scarecrow: A basic humanoid target for basic training. There's room for improvement, though...  
Recipe: 2 [Wood], 2 [Plastic], 1 [Metal]**

**Durability: 1000/1000**

**Special Effects:  
****\- Each attack merely removes 1 Durability for each hit landed. (i.e. 2 hits, -2 Durability; 10 hits, -10 Durability)  
\- For every 100 Durability removed, +1 STG**

**Drops upon defeat: 1 Random [Common] Sword**

**Note: There can only be 1 [Low Tier Training Scarecrow] present per [Barrack].**

* * *

Well, this will come in handy for Esdeath to grind up against...

Er...

...

Gaming terms are weird.

But in all seriousness, this is something to help Esdeath get started with her journey back to power. Sure, the 'reward' for defeating/destroying them is not that good, but it's still a 'low' tier construct. And it's best to include something to help her to work towards, along with having her get something out of it.

All that's left is to find the (ironically) frozen ice queen, thaw her out, and help her get started.

Ayano quickly spoke up, "Should we make a pathway to find our way back?"

... That would actually come in handy.

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we probably should. Thanks for catching that."

Although, I wonder...

As I looked around I asked, "So, where are the living creatures?" Ayano looked confused, causing me to elaborate, "It's somewhat basic knowledge that plants 'inhale' carbon-dioxide and 'exhale' oxygen. But the major factor for that is living biological creatures that inhale oxygen and exhale carbon-dioxide. With this much plant life, I'm wondering what creatures live in this space..."

That's a major problem we currently have.

Everything was shuffled around, and mixed up.

Sure, I have the stored up supply before the 'update', but it's not a steady source. This is pretty much a 'world' that I have to deal with, and figure out. With the fact that I have no HUD, I need to make multiple **[World Maps]** so we can better navigate this place. Not to mention the 'transport' problem...

Letting out a tired breath, I muttered, "I can't seem to get a break, can I?"

Ayano looked at me in confusion as I shook it off, "Well, no time to dwell on that, at the moment. Ayano? Get ready to learn how to fire a gun."

I think I have some soft drink cans lying around somewhere...

* * *

**[World Travel: Resident Evil 4]**

* * *

The two of us were now decked out in clothes that resembled the middle ages, with a modern twist.

Ayano was wearing a purple skirt with a black top... with a belt and holsters that are carrying pistols.

I, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of black suspenders and white shirt... with a vest that held various guns.

We both had some bags filled with spare ammo with us.

We were stationed at a **[Shop],** which was transformed into a stall with guns and ammo.

...

Had to spend that spare **[Firearm Proficiency] Skill Book** on Ayano, but at least Esdeath would (most likely) have that skill refreshed.

I also gave that **[Growing Shield****]** to her, because like Hell am I wasting lots of resources to protect my first _investment_.

As for how we did in this world, well...

* * *

_"Leon, get down!"_

**_BANG!_**

_"Wait... You're-?!"_

_"How's it going, Stanger?"_

_"... Heh. Nice to run into you again, John. So, what have you been up to?"_

_"Hired someone to help me, and been doing stuff here and there. But enough about me, Leon. I got some weapons to help you out with."_

_Leon grinned, "Be quick about it."_

_"Right. MVP, bring in that rocket launcher."_

_**M**oon's **V**iolent **P**rincess, Ayano, nodded with a slight glare at Shopkeeper before bring a case to them._

_As she did, Leon asked, "While I'm going to be paying in gems... what's so special about this Rocket Launcher?"_

_"You'll find out soon enough, if you run out of ammo, that is."_

_Leon equipped the weapons and ammo bag, skeptically speaking, "If you say so."_

_Shopkeeper suddenly spoke up, "Hey, you know that there's medieval armor in one of those buildings? They're heavy as heck, but give decent protection."_

_Leon frowned, "Huh, really?"_

_Shopkeeper nodded, "Yeah. You can pretty much fit in there, and the town's folk have huge difficulty with picking anyone in there up."_

_Leon nodded slowly as he left, "I'll... keep that in mind. Nice to see you again, John... but I expect answers as to why you are in a place like this."_

_After a while, Ayano asked Shopkeeper,_ "John?"

_Shopkeeper answered, "It's short for_ John Doe._"_

_Slowly nodding in understanding, the two quickly packed up supplies before leaving the area... and the island._

* * *

It was really short, as if we were some cameos in the 'installment'...

However, my 'first' changes made huge waves.

According to Leon, he made the young blonde girl from before take up some CQC, Close Quarters Combat, in order to better defend herself. Also, Claire reunited with her brother early and both are taking UMBRELLA remnants down.

As for _Ada_, well... she called me, and merely said 'thanks' about tipping her about her 'super fan' scientist along with his pet project.

Oh, and Ayano and I escaped via hot-wiring a speed boat before regrouping with Leon and the literal armored daughter, heading back via helicopter.

On the flight back, the two of us **[Message]** back and forth in silence.

**Ayano: Shop-kun? How do we return to the [Shop]?  
Shopkeeper: I'm... I'm not sure. Before, it took on the form of a chain corner-store.  
Ayano: ... When will we free the next [Employee]?  
Shopkeeper: After we're done with this world.  
Ayano: Okay.**

I finally asked Leon, with a cheeky grin, "So, you and Claire a couple, now?"

Leon rolled his eyes while playfully punching me... not noticing me instantly swap the **[Rocket Launcher]** I gave him with a non-anomalous one, "Shut up." If you are confused as to why I took away his 'infinite ammo'... just remember that in **[Resident Evil 2]**, they used a _nuke_ to obliterate Raccoon City.

Like Hell am I giving the government a way to potentially duplicate explosives and weapons.

We continued to chat, but... it still didn't fill me with ease.

The **[World Travel]** skill works when we complete a **[World Quest]**... Because this is a 'sequel' or 'installment', does that mean that this 'world' has its **[World Quest]** completed?

It's bothering me how it lacks one.

Regardless, since this is the 'modern' world...

I asked Leon, "By the way, weird question, but can I get a **[Tennis Ball Machine]** after we land?"

Leon looked at me confused, "Um, sure... but it'll take a while."

Nodding back while feeling Ayano's confused stare on me, I merely sent a **[Message]**.

**Shopkeeper: The [Growing Shield] 'grows' from blocking attacks, right? Well, projectiles sometimes counts as 'attacks'. Might as well try.**

Her eyes were quickly filled with wonder as I continued to ponder where the **[Shop]** was located.

Leon shouted, "Hey, John! Who do you work for? Because there's no way you and her were on that island by coincidence!"

A period of silence occurred... because I wasn't sure what to say.

Is this a cut-scene, or is this 'off-screen'?

Am I being incorporated into a world based on the game, or am I actually in a version of the game?

That's something that I always wonder when it comes to self-inserts that bend of the plot like 'fixed-points' in a timeline.

Sure, in the beginning all of it was malleable... but the only 'fixed' event was the nuke going off in Raccoon City. Evidence suggests that, despite my interference in the 'past', nothing changed the events that much. Sure, I 'canceled' the beginning stuff, but... did it really make any difference?

...

Stick with the truth, but word it into _their_ plausibility.

I finally answered, "I, and recently MVP, are both working for an benefactor that wants to remain anonymous. We have zero clue as to who they are, but we do their assignments because we are then rewarded heavily. Sure, some moments are morally questionable, but the overall benefits outweigh the costs. The assignments are weird, though. We have certain guidelines for some of them, and other times we don't. All in all? No, it wasn't a coincidence. And we were only dropped off, briefed, and given no assignment... yet."

Take that... world.

An alibi that is flexible, yet within perfect 'restrictions' for any future events.

* * *

**[World Quest Unlocked!]**

**Peaceful Price: The world is safe... for a longer duration of time. You deserve a break!  
Task: Relax for 7 days! (0/168 hours)  
Reward: Location of [Farm] in [Work Space], Next [World] unlocked, Esdeath (frozen)**

* * *

Blinking in surprise, I shared an amused look with Ayano as I spoke up, "Well, Leon? Look like our 'assignment' this time... is relaxing! We're on break!"

Leon shook his head in disbelief, "Really? I've been asking for one for months, and haven't gotten one! Can I transfer?"

For the best of this world... I answered, "Sorry, the higher ups are very strict in who they want to recruit!"

The rest of the trip was merely small talk.

_A week of swimming, touring, and hotel sleeping later..._

Ayano and I were at the beach. The relaxation spot is a plus, but mainly because the **[Shop]** was now a 'beach house'.

Both of us spent the moment soaking up the rays as we sat in our 'beach' chairs.

Now I'm a healthy hormonal male... but when it comes to cup-sizes, I don't care. I care about the character, not the body. That being said, Ayano was... 'perfect' in the sense of her body shape, along with the fact that she wore a two-piece swimsuit. I was only wearing swimming trunks.

But we decided to make the '7' days become '8' before leaving.

Gamers... they don't seem to get a chance to 'relax' when doing their **[Quests]**. However, it's important to take a break in order to refresh what they need.

Time limits are there for a reason... but I guess the **[Void]** is pretty much a pseudo-vacation. After all... The **Update** pretty much adds new stuff. If I want to get back to my 'former' automation, I need to clear more worlds.

Tch...!

First, free Esdeath. Then, check out if the **[Farm]** changed. Finally, prepare for the next **[World]**.

_Later..._

Grabbing the **[Tennis Ball Machine]** from Leon, I nodded towards him before we both headed inside.

* * *

**[World Quest] completed!**

**Peaceful Price: The world is safe... for a longer duration of time. You deserve a break!  
Task: Relax for 7 days! (192/168 hours)  
**

**Rewards: Location of [Farm] in [Work Space], Next [World] unlocked, Esdeath (frozen)**

* * *

**The next [World] is...**

**[Marvel Cinematic Universe]!**

**Would you like to re-roll?**

I merely deadpanned at the message, "... Are you kidding? Yes, I would like to re-roll!"

**Re-rolling...**

**The next [World] is...**

**[Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild]!**

...

...

...

"Oh, this is going to be **good**."

* * *

Ayano quickly commanded as we changed clothes, "System? Please send us into the **[Void]**."

**On it.**

Both of us heading to **[Work Space]**, we instantly saw a chick with blue hair, dressed in a military uniform, encased in solid ice... located near the **[Barracks].**

Ayano asked me, curious, "Who is she?"

I frowned, trying to think of a way to slowly thaw her out, "Ayano? This is Esdeath. If you were starved of emotion, then she was starved in romance information. In her world... she was a 'main character', and could freeze an entire continent with just her power alone. Her 'baseline' self could make a literal army made of ice powers, and when she was growing up as a child... she could hunt monsters that were easily at least 3 times her size."

She looked at the frozen general in awe, "So why aren't we freeing her?"

I explained, "The reason is because I fear basic physics. Quickly alternating between extreme temperature differences can cause damage if not 'transitioned' properly. Worst, her skills from before are all 'erased', making her former ice powers gone. Not to mention I have no clue if her muscles got weaker, or if her stomach is empty. That's why the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' exists: the outside seems like one thing, but the inside could be different."

Frowning on concern, Ayano quickly made a small flame, "Should we melt her out, then?"

I nodded, "Yes, but slowly and carefully. The human body is mainly made up of liquid... and I'm not sure if she'll even be awake. Let me try something, first..."

Ayano stepped aside as I walked up to the ice.

I asked System as I stared at the closed-eyes of my next investment, "System? Can you create a **[Skill]** for me that would allow me to enter Esdeath's mind and communicate with her? Something like sharing a dream with her, if possible."

**Let me check.**

**...**

**Nope, you don't have the materials or the necessary requirements to unlock [Telepathy].**

**Sorry.**

Gritting, Ayano looked at me concerned...

... Before an idea came to me.

"What about assigning her **[Quests]**? Heck, would she 'see' the windows for them, and answer mentally that way?"

**Hmm... Maybe, but how? _My_ Higher Ups won't allow me to do that!**

**Not unless she's awake...**

"That's why I want to give her some 'easy' **[Quests]** to do. Try and communicate that way."

Ayano blinked, "Like how the information given shows more information involving hints?"

I nodded at Ayano, "Yeah. Maybe I can communicate that way with her. Be her pseudo-'**Quest giver**' or something."

And I'm really hoping so.

If I can do this, then there's a high chance that it's a 'bug' in this **[Game]**. While you try to use them sparingly... you must also exploit the _hell_ out of it.

If you can multiply items, then do it. If you can improve your stats, even better.

A general like Esdeath would definitely look at every angle before seizing the opportunity to over power anyone she fights against.

But in order to do that, I need some things in preparations to start her off.

Nodding to myself, I turned to Ayano, "We're going to do this properly, and prepare to make due on our promises. I need you to get the following: a blanket, a pillow, an **[Ice Magic Crystal]**, and those tennis balls. Oh, and hand me a stone fragment, if possible"

She looked at me weird as she gave me a stone edge, "Tennis balls?"

I chuckled, "Hey, we need to try and level up that shield somehow. In the meantime, I'll be making a sword for our new acquaintance to use, if this works out."

Ayano slowly nodded before leaving, as I took a calm breath.

**_PING!_**

**System has bestowed upon you the Skill [Quest Maker]!**

* * *

**Quest Maker: You might be using a different version of the [Game], but that doesn't mean that you're only receiving [Quests]. Make [Quests] for any people you want... within reason.  
Note: Can only work with [Employees] and/or people that are [Gamers]. Also, you are limited on the number of [Quests] you can make and have active at the same time.  
Succession Rate: If the [Reward], [Task], and [Time Limit] are all within a relatively realistic conditions and effort/reward, then the greater the chance of a [Quest] being made.  
Limit: 1 [Quest] per person  
Cooldown Creation: 7 days**

* * *

Frowning, I shook it off before quickly creating a **[Weapon Workbench]** in the **[Barracks]** and got to work on making a crude weapon for Esdeath.

If this new skill gives me the ability to _create_ **[Quests]**, then it's a boon. However, the conditions and overall 'manageable' limits must be in a realistic point of view. Not only that, but it looks like an 'equivalent' exchange of work for reward is a factor. That means that I can't give her an OP sword in exchange for catching 1 fish.

That means that I need to give her a 'proportionate' reward to how much work she puts in.

That's the problem with some **[Quests]**, the 'power-effort-reward' ratio is a difficult thing to balance.

Well... **Breath of the Wild** has mob-drops... Maybe I can grow the fruits and vegetables in that world?

Focus on Esdeath, deal with item-farming later.

The **[Quest]** I need to give must be a 'questionnaire', with 'yes-no' questions. It also needs to give a general amount of information to Esdeath on what's going on. And finally... it needs to include the question for 'recruiting' or 'hiring' her.

...

I got it.

* * *

**Esdeath's POV:**

_How long was it...?_

_How long ago was I frozen...?_

_..._

_I barely remember my past, now..._

_..._

_Am I... in Hell...?_

_..._

_..._

_I'm cold..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_So cold..._

_..._

**_PING!_**

_What's this...?_

_A... floating sign?_

* * *

**MC's POV:**

Success!

* * *

**Esdeath's POV:**

_The screen had a jumble of symbols and letters... that rearranged them into something I understand._

**[Quest] unlocked!**

**[The Interview of Investment]**

**?: Can you read this?**

**Yes/[No]**

_... Of course I can._

_Wait... _Interview_?_

**?: Greetings. I am someone that's on the outside of your frozen prison.**

**Would you like to escape it?**

**Yes/[No]**

_Yes... Yes, I would like to escape._

**?: I see... Do you remember anything before being frozen?**

**Yes, I do/[No, not much]**

_I... Wait... How did I get frozen...?_

_Did... I do this to myself?_

_I... remember fighting... sadness... and... using ice._

_Someone licking my feet...? No, my boot._

_And... being powerful._

_But I don't remember much. I don't even remember by past..._

**?: Hm... Do you remember being powerful?**

**Yes/[No]**

_Of course I do._

_These... 'messages'... They're also keeping me conscious._

**?: Would you like to be more powerful than you were before?**

**Yes/[No]**

_Yes..._

_Yes, I do._

_I want to be strong...! Strong enough to survive and achieve my goals...!_

_I refuse to be the weakling that froze herself into Hell!_

**?: If given the chance to get stronger, would you work with the 'weak' to do so?**

**Yes/[No]**

_The weak..._

_Doesn't the weak have the ability to become strong...?_

_..._

_I... remember doing things with a team..._

_That team is strong, each in their own ways._

_But... who were they?_

**?: So, you would work with the 'weak', eh? ****Good.**

**?: Final Question: Would you like to work for me, in order to get 'strong'?**

**Yes/[No]**

_..._

_I..._

_I just..._

_I don't want to be alone..._

_It's lonely at the 'top'..._

_I would gladly start as a powerful 'weak', if it means working to the 'top' with others I can trust._

**?: Good. I'm 'Shopkeeper'. **

**Shopkeeper: I'm working with someone else to help free you from your icy prison.**

**However, in exchange for being freed, you will be working under me in order to not only help my business...**

**But also to help you get stronger.**

**However, you will start off 'weak', and someone else would be helping you.**

**So hang in there, we will free you and get you up to speed.**

_**PING!**_

**[You have been assigned with the role of {Hunter}. More information available upon being freed.]**

_Good..._

_I'll be free, soon._

_..._

_Maybe..._

_This 'Shopkeeper' will look my way..._

_If not, I'll 'hunt' for his smile._

* * *

**MC's POV:**

Quickly retracting my hand from the surface of the ice prison, I rubbed it to get back some warmth as I looked at Esdeath, "Hang in there, Esdeath... We'll help you out."

If her memories are gone... it makes me wonder how long she was in there. After all, 'memories' are physically electric impulses going around in your brain in a variety of ways. But if the brain 'deletes' stuff to better focus on surviving, then what happens when 'long-term' memory is left alone for a long time?

Ayano quickly arrived with the stuff I requested before lighting a campfire, while I looked at the crude weapon I made for Esdeath.

* * *

**Stone Sword (Common): It's a crudely made, yet effective weapon.  
****Effect: +3 DMG on attack when wielding it  
Durability: 1000/1000  
Warning: If the wielder's overall STG is 15 or higher, the durability taken off will increase by 1 for every 5 STG instance.  
Durability Reduction Formula: If wielder's STG is 15 or higher, Durability Used = 1 + ((STG of user) - 10)/5**

* * *

While I doubt a single piece of stone on the end of a stick could be kept intact for 1000 uses, it's a good weapon for Esdeath to use when she's free.

However... The last bit is worrying. From how I understand it, if the overall **STG** is **15** then the durability **goes down by 2**, **20** makes it **go down by 3**, **25** makes it **go down by 4**, and so on. A minimal of **14 STG** is required for long use, all 1000 of them.

This means that even close-combat **[Weapons]** have a 'power ceiling' of what they can handle.

With the common **[Stone Sword]**... and it may be silly... but if the **STG** is **5000 or higher**, the sword is merely **one use only**. Sure, it sounds silly... but considering how some **[Skills]** for swords need a **[Sword] being wielded in the first place**, then you have a problem. Especially when dealing with multiple enemies/foes.

Something for another time.

At least, after defeating the **[Scarecrow]**, she'll receive a (possibly and hopefully) better weapon.

Hm... Maybe the next **[Quest]** I could give to her could deal with defeating 2 of the **[Scarecrows]**... I mean, depending on the resulting durability of the sword dropped, it would logically end up 'rewarding' her with two **[Swords]**, albeit with at least one of them damaged.

But I first need to prepare for Esdeath's stomach.

Getting up, I requested, "Ayano? When Esdeath is thawed out, take her to the **[Living Quarters]** and lay her on the couch. I'm going to explore this place for a bit before cooking something up for her."

Ayano nodded back, "I will. But... What can I do, in the mean time?"

Thinking for a moment, I mused, "Well, before the **[Work Space]** became a world, I managed to store up some **[Wheat]**. How about you see if you can improve the 'quality', and experiment with what you can do with it? I'll give you a few seeds to start things off, but again... you're pretty much farming."

She looked away slightly, "I... I can do that."

Sighing in relief, I gave her a thumbs up, "Thanks. Seriously, you are the best thing in this situation. With you specializing in spells and potions, I can focus on other things." She smiled a bit at me as I handed the seeds over to her before leaving.

Time to forage and examine stuff.

_Later..._

Frowning, I looked at the materials I gathered.

* * *

**Poisonous Mushroom: Deadly when consumed, maybe you can do something with it?  
Effect: -5 HP per second for 10 seconds**

**Flint: A step-up from stone, maybe you can use it for something**

**Mana Vine: A plant made with Mana, it conducts Mana efficiently. Maybe you can use it for something.**

**Flax Seeds: Some times, there's nothing wrong with the basics. This plant is the source of all basic string!**

**Mana Weed: Not everything in this place is truly beneficial in terms of synergy. This plant cannot go extinct, and sucks up the Mana and nutrients of nearby flora to grow. That being said, its highly packed with mana because of it.  
Note: Cannot be used to [Cook] or [Craft] anything.**

* * *

I would've gotten more, but they were ether embedded in a stone mountain, or couldn't be extracted properly.

But the **[Mana Vine]**... That isn't normal. This indicates that this 'world' of **[Work Space]** is magical in some aspects.

For the **[Poisonous Mushroom]**, I was thinking of eating them to see if I could gain a **[Poison Resistance]** skill or effect... but the numbers make me cautious. Using basic math, and assuming that I don't regenerate HP quickly enough, that's already **50 HP** being loss. Sure, it might sound like a little, but I have no clue what my HP is.

If I have a '**HP regen**' of **1 per second**, that would be **40 HP** taken off.

I can't just randomly assume that I have **100 HP**, because I don't have the typical **[Status]**. If my HP is **at least 51**, then I'll test it... but even then, I'll only do it if I have **HP regen**.

And the **[Mana Weed]** is something that I'll have to deal with. If it grows just about anywhere that plants can, then it stands to reason that it could hinder the growth of Ayano's farm for potion ingredients.

Sighing, I looked at the other problem... yet filled with excitement because of it.

* * *

**Farm Dungeons:**

**Sure, farming your own crops is safe, but its also slow. [Farm Dungeons] are literally [Dungeons] based on agriculture and other related subjects. While the fields around the [Barn] are 'locked', you can 'unlock' them by fulfilling certain conditions.**

**[Farm Dungeons] give a greater yield than typical farming, but also include enemies and mobs related to what you are trying to farm in the first place. For example, the [Farm Dungeon: Wheat] would have enemies based on [Wheat], [Farm Dungeon: Carrot] would have enemies based on [Carrots], and so forth.**

**However, be wary: [Fire] and [Lightning] Spells are disabled, while [Water] Spells will increase the stats of 'crop' monsters.**

* * *

Actual 'dungeons' for monsters, that's something I'm excited about. This now goes into basic economics with the idea **[****Quality vs Quantity]**, or rather **[Time vs. Effort]**.

If we go into natural farming, the 'time' would be long... but the results will bear satisfactory results.

With **[Dungeons]**, on the other hand... The amount of 'effort' that goes into defeating the monsters in them will eventually yield drops that will be satisfactory.

The **[Farm Dungeons]** themselves are right by the **[Barn]**, along with the **[Chicken of the Wild]**, and the **[Worm Farms]** I set up.

And that's great an all, but... there's now a major problem with the **[Work Space]**, and I need to get into it as soon as possible after Esdeath is freed.

* * *

**WARNING!**

**[Work Space] has now developed an [Unstable] Ecosystem!**

**Outside of the [Dungeons] and [Mines] in this area, there are no natural animals and beasts in it!**

**Because of this, the current Ecosystem is unstable, due to the [Owner] and [Employees] being the only ones that 'consume' oxygen.**

**Unless you 'stabilized' this Ecosystem, the plants in [Work Space] will be dealt with a massive penalty on their growth rate, production, and overall abilities!**

* * *

Damn it!

Just when things were looking up, I have to play 'god' and try to make a **food chain** for this place!

What can I do about this, when I haven't even unlocked everything yet?

* * *

**A/N: I... Have no excuse other than being distracted and suffering writer's block. Luckily, got back into it thanks to asukihatashi. Shout out to you for getting me motivated again. Posted a second chapter, so be ready.**

* * *

**Date Posted: 12/23/2020**

* * *

**Omake**

**SK's (Shopkeeper's) POV:**

I rummaged through my clothes, muttering, "That's the fifth shirt this week..."

Due to the lack of a confirmed 'stat grinding' method, I had to resort to exercising daily as part of my routine.

Today is 'Leg Day', where I merely run about and shoot slimes from far away, running to the location to get the drops, and repeat the process.

However, today is 'Laundry Day', and I'm missing one of my shirts. Specifically, the one I just recently worked out in.

Sure, they return to the basket, but it's still weird...

**_Meanwhile, with Ayano..._**

**Third Person POV:**

The camera merely shows the door that leads to Ayano's bedroom. The sounds of someone inhaling deeply are heard from it, along with...

"S-s-shop-kun...! Shop-kun...! SHOP-KUN!"

... In Ayano's voice, moaning, then panting.

Well... At least she's not denying herself what she wants.

Place your bets on how long it'll take until she jumps Shopkeeper's bones.

Ayano's voice then spoke, "Better put this back, then fire tennis balls at me..."


	11. Slimy Ecosystem

Already back in the **[Living Quarters]**, I sat myself down on the sofa chair as I looked at the sleeping Esdeath. Ayano was off in the kitchen, checking in on the soup I made for all three of us to eat.

As we waited for her to wake up, I thought back to the window that showed up.

* * *

**WARNING!**

**[Work Space] has now developed an [Unstable] Ecosystem!**

**Outside of the [Dungeons] and [Mines] in this area, there are no natural animals and beasts in it!**

**Because of this, the current Ecosystem is unstable, due to the [Owner] and [Employees] being the only ones that 'consume' oxygen.**

**Unless you 'stabilized' this Ecosystem, the plants in [Work Space] will be dealt with a massive penalty on their growth rate, production, and overall abilities!**

* * *

To make it simple, I need a way to make **[Work Space]** a self-sufficient ecosystem. That pretty much boils down to two main animals: herbivores and carnivores.

With the fact that I need to make a **food chain**, that means that I'll need a way to keep everything in check. **Herbivores** eat plants, like cows or insects. **Carnivores**, however, eat 'meat'. What I need is something to keep both in check, where the **Carnivores** don't over-hunt the **Herbivores** into extinction. I mean, I _could_ go with an **omnivore** to substitute for both, but then I still need a **predator** for that creature.

That means that, inevitably, I need a **predator** and **prey**.

Sighing, I muttered under my breath, "And I barely even began touching with the **[Mechanic]** skill..." But... I'll have plenty of time in the **[Breath of the Wild]** world, the increase depending on how 'plot involved' I am in the game. After all, those **Guardians** count as machines, right? Same with those **Divine Beast**, physically speaking. The only thing that bothers me about the **Guardian** enemies is their drops. With their size, wouldn't bigger machines mean more drops upon defeat? It always confused me, in regards to enemy size and their drops. Sure, I can chalk it all up to 'magic', but... how does it happen?

And the **[682 Familiar]**, I think I will _not_ make it my second one. I mean... what else can I do, because its 'perfect' in terms of eventually defeating an opponent.

One step at a time...

Maybe I should go with **insects** as one of the new creatures in the ecosystem. And... maybe **slimes**? I mean, both are omnivores, and both can be susceptible to massive amounts of changes. Not only that... but the **[Slimes]** can take care of the **[Mana Weeds]**, while the **[Insects]** can not only spread the **[Mana Weeds]**, but also eat the **[Slimes]**. And at the same time, upon the **[Insects]** reaching natural death, the **[Slimes]** can eat the bodies and maybe even hunt live bugs. Oh, and if I add **[Fish]** to the ecosystem, then I have something that lives in the water!

It's all coming together! Although... I'm not going to do it right off the bat. Not until I find out the general living conditions of **[Slimes]**. I mean, if you water-down jello, it runs and dissolves. That means that the **[Slimes]** need to become the 'common' or 'frequent' monster to encounter.

So... What should I do, then?

"Mhn..."

Blinking as I looked towards the noise, I watched as Esdeath woke up. With a sigh, I greeted her with a smile, "Hey, welcome back to the living world."

* * *

**Esdeath's POV:**

_**DOKI-DOKI!**_

This male... he's ... handsome.

He introduce himself, "My name... well... just call me Shopkeeper."

...

Eh...?

EH?!

He's that **[Shopkeeper]** that was communicating with me?

He gestured to the side, "And this is Ayano, someone that works for me."

Slowly turning my head, I saw a girl with black hair and eyes staring at me... with a slightly glare of envy.

What is she envious of?

* * *

**MC's POV:**

... It was inevitable: Flat vs. Huge.

Let the envy and jealously commence.

With a sigh, I turned to Ayano, "Ayano? Please bring in the food. And you... Sorry, but what's your name?"

Esdeath shook herself out of it, managing to sit up, "I'm... Esdeath."

Soon, we quickly got her fed and gave her a general tour.

Returning to the living room, I asked her, "So, what did System assign as your job?"

Esdeath hesitantly spoke, "**[Hunter]**. I... didn't have a choice."

But... Ayano had multiple choices.

What's going on?

_An explaination and quick 'command' tutorial later..._

Ayano took it upon herself to give Esdeath a lesson on growing plants.

Good.

Opening up the **[Shop Point Catalog]**, I muttered two words, "Search: **Monster Creator**."

Where was it, where was it?

Ah, here we are!

* * *

**Monster Maker: This is a device that, when supplied with an egg, allows you to create a [Monster Spawn Egg]. However, any eggs created this way cannot become [Familiars], and will take some time to rewrite and make, depending on the intended creature being made.  
Cost: 1.5 Quadrillion**

* * *

Purchasing that.

Instantly, a weird device that was a cross between a microwave and computer appeared. It's hard to describe, but there was a keyboard attached to a bulky casing, with a small chamber to put the egg in and a small screen jetting out from the side.

Well, I already have a few cartons of chicken eggs from the kitchen, time to experiment with this.

Placing the device on a desk in my room, I sat myself down in front of it and instantly noticed that it required **[Mana]** to function.

Seems easy enough, especially with the **[Mana Runes]** I have.

Installing the required amount of runes, it booted up and I instantly saw the 'monster creator' screen.

It apparently had a few presets, and also allowed me to set what the resulting monster created will eat.

Thinking for a moment, I quickly began manipulating the screen and made a simple monster.

* * *

**Slime: A small, simple creature that scientist would be baffled in terms of biology. Can 'mutate' and change, depending on it's local diet and what it mainly feeds on.  
Special Characteristic: Upon consuming a certain amount of [Mana] and reaching a certain size, Slimes can split into multiple smaller copies of themselves. Can thrive almost anywhere.  
Diet: Omnivorous  
Favorite Food: [Mana Weed]**

**Time to Create [Spawn Egg]: 1 hour; consumes 6 [Mana Runes]**

* * *

While it may grow out of control, the main purpose of this monster is to eliminate and consume **[Mana Weeds]**. The **[Mana Rune]** consumption was something that surprised me, though. After all, I 'installed' 10 of them into the **Monster Maker**. Not only that, but also the fact that it doesn't have an option to show what the drops for this monster will be.

Well, not like I have any other options.

Now, to break down my reasoning on why I made it that way.

First, I have no clue as to if, after spawning the monster, if it's asexual or has a gender, so I made it so that the **[Slimes]** can multiply quickly.

Second, I gave it the ability to 'mutate' so that, in the event of a second 'invasive' species, it can quickly eat those as well.

And Third, it's so that I can get loot much easier, when it gets to that point. Think about it. If the **[Slimes]** end up eating ores and mutating, then there's a chance that it'll count as **item duplication**, in a round-a-bout way.

Lazy? Yes.

Crazy? Yes.

But frustratingly difficult? HELL NO!

Sometimes, the simplest of solutions is the easiest.

Now, time to make a sealed chamber, just to test what it's 'mana-splitting' capacity is... Oh, and to gather more **[Mana Weeds]**, just as a control group.

_Once quick build and a new building disguised as a hill later..._

Now in, what I dubbed the **[Monster Lab]**, I grabbed the **[Slime Spawn Egg]** that was created before cracking it open to summon the monster in the pen I created.

It was vaguely blue and shiny, yet transparent. It had no noticeable features other than the fact that it was smooth.

Nodding to myself, I began to feed it **[Mana Weeds]**, watching it grow in size.

As its 'baseline' size, it was roughly the size of a soccer ball. After feeding it about **20 [Mana Weeds]**, it became the size of half a garbage bin before splitting in two.

Nodding to myself, I gave 20 more to one of the resulting **[Slimes]** and got the same results.

That means that, at least for 'wild' **[Slimes]**, the 'minimal size-split' for a baseline size is equal to **20 [Mana Weeds]**.

Releasing the now 3 **[Slimes]** into the wild, I stretched before heading back to my new setup for my **[Monster Maker]**.

Now, time for the **predator** of the **[Slimes]**.

Inputting a few more **[Mana Runes]**, I paused before recalling something about my Earth's history... that during the dinosaur age, the bugs were huge due to a surplus of oxygen, allowing them to have bigger bodies.

That caused me to shudder, and think up of new plans for the predators.

Hm... Maybe 'bees'...? Nah. Assuming that each bee (at minimal) has 1 HP, they are hard to hit. As their numbers reduce, so should the chances of them being hit.

How about...?

* * *

**Magic Spider: A arachnid infused in magic. Depending on where it ends up, maybe it'll develop other abilities?**  
**Special Characteristics: Web creation, builds nests wherever possible, high maturation rate  
Diet: Carnivorous  
Favorite Food: Slimes**

**Time to Create [Spawn Egg]: 30 minutes; consumes 50 [Mana Runes]**

* * *

Yeah... this could work. Especially considering that spiders mainly, after trapping their prey, turn them into slush and 'drink' them. But I'm also playing 'Darwinist'.

**[Slimes]** are pretty much 'liquid', meaning they can escape through the tiniest of gaps. But if the **[Spiders]** 'evolve' their threads towards capturing **[Slimes]**, then maybe I can get a chance towards making some one-hit swords for **[Slimes]**.

After all... if the **[Slimes]** adapt to the point of being immune to **freezing**, then I need something effective against them.

...

I'm obsessing over **[Slimes]** a bit much...

But I'm not regretting it, at the moment, because they're an exploit I refuse to wave off!

Back to the **[Magic Spider]**, though. The 'time' and 'rune cost' are something completely different than what I expected.

My current theory for how the **[Monster Maker]** works is this:

The more complex the physical biology of the monster being created is, the higher the **[Mana Rune]** cost will be.

However, the more **'realistic'** of a base that the creature has, the less time is used to create the **[Spawn Egg]**.

At least, that's what the evidence suggest. The **[Slime]** is pretty much a consistent material that makes up its entire being, but also has no real-life counterpart. Sure, jellyfish have no brain or hearts, but at least they have electrical impulses and drift slightly. **[Slimes]** are active and can move around a lot.

Yep... The description is right one one thing: Scientists _will_ be baffled about the biology. Especially if we consider possible mutations.

...

Esdeath will definitely have fun with hunting them. But she needs to get back up to stuff.

But... If Esdeath truly lost her memories...

...

...

... Do I have the right to restore them?

...

**Shopkeeper: Hey, Esdeath?  
Esdeath: Yes, Shop-kun?  
Shopkeeper: You too... Never mind. You said you lost most of your memories, right?  
Esdeath: Yes. Do you know something about them?  
Shopkeeper: ... Tell Ayano I need both of you back in the [Living Room], so finish up whatever you two are doing before heading back.  
Esdeath: Okay~!**

Chucking a bit, I looked out of the window before cracking the **[Magic Spider Egg]** open as I locked up the **[Monster Lab]**, heading back.

A 'boss' should pursue their goals...

But a _good_ 'boss' looks after his 'workers'.

_Later..._

Esdeath looked silent as she stared down, lost in though. To make it brief, I told the two about the 'Omniverse' and how I vaguely know Esdeath's world... while also forcing myself to reveal Ayano's _baseline_ world. Luckily, Ayano was understanding, but... Esdeath looked disturbed.

I sighed, "Look, Esdeath. Whether or not you have your memories, I'll still work with you. I'll try to see if I can hook up some internet in here, but it's shoddy when it comes to official episodes, for some reason. Just know that... if you want to bring up your old memories, I'll do my best to help you out with it, but it's a big omniverse out there. That while I may be your 'boss'... I like to have my **[Employees]** exercise as much freedom as possible when it comes to their choices."

After a moment of silence, Esdeath spoke up, "Shop-kun?"

I took a deep breath and braced myself, "Yes, Esdeath?"

"I'll have to decline having my memories restored."

Blinking in surprise, my gaze snapped to her as she explained, "You... have given me a chance to start fresh. A new life. I'll be forever grateful for that, and I want to repay you by helping you achieve your goals, whatever they might be."

Sharing a look with Ayano, I hesitated, "Are you sure? While you may be hired, this 'job'... it has no concept of 'good' or 'bad'. We're the ones that deal the weapons, not the ones that use them. If you work for us, you might have to kill people along the way."

Esdeath smiled at me, "I'm sure. After all... if I was 'evil'... even if you had no choice but to accept me, even if I had my memories erased... I... feel like you have lived a lonely life."

...

Chuckling, I smiled, "Well... You're not wrong. Okay, Esdeath... Welcome to the **[Shop]**. I hope you can drag your own weight around and help all of us out."

She bowed, giggling, "I hope we can get along."

...

One, she has a cute giggle.

Two, I'm going to do my damn best to reawaken her sadistic nature.

...

What?

It's a free interrogator for information that I might need, in future worlds.

* * *

Back in the **[Work Space]**, the three of us headed to the **[Barrack]** for the next step of training Esdeath.

Holding out the **[Stone Sword]** I made to Esdeath, I gestured to the **[Scarecrow]** I set up earlier, explaining, "For your first exercise, you'll have to attack this **[Scarecrow]** about 100 times. Don't push yourself too hard, and take breaks if needed. Both this sword and that **[Scarecrow]** goes down in 1000 uses and hits respectively, both being broken upon reaching zero. However-"

Esdeath finished, "The **[Scarecrow]** drops a sword after its destroyed." She realized what she just did, and became embarrassed, "I... have just unlocked a **Skill** called **[Observe]**."

That... is the most broken **[Skill]** you can level up. But, I'm going to let Esdeath figure that out on her own.

Shaking it off, I nodded, "Got it. Anyway, yeah... Just attack it at least 100 times for today, just to pace yourself. I gave it a passive buff where, each time you take away 100 points of its durability, you gain 1 STG, or **Strength**. It's not a lot, but I guess it's for the hard work you put into it. When you get around to finally destroying the **[Scarecrow]**, I'll give you your next task in getting stronger. In the meantime, I'll be doing my own thing."

Remembering something, I spoke up, "Oh, before I forget...!" I handed her the **[****Sword Crafting] Skill Book**, explaining, "This is a **[Skill Book]** that will allow you to craft **[Swords]**, just in case you break the one you have right now. Ask Ayano if you need help with anything."

Slowly nodding, Esdeath seemingly tapped thin air before the book got absorbed into her... for the lack of a better term.

She quickly gripped the sword before beginning to attack the **[Scarecrow]**.

Turning to Ayano, I asked curious, "So, how's the ingredients coming along?"

She looked thoughtful, "Well, the **[Wheat]** seems to have an **HP restoration** effect when as 'grains', but when ground up as 'flour' with the **[Pestle and Mortar]** they take on a **MP Replenishing** effect. Both only occur when mixed with **Water** and mixed in a **[Stone Cauldron]**. With the common theme of 'carrots being good for eyesight', I'm hoping to get some carrot seeds and see if anything comes out of it."

Slowly nodding, I mused, "I see..." Blinking as I noticed some **[Mana Weeds]** sprouting near by, I frowned before picking them out as Ayano looked curious. I told her, "These... are **[Mana Weeds]**. They apparently hinder plant growth by absorbing most of the **[Mana]**. I... want you to see if its possible to mutate them."

Ayano blinked in surprise, "Mutate... weeds?"

I explained, "I've just recently introduce two mobs into the **[Work Space]**, them being **[Slimes]** and **[Magic Spiders]**. The **[Slimes]** like to eat these, but I'm not sure if they also like eating the ones that 'mutate' after them."

Slowly nodding as she understood my thought process, she muttered, "And you want these future mutations able to spread a bit more frequently?"

I confirmed, "Yeah. But while you do that, I'm going to see what the **[Slimes]** drop." Handing her some empty glass soda bottles, I added, "You can use these for those 'potions' you just found."

Blinking as she took them, I summoned the **[Rain Bow]** to my hand as I left the area, taking a backpack with me.

* * *

**Rain Bow: A special type of bow that, while fires one arrow at a time, _multiplies_ the shot depending on the number of kills executed by user with this weapon.  
Arrow Multiplier: +1 arrow for every 10 kills  
Total Kills: 0  
Perks: 1 Kill - Mobile: Turns into a silver bracelet with a thought, and returns to 'bow' form in an instant.  
25 Kills - Homing: The arrows home in on the nearest enemy within 8 feet. Homing range increases by 1 foot for every 5 kills.  
50 Kills - Straight Shot: The arrows fired will fly a bit more straighter and farther.  
100 Kills - Snipe: The arrows fly faster.  
1,000,000 Kills - Treasure: By resetting the 'total kills' to zero, gain 1 random loot to use. The higher the total kills were, the more valuable the resulting loot will be.**

* * *

Time to explore a bit more.

_Three hours of **[Slime]** hunting later..._

Hm... Not quite what I expected, but at least the 'multiplication function' works.

* * *

**Rain Bow: A special type of bow that, while fires one arrow at a time, _multiplies_ the shot depending on the number of kills executed by user with this weapon.  
Arrow Multiplier: +1 arrow for every 10 kills  
Total Kills: 36  
Perks: 1 Kill - Mobile: Turns into a silver bracelet with a thought, and returns to 'bow' form in an instant.  
25 Kills - Homing: The arrows home in on the nearest enemy within 8 feet. Increases an additional 8 feet for every 25 kills.  
50 Kills - Straight Shot: The arrows fired will fly a bit more straighter and farther.  
100 Kills - Snipe: The arrows fly faster.  
1,000,000 Kills - Treasure: By resetting the 'total kills' to zero, gain 1 random loot to use. The higher the total kills were, the more valuable the resulting loot will be.**

* * *

Say what you want... but again, I made the right choice. The **[Slimes]** spread out quickly, despite the **[Mana Weeds]** being common.

I was also careful as to not over-hunt them, making sure that at least 3 **[Slimes]** were left per group, just to ensure survival and future 'generations' of **[Slimes]**.

I also came across a few **[Magic Spiders]**, but only killed one of them to test things out.

But back to the results.

Turns out, I merely had to draw the bow-string back to load an arrow, and release. Normal physics seem to take over, though, in terms of energy, speed, and force. I'll have to see if damage is affected by the amount of force drawn.

For the 'drops', the spider didn't give me anything so far. As for the **[Slimes]**, however...

* * *

**Slime Crystal: A condensed form of a Slime's essence. Try feeding one to a [Slime] and see what happens, or use it in a [Crafting] recipe.**

**Slime Gel: Some of the Slime's... slime... that manages to stick around. Can be used in a variety of ways to [Craft] things.  
Effects: Restores +5 HP and 25% of MP when consumed**

**Slimy Sapling: A sapling for a new type of tree. When planted, it will spawn multiple [Slimes], with a rare chance of spawning something different...**

* * *

The first two are common when a **[Slime]** was defeated, but the **[Slimy Sapling]** was _rare_.

The **[Slime Crystal]** resembles a rhombus-prism made up of green Jell-O. Not only that, but it had the texture of chewy candy, like **Fruit Roll-up, **or **Fruit by the Foot**. However... it was also insanely durable, like a stone, just from gripping it in my hand.

**[Slime Gel]** are just a 'fancy' way of saying 'slime ball', with their shape being like those cheap small water balloons. They're surprising edible, though, tasting like 'grape jam'. It also had a 'fizzy' aftertaste, like a soda or soft drink.

As for the **[Slimy Sapling]**, well, it apparently has a condition where it must be planted on a hill in a grassy plain. Not even near the base, it must be planted directly on the top.

Well, time to experiment with crafting.

Making the **[Rain Bow]** into a bracelet, I began my trek back to base and towards my room.

Arriving there, I plopped the sack of drops near the **[Workbench]** I had installed and pulled out some **[Slime Crystals]** to work with. Looking at their shapes, I've noticed how the crystals are identical in shape and color... before thinking about how to go about this. I mean... what makes the two different? They should be made up of the same physical material, right? So why is one solid while the other one is 'oobleck'? It makes no sense.

But... Wait... same 'material'... I wonder...?

Taking some **[Slime Gel]**, and mentally noting that I should use gloves next time, I carefully applied a bit of the gel to one of the ends of the crystal. Grabbing another crystal, I pressed one end of the crystal to the new one. There was a brief flash of light, before the crystals fused into a prism that was twice as long, with no signs of breaks or cracks.

Neat, I found a way to make bigger **[Slime Crystals]**. But... What else can I use it for?

What else can I do with it?

Thinking for a moment, I tried something else.

Taking some **[Slime Gel]** and some small pieces of wood, I first fashioned a square mold to pour the gel into. Then after pouring it in, I began to notice how it began to sort of become more opaque, to the point of resembling a dried up and used gel; like those 'silly hands' that stick to anything you throw them at.

Frowning, I grabbed a toothpick from the kitchen before poking it into the 'gel', the prick going in. Carefully pushing the toothpick with a 'peeling' motion, I found myself surprised at what was developed.

* * *

**Slime Gel Cushion: Made by molding and drying [Slime Gel] in its rawest form. Can be cut and/or manipulated into different shapes. It's a good 'shock absorber', so it may be able to cushion falls from great heights, or even just make it easier on your feet.**

* * *

Hm... it's no longer 'edible'... strange.

However, I'm going to test it on my feet for a day, to see if it makes any difference.

What else can I make...?

Frowning, I grabbed some **[Slime Gel]** and placed them in a tub.** Crafting** some **[Runes]** together for the **[Golem Cluster**] set-up, I grabbed some nearby wood and made a simple **[Wood Golem].**

* * *

**Wood Golem: A simple [Golem] made for manual and field labor. Specializes in crafting objects that involve a process.**

* * *

Hm...?

So this **[Golem]** actually focuses on making objects, huh?

About time I found one.

But back to what I had in mind.

Grabbing a 'default' sized **[Slime Crystal]**, I began inputting commands for the test.

To make it simple, I made this **[Golem]** have the command of dunking an end of a **[Slime Crystal]** into the tub of **[Slime Gel]** over and over, with the added command of rising slightly when a material with similar consistency of **[Slime Gel Cushion]** develops.

The idea is that, after a long process, I'll make a 'whip' from the **[Slime]** products to better help me explore the **[Work Space]**.

While it's working on that experiment, I'll try to make a pickaxe!

Let's see...

"Place the plank here... Make wedge... add smaller pegs to later tie it all together... Place the modified **[Slime Crystal]** in the wedge, add a bit of **[Slime Gel]** at the junction to better stick it in place, then tie together with strips of cloth."

It quickly glowed, before the strips of cloth became a bundle of ropes wrapped at the junction point.

* * *

**Slime Crystal Pickaxe: Time to mine materials! While not as hard as diamonds, this makeshift tool can last a good while.  
Special Effect: By spreading [Slime Gel] on this tool, each one recovers 50 durability  
Durability: 1500/1500**

* * *

"Oh God, yes..."

Wait... if a **[Pickaxe]** is possible, then maybe...?

No, I won't risk it. I still have a limited about of resources, and I rather not waste them.

For now, focus on exploration, not adventure.

That means that, aside from **Mining**, I also need to **Sail, Swim, Dive, Climb,** and should it come to it, **Soar**.

Hm... I wonder if I can do anything with **[Wood Golems]**?

_**PING!**_

**By thinking deeply and finding materials, you have unlocked the [Golem Core] recipe!**

Blinking as my head adjusted to the information, I slowly grinned at the new applications that came to me.

* * *

**Golem Core: Why bother with making more [Golems] that would gather dust? [Golem Cores] will allow you to not only remove them from the current [Golem] body, but allows you to put them into new ones. However, [Golem Cores] break down after 5 'body' switches. Not only that, but they only are capable of transporting from place to place, despite having more advance understanding in instructions and tasks, and can only be made from one [Material].**

**Recipe: 1 [Golem Rune], 6 [Mana Runes], 8 [Animation Runes]**

* * *

This changes everything. Sure, it may not seem like much, but this automation of 'transportation' would allow me to get around more quickly.

But for right now, I need to do some tests.

Making 3 **[Golem Cores]**, I quickly headed back into **[Work Space]** to get testing.

Pausing, however, I decided to make a slight detour to see how the girls are doing.

When I came towards the **[Barracks]**, however... I saw Esdeath quickly swinging away at the **[Scarecrow]**, the durability of it already at 250.

Already impressed, I was about to speak up, only to notice how Esdeath was sweating and breathing heavily. Ayano, was nearby, already having potions with her and... filling empty bottles up with potions?

Deciding to stay silent, I saw Esdeath stop swinging, wiping the sweat off her head before telling Ayano, "Potion, please." Ayano nodded, giving her a **[Stamina Potion]**. Esdeath downed it, recovering before handing the now empty bottle back before Esdeath began to quickly swing at the **[Scarecrow]**. Counting the hits, it was roughly 2 hits per second.

Not to mention, the sword was different.

She must have defeated at least one **[Scarecrow]**, and learned how to **[Craft]** one.

I can wait a minute or two.

Merely watching Esdeath have at it, I merely chuckled in amusement as I saw the **[Scarecrow]** shatter, with the shards glowing brightly before forming a sword as I finally asked, "So, what's with this setup?"

Jumping a bit, they quickly calmed down as they explained what happened.

Apparently, Esdeath defeated the first one without any help. However, the **[Sword]** that dropped from it was still a bit low in durability, being a mere 1100 uses. After learning the **[****Low Tier Training Scarecrow]**** recipe**, she asked Ayano for help with her training, along with seeing if she had anything to recover energy. When Ayano handed over a **[Stamina Potion]**, Esdeath unlocked a skill called **[Rapid Strike]**, which drains **MP** in exchange for more hits. Meanwhile, Ayano unlocked a **Passive Skill** called **[Potion Quality]**, which ups the effectiveness of the **Potions** she makes when a user drinks one of the **[Potions]** she brewed.

They soon set up a system where, while Esdeath hacked away at the **[Scarecrows]**, Ayano would brew **[Potions]**. When Esdeath ran low on **Stamina** and/or **MP**, Ayano would hand her a **[Stamina Potion]**. Esdeath got to level up **[Rapid Strike]**, Ayano got to level up **[Potion Quality]**.

They worked together... to grind the heck out of their **Skills**...

I don't know whether or not to be proud, scared, or stunned.

And I said just as much as I leaned against the fence I set up, "I'm scared, stunned, and proud at how the two of you worked together."

Esdeath laughed awkwardly, "Well... some of the time was dedicated to emptying my 'reservoir', so..."

...

Whelp...

This is awkward.

Ayano coughed to break the awkward tension, handing me some multicolored seeds, "I got these as a reward. Apparently, they are called **[Mysterious Seeds]**. System wanted me to give them to you to see if you can do anything about it."

Frowning as I looked at them, nothing came up as I muttered, "I'll see what I can do. Regardless, I swung on by to show my latest creation." Showing them the **[Golem Cores], [Slime Crystal Pickaxe], [Slime Crystal], and [Slime Gel]**, they were surprised yet eager about the possibilities it opened up.

Gesturing them to follow me, I added, "In truth, I came here to experiment with the **[Golem Cores]**." Looking around, I asked them, "Say, do you see a tree with a hole to place one of these in it?"

_Later..._

Climbing up the tree, Ayano shouted, "Be careful, Shop-kun!"

I yelled back, keeping my foot and grip steady, "I am, Ayano! Just a few more branches til the opening!" Now... two more branches...

The tree I was climbing was tall, yet had good-sized branches to use as footholds. Esdeath tried to 'timber' the tree, but it was simply too dense, with her attack bouncing off of the surface. At least she used one with low durability, along with the fact that **no durability was lost**. Does that mean that durability goes down when the tool is used for its intended purpose? Or does it mean that there's something that's hidden **Skill** inside Esdeath that she hasn't discovered yet? Does the **material** of the **[Sword]** factor into damaging the tree?

So many questions, not the time to ponder.

Slowly reaching the top (wow, it's high up), I carefully tucked the **[Golem Core]** into the hole.

Instantly, the tree began to gradually glow as I muttered, "Need more stable footing... why can't this just be a _tree house_?"

The tree instantly shook, warping and causing me to fall and land... on the floor? That... was quick.

Opening my eyes, I looked in awe as it quickly became the interior of a tree house made purely of wood.

Frowning, I muttered, "How can I change this- GAH!" A 3D display of how the **[Advance Wood Golem]** looked... which was pretty much a tree with two legs. I muttered, slowly poking at the designs and figuring out how to change it, "Too unsafe. Four legs... a gate/hatch for an entrance... roof... seats... windows, definitely... ladder..." Thinking for a moment, I remembered that it's not only to transport people. "Definitely adding baskets and tubs... Latches for easy access, and to double as seats. Oh, and tons of arms, with five-digit hands... that have opposable thumbs."

What? I have to be certain, due to the fact that the tubs are in the 'tree house', and that it'll sometimes be up high.

Maybe I should add some arms on the inside, as well. Or... place a normal **[Wood Golem]** inside to sort the items it obtains?

...

Adding a normal **[Wood Golem]**, for the sake of splitting the workload.

Anyway, after finalizing the changes, Ayano and Esdeath hopped on in before we took a grand tour of **[Work Space]**...

... and for the first time in a long while, I already knew that I have to constantly remind myself something:

Make sure to take breaks and enjoy what you have, because it's the little things in life that you have to appreciate.

I spoke up as the now (mentally) dubbed **[Tree House Golem]** walked a slow and steady pace in a round path, "Hey, Ayano? I just realized it, but you found a key factor in helping us solve that 'Gluttony' task." She blinked as I watched the scenery, asking, "That 'flour' you made from **[Wheat]**, when brewed, becomes a **[Potion]** that restores **Stamina** and **MP**, right?"

She slowly nodded, but Esdeath grinned in excitement as Ayano asked, "Why is that important?"

Smiling at the rising sun, I watched the landscape as I mentioned, "Well, food gives us energy when consumed, but also has a mass. Not only that, but spells manipulate mass. And that 'mass' is a source of energy. So, what we need is something that helps with containing that mass, while also being capable of being 'drained' of what is stored up."

Ayano soon saw where I was going as Esdeath asked to confirm, "So that **[Wheat Flour]** is the key, right? The key to 'energy' is in **bread**?"

I grinned, before concluding and correcting,

"The key lies in a good source of energy that's within food: **Starch**. It's possible that the 'key' factor for this lies in the **[Wheat Farm Dungeon]**."

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone, and a have a Happy New Year! Hopefully we can get through these times and survive. Posted two chapters, so if you're here... make sure it's the right one.**

**As for what plans I currently have... Let's say a certain shopkeeper will be meeting SK (Shopkeeper).**

* * *

**Date Posted: 12/23/2020**


End file.
